The Aftermath
by TTAvatarfan
Summary: A collection of oneshots illuminating Katara and Aang's best and worst moments. Chapter 43: Aw...mindless Kataang fluffies. -sigh-
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, I'm really bored, so I had to write something. I'm probably going to turn this into a collection of oneshots once I get my other story done, so you can all look forward to that.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar, and everyone should know that by now so why do we even have to do these freakin' disclaimers!?**

Katara knew she would never forget the battle at Ba Sing Se. It had required her to call upon all of her knowledge and skill as waterbender, and even _that_ hadn't been enough to stop Zuko and his psycho sister, Azula. At least, she hadn't been fighting alone. Aang had been with her, fighting by her side just as he done all those times. But even he hadn't counted on all of those Dai Li agents showing up, at the worst time possible.

Then, Katara remembered forcing herself up, telling herself to keep fighting. She had fitted herself into the octopus form as she was surrounded by Dai Li agents. Then, there was a glow.

She saw Aang rise up, in the Avatar State. Katara had smiled, grateful, and proud of him for accomplishing what he thought was impossible.

Then there was the lightening.

It came so suddenly, Katara didn't even think Aang had seen it coming. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

Then, with horror and tears sliding down her face, Katara realized he was falling. She wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but if there was even the slightest chance he was alive, she was going to do something, _anything_.

Rage replacing horror, Katara created a tidal wave that propelled herself forward with an insane amount of speed and power. It knocked all of the objects and people in it's path away without mercy.

Katara had only just caught her best friend in time.

The wave disappeared, and Katara was left with nothing except Aang's motionless body in her arms. She gazed down at his face, her own face stained with tears. She was horror stricken, exhausted, and defenseless against Zuko and Azula who were approaching her, apparently unharmed from the tidal wave she had created. Watching them, Katara gripped Aang's body a little tighter.

_I won't let them kill us_, she thought resolutely, even though she was in no condition to keep fighting. _I just can't…_

A blast of fire came from out of nowhere, startling her. It was Zuko's uncle, Iroh. He appeared in front of Katara, standing between her and the Dai Li agents.

"You've got to get out of here," he had said commandingly, "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Katara had wasted no time in standing up from her kneeling position, slinging one of Aang's arms around her shoulders as she did so, and making her way to the waterfall that had been flowing and supplying her with all of the water she had fought with during the battle. Summoning a large stream of it, Katara wrapped it around her body and she propelled herself and Aang to the very top. Even then, they kept going until they were out of their enemy's sight.

Katara didn't know how long it really was, but it felt like she had been rising for eons before she saw a small shaft of sunlight appear ahead.

_Hang on, Aang_, she thought desperately, tightening her grip on him, _We're almost there._

Between one moment and the next, Katara and her precious cargo had arrived back on the surface. They found themselves outside the palace. But before Katara had a chance to call out for them, her friends appeared in front her with Appa at the ready. Katara noticed the Earth King and his pet bear were on the bison's back as well.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sokka shouted frantically. Katara scrambled up onto Appa's head before crying out, "Yip yip!" Appa took to the air, and Katara didn't relinquish her hold on Aang until she was sure they were all safe.

When Appa was high in the air, Sokka looked over the bison's shoulders to see his sister. He noticed her braid had come undone and was blowing in the breeze. There were several rips and tears in her clothing, and she looked exhausted from what must have been a hard battle.

But if his sister had looked bad, then Aang was the picture of misery. Sokka wasn't even sure what happened to him. All he knew was, the entire time she had been on Appa, Katara had refused to let go of Aang. Curious to know what had conspired underneath the city, Sokka spoke very softly, as if speaking any louder would have some kind of devastating effect.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question, yet it brought back all of the horrible events that had taken place back to Katara's mind. Against her will, she answered her brother just as softly. Her voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"Aang and I, we were fighting Azula and Zuko. At first we were winning, then the Dai Li came in, and-…There were so many of them, and Aang went into the Avatar State, then there was the lightening, and he was falling…" she trailed away.

Sokka's eyes widened and then his look changed to one of concern.

"Sounds like some fight," Toph spoke up. Her voice was sympathetic.

Katara nodded, agreeing with her.

"What are you going to do?" Sokka asked, looking at Aang. "I mean, is he…" the water tribe warrior couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'm…going to try to heal him," Katara said quietly.

Very carefully, she leaned Aang against Appa's shoulders. Katara looked at him sadly, knowing it seemed very unlikely that he was alive. He hadn't moved or done anything to acknowledge her presence…

_I still have to try, _Katara thought. Aang couldn't die, he just couldn't.

Knowing normal bending water wasn't going to work, and knowing she didn't have any with her anyway, Katara reached for neck and took hold of the string that was connected to the amulet around her neck. She pulled it off over her head and uncorked the top before summoning the small amount of water contained within.

She could feel the worried looks of her friends and the Earth King and his bear as well as they watched, their tension mounting. Katara pulled Aang's body towards her so she could look at his back, where the lightening had struck him.

The burn itself was awful. The skin around it had been unmercifully scorched, and it was black. It looked twice as dark against Aang's pale skin.

Katara directed the water over his back before pressing it against the burn. When the glow faded away, the burn was still there, and Aang hadn't moved. With a small cry and tears filling her eyes, Katara held Aang closer, fearing the worst.

_No,_ Katara's rebellious mind refused to believe it. _Aang can't be dead, he can't be!_

Then, there was a soft glow that she noticed, even with her eyes closed and a soft, pained groan. She recognized it immediately.

With a gasp of sheer joy, Katara pulled Aang away from her and looked at his face. Two warm, grey, half open eyes stared back at her and he managed a weak, but thankful smile. Katara could only smile back at him, cupping his left cheek in her hand and overwhelming happiness and relief written all over her face. For a moment, they simply gazed at each other, neither of their smiles fading before Katara pulled Aang into a warm, reassuring embrace. She heard him sigh softly and knew everything was okay, and always would be.

Katara wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it didn't really matter. However long it was later, she gently pulled Aang out of the embrace and placed him just so he was leaning against Appa's shoulders. He gazed up at her and she looked down at him, neither of them saying a word for a long time. Then, he broke the quiet.

"Katara." Aang said her name in a soft whisper that was just barely audible.

The waterbender tightened her grip on his shoulders, which she had been holding and answered just as quietly, "Yes Aang?"

"I need to tell you something," Aang continued. He knew he might never get a chance like this again. She had to know how he felt about her.

"I...I, uh…" he was cut off by a jaw splitting yawn. Katara noticed for the first time how tired he looked.

After a pause, Katara said with a soft smile, "You need some sleep. It's late."

"But.." Aang tried to argue weakly.

"Aang, please. Whatever you have to say can wait till morning," Katara interrupted. "You have to be exhausted. Besides, the only way you'll get better is if you rest. I'll be right here."

Aang blinked at her once before he asked in a whisper, "Promise?"

Katara sat down and pulled him gently into her lap before she answered, "I promise."

Without any further objections, Aang turned his head so that it was resting against her shoulder before finally allowing his eyes to close. A steady roaring filled his ears as the sweet darkness of deep sleep began to overwhelm him. To exhausted to fight it, Aang succumbed to the pull of sleep, although it was probably closer to passing out.

After a few minutes more, Katara heard the Earth King declare solemnly, "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

Looking down at Aang, whose body was warm and heavy with sleep, Katara thought, _It's not over yet. Azula can still be beaten. And when we get back, she won't stand a chance. _She gave Aang's body a soft squeeze as they flew over the city, knowing that not all hope was lost.

**A/N: So? You like? Think I should write more oneshots? It won't continue this, but they'll be just more random stories by yours truly. R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Eternity

**A/N: And now, my second oneshot! **

**4olivesinned: So glad you liked my other story. Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas!**

**kataangfan22: I love writing sweet stuff! Love your pen name too! I absolutely adore AangXKatara to the point where it could be considered a medical concern. Yeah, I'm weird.**

**libowiekitty: Glad you liked that!**

**AirGirl Phantom: You'll see me do that a lot. Something everyone can look forward to!**

The aurora borealis danced in the cold, polar arctic sky, so brilliant it was that the stars seemed dark in comparison. The colors twisted and flowed in a spectacular array above the South Pole, the normally lively city quiet because it's inhabitants had retired for the night.

Well, most of them.

Katara sat alone, away from the city, on a giant snowy hill, just under the aurora borealis. Anyone else would say that it was awfully beautiful, but it didn't seem that beautiful to her. At least, not now.

Normally, she wouldn't have been alone. Aang would have been with her, sitting next to her and enjoying her warmth and company. He would have loved to watch the colors glide past each other in it's breathtaking light greens and reds.

But he couldn't. And he never would again.

Katara sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, tears stinging the back of her eyes. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't _fair_. Why did he have to be taken away from her? He was still so young, and had whole life to live. He still needed her, and Katara knew she needed him just as badly.

As the lights above morphed into a light blue that resembled the color of Aang's arrows, Katara suddenly found herself reliving the horrible memory…

oooooooooooooo

"_Sokka! Toph! Get me some more water, and hurry!" Katara shouted. Without hesitation, her friends hurried out of Fire Lord Ozai's throne room and down to Appa's saddle to fetch the much needed liquid._

_Katara was holding Aang in her arms, after he and the Fire Lord had struck each other down. The Fire Lord had died instantly, but Aang was still alive, although just barely. _

_Katara looked down at his face. Her own was creased with worry as she whispered, "Hang on, Aang. Sokka and Toph are coming back soon."_

_She knew the whole effort was probably useless, though. Aang's breath's were so weak and shallow and his heartbeat was very quiet. Somehow, Katara thought that Aang knew that too._

"_Katara," he spoke her name in a soft voice. "I'm scared" He paused for a moment as he fought for breath. "I don't want to die. I want to stay here, with you."_

_His words brought tears to her eyes and she answered him, "You're not going to die, Aang. You can't. You have people here that need you. I need you."_

_Aang shivered as a wave of pain passed through him and his heart faltered. When it recovered, it was even slower. Katara sensed this and held him even tighter._

_Aang felt as if some unknown force was depriving every scrap of warmth from his very being, slowly and painfully. He had never known it was even possible to _be_ this cold._

_The young water tribe girl felt it. His body was growing colder and the calls to the Spirit World for him were growing louder. Desperately afraid, Katara pulled him into her lap and positioned him so that his head was resting on her shoulder, a last effort to keep him warm. Maybe, she thought, if she held onto him tight enough, his spirit wouldn't be able to leave._

"_You won't let me go, right Katara?" Aang asked in a whisper._

"_Of course not," Katara answered, her throat tightening with emotion. _

_Aang pulled in a shuddering breath, his chest heaving as he fought to keep himself alive. He wanted to stay like this forever, where he knew he would feel warm and safe and loved. He couldn't leave Katara, he just couldn't. _

_Then, Katara began to sing softly, trying to comfort him in the last moments of his life. It was a slow, childhood lullaby her mother had always used to sing for her. She hoped it would make his death a little less painful for him. _

_As she sang, Aang fought to keep his eyes open, the calls of the Spirit World growing louder. Katara's song was lulling him to sleep. But he knew if he allowed his eyes to close, they would never open again._

_Against her will, tears began to run down Katara's face as Aang's breathing became shallower and his heart was almost still. Aang was on the verge of panic, even though he seemed motionless. The feel of the warmth of Katara's body was fading, and fast, and he knew what that meant_

_Katara ended her song sorrowfully, Aang hanging on by a thread .His eyes were almost closed he could just barely feel Katara, even though she was holding him as tightly as humanly possible, desperately trying to keep him warm._

"_I'm scared Katara," Aang said in the barest of whispers, his body beginning to fail him. "I'm so scared. I don't want to leave you."_

"_Don't be scared, Aang," she crooned softly, trying to comfort him as his eyes closed, "I'm here. I'll always be here when you need me. It's going to be okay." Katara paused as she choked back a sob and finished in a soft, low voice, "And I'll never forget you. Never in a million years. I'll think about you everyday and I'll never forget all the amazing things you did. Like the time when we first met, and you showed me what it was like to be a kid again when we went penguin sledding, and when you saved our village from Prince Zuko. And, remember when you saved that village from the spirit monster?_

_There was also that time when you…"_

_Aang didn't hear the rest. His spirit had left, with nothing but the sound of Katara's gentle voice and her warm touch to guide him to the Spirit World._

_Finally, Katara released her sobs that she had been keeping inside the whole time. Her tears fell freely, some of them landing on Aang's cheeks, as if he were crying too in his death. Katara couldn't resist stroking his cheeks, in an attempt to comfort herself and comfort him. She prayed he could still feel her._

_Sokka and Toph came in not much later. They took one look at the scene and knew what had taken place._

_Sokka shook his head in disbelief. Aang couldn't be dead. The kid had always seemed so strong, and even when it appeared he would die, he always managed to bounce back. But not this time._

_The water tribe warrior's eyes filled with tears as he took his sister into his arms and held her. Toph kneeled next to them, putting her hand on Katara's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as she bowed her head in sorrow._

_Katara cried into her brother's shoulder, still holding Aang so that his head was pressed against their chests. If the young airbender had been alive, he would have heard Katara and Sokka's hearts beating._

oooooooooooooo

Katara knew she should probably turn in for the night. It was getting late. With no thought in her mind other than her memory of that fateful day, she got up slowly and headed back to her own home, retiring to bed as soon as she did so. Her sleep did not come without dreams though…

ooooooooooooooooo

_She found herself in a field with grass as golden as the finest king's crown. A soft breeze blew, bringing the sweet fragrance of Panda Lilies to her nose. Small blue butterflies danced in the breeze, flitting from of the beautiful flowers to another. One in particular caught her eye as it flew up to the golden hill she was standing upon and perched on her hand. She watched it with curiosity for a moment before it twitched it's wings and took flight once more. Katara smiled serenely as she watched it's flight pattern that went down the hill and towards a figure in the distance. The figure was laughing and playing with the butterflies without a care in the world. It almost reminded her of…But it couldn't be, could it?_

_The figure looked up at her and their eyes met almost instantly. Those eyes, they were familiar…Then it dawned on her. _

"_Aang?" she said his name so softly, she was sure he wouldn't have heard it, but somehow he did. His face broke into an expression of pure happiness as he recognized her._

"_Katara!" he exclaimed her name happily and took off running towards her, as fast as his legs would take him._

_Smiling brightly, Katara held her arms out for him and Aang gratefully dove into them, burying his face happily into her shoulder. She sunk down to her knees, pulling him gently with her._

"_I missed you so much," he murmured, turning his face so he could look up at her._

"_Shh," Katara comforted, "It's okay. It's going to be alright. You'll see."_

"_I'm so sorry I left," Aang continued softly, "I didn't mean to. It's just…Oh, Katara, I want to come home! I want to be with you and Sokka and Toph. I want to be with the people who love me. I miss you all so much…" the rest of his words dissolved into a choked sob as he buried his face into Katara's shoulder once more, pleading for comfort._

_Katara responded to his plead and stroked his back consolingly. Then she continued, "It'll be alright. I want you to know that we miss you and we love you. We'll never forget you as long as we live. Things will never be the same without you. But Aang, I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll wait for me in the Spirit World. Promise me."_

_Aang looked up at her again and said earnestly, "I'll wait for you for an eternity, Katara."_

_She nodded and smiled tenderly down at him before she placed her head on top of his. _

"_I'll see you in an eternity, then," she whispered softly._

ooooooooooooo

Katara smiled in her sleep as she relived the dream over and over in her mind. And somewhere in the Spirit World, Aang smiled in his sleep too as he and Katara shared the same dream. He would act on his promise tomorrow and wait for her. Because for her, he would wait forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Eternity Part ll

**A/N: Well, friend ironhide11 wanted me to continue Eternity, so, here it is!**

**Kataie90000626: Thanks!**

**libowiekitty: Thanks a ton! I love your reviews! They make my day! Oh, and I kinda knew about the aurora…whatever you call it thing, but I just didn't know what the one for the South Pole was called. Thanks for clearing up my confusion!**

**kataangfan22: You seriously cried? Great! That's what I was aiming for in that oneshot! Did anyone else cry? Don't worry, I've got plenty of happy stories in my mind, this just isn't one of them. I promise I'll make the next one happy, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar, blah de blah, etcetera, etcetera,…uh…hooray everybody. And I don't own _If I could be where you are_ by Enya. Listen the song sometime, it's really sad! **

_Where are you this moment?_

_Only in my dreams_

It had been nearly half a year since Aang's death, and Katara was still mourning him. Just the mere thought of the young airbender who had touched her life brought tears to her eyes and her hand to rest at the base of neck. The necklace he had made for her rested there, in place of her mother's. She could almost picture him telling her that he didn't want to take her mother's place. But it was her choice, she would have told him.

_You're missing, but you're always_

_a heartbeat from me. _

Katara had been absentmindedly walking, not caring where her feet led her, so long as it was away from her village. She needed some time alone, some time to think. She almost felt like she didn't belong in her village anymore; she felt so isolated.

_I'm lost now without you._

_I don't know where you are._

_I keep watching, I keep hoping._

_But time keeps us apart._

Aang wouldn't have wanted her to dwell on his death. He would want her to be happy, and enjoy life, even when he wasn't there. It was one of the many lessons he had taught her.

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know? _

_Is there a road I could follow,_

_to bring you back home?_

Katara tried to imagine him walking beside her, laughing and talking. She smiled as a brief imagine of him appeared beside her, his grey eyes sparkling. He reached a hesitant hand to her cheek, and she smiled, placing her hand over his to keep it there. But he couldn't be real. She had closed her eyes in bliss, and when she would open them again he would be gone. Still, it was nice to pretend he was with her.

_Winter lies before me_

_now you're so far away._

_In the darkness of my dreaming,_

_the light of you will stay._

The waterbender looked up, to see that the mirage had not faded, if it was a mirage at all. Aang was still there, his smile bright, as it had been since she had known him. Katara stared. He couldn't _really_ be there, could he? Katara turned her head away from him in doubt.

As if to prove his existence, Aang put his fingers under her chin and turned her head toward his. She gazed straight into his eyes, wanting to believe he was real, but not wanting to get her hopes up. Silvery pools stared back at her, holding as much grief and longing as her own eyes.

_If I could be close beside you_

_If I could be where you are_

_if I could reach out and touch you_

_and bring you back home_

Katara wanted nothing more than be able to take all of his pain away. He had suffered as much as she had, if not more so. He had been cruelly ripped away from the only people who really cared about him.

And the look in his eyes said he wasn't getting the kind of love he so desperately needed in the Spirit World. Overwhelming sympathy filled her, and before she could stop herself, she pulled him into a tight embrace. She felt his knees wobble unsteadily underneath him, as if he had forgotten what it was like to be hugged by someone who loved him. That only made Katara hold him tighter. She felt Aang hug her back, using as much strength as his spiritual form would allow.

Katara felt his fear and desperation. He didn't want to back to the Spirit World ever again. Not if it meant he had to leave her again. She felt something warm on her shoulder and knew instinctively it was his tears. He had begun to tremble, pleading with the spirits if he could stay with her for just a little longer.

His form had begun to fade, Katara noticed as she pulled away from him. His face was glistening with tears, fear rolling off of him in waves. He sent a clear message to her mind. He didn't even have to speak it.

_Please don't leave me…_

Katara forced a smile, trying to be strong for his sake. She lifted a hand to his face, gently wiping away his tears.

"It's going to be okay, Aang. Don't be scared. I'm still here."

_Don't be scared…_

She had used those same words to comfort him in his death. If she had meant it then, she defiantly meant it now. She noticed him taking a deep breath, preparing himself to leave.

No matter how much it would hurt.

His form no more than an outline layer of light cut into the ever sinking sun, Aang turned his head, looking out towards the horizon. Katara followed his gaze. The sun looked like a blazing ball of fire in the sky. Beyond it, rolling hills of snow. The snow reminded her of something; of one certain incident…

_Will you go penguin sledding with me?_

Katara smiled at the memory, then turned her head to face Aang once more. His form was barely visible. Katara also noticed how sad he looked at leaving her second time.

Taking his hands in hers, Katara said very softly, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. And if I could come with you, I would. I…I love you, Aang."

His expression brightened, as if he had been waiting for her to say those words all along. Then, with slight hesitation, Katara leaned forward and noticed Aang doing the same thing until their lips met. The kiss was beautiful and ethereal, and something both of them had been waiting to do for a long time. Katara a chilly wind whisper past her, and the warm feeling of Aang's lips against hers vanished. Startled, she opened her eyes to see nothingness stare back her.

The wind blew again, swirling around her, and Katara knew Aang was saying his final goodbye. After a moment, the wind blew over the rolling hills, as if trying to remind her of the happy things. After all this time, Aang was trying to comfort her, just as she had done for him.

And the only thing Katara could think of, as she gently gripped the fish line necklace between her fingers, was the sound of Aang's laughter as she remembered sliding down the rolling hills of the South Pole on penguin sleds.

_Is there way I can find you_

_Is there a sign I should know_

_Is there a road I could follow_

_To bring you back home to me._

**A/N: Yeah, it wasn't that good, just a pathetic excuse for a first attempt at a songfic. Let me know if you enjoyed this at all( though I have to admit, I kinda almost started crying as I wrote this).**


	4. Chapter 4: Eternity Part lll

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! First, I just want to say that everyone sent me such nice reviews! You gave me praise that I'm not even worthy of. But, as I promised, this oneshot will be happier!**

**Liselle129: Well, I'm glad you didn't think it was pathetic. And good! I made another person cry! That's what I want! Thanks a lot!**

**Mcwheeler12: Thanks! I read your profile. And I found out that our favorite character is Aang! Yay! **

**Ataraia: Okay, let me say that, first of all, I worship your work. It means a lot getting praise from one of your favorite authors, and your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:3 Thanks!**

**ironhide11: This oneshot is happier, don't worry.**

**kataangfan22: You cried again? Well, let me tell you, I've never written any tragedies before. And I surprised myself in the way it came out. Thanks!**

**Tomboy 601: Thanks!**

**Icefire9: This one will be happier, I promise!**

**libowiekitty: Thanks! And I made another person cry!**

**frozenheat: Dude, you are awesome! Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas!**

**Phew, that has to be the longest Review Responses I've ever done! On with the story!**

A soft wind blew lazily through the trees, rustling the leaves and blowing some away. A few of them blew right in front of Aang, but the airbender hardly took any notice.

It was so quiet. Then again, things always seemed quiet in the Spirit World. There was never anyone to talk to. All the spirits always had better things to do.

Aang sighed and shifted slightly. He had been waiting on this boundary from the Spirit World to the physical world for what seemed like eons. But even so, he had refused to move. He had made a promise, a very special promise…

_Promise me you'll wait for me in the Spirit World, Aamg. Promise me._

And he _had_ waited. For eighty years. And in all that time, while she had grown older, Aang hadn't aged a day. One thing hadn't changed in all that time, though. There was still that agonizing feeling of loneliness that gnawed inside of him, a feeling he knew wouldn't go away until she had joined him in the Spirit World.

Aang remembered Katara telling him not to be afraid, and if she could leave the physical world to be with him, she would have. It was just so hard to say goodbye…

And suddenly, Aang found himself reliving the horrible memory of when he first came to the Spirit World…

_Everything was dark, and he was so cold. The darkness enveloped him, threatening to take over. Alone and frightened, Aang called out the first name he could think of._

"_Katara! Katara, where are you?"_

_There was no answer, and the darkness grew thicker. Aang had never felt so scared in his life, not only because everything was so dark, but because it was the only time he felt truly alone._

"_Katara, please, answer me!" he called again desperately, trembling with cold and fear. He refused to believe that he had left for the Spirit World._

_But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel Katara's comforting warmth or hear her voice anymore, telling him all of the great things he had done on earth and how she would never forget him. That only made him tremble harder._

"_Katara, please, where are you?" he called again his voice breaking under the unbearable urge to hold back tears. He was cold, alone and frightened, and there was no one there to comfort him._

_Then, a soft voice began calling his name and a bright light appeared in the darkness. _

"_Katara?" Aang questioned, hoping against all hope that it was indeed the young waterbender, and that he wasn't alone anymore._

_The voice only grew louder, and Aang moved toward it. However, he realized a moment too late that it wasn't Katara, and instead it was the entrance to the Spirit World, pulling him in._

_Frightened once more and confused, Aang tried to pull away. But it was too late. The Spirit World had him and was pulling him under…_

Aang shut his eyes tightly at the unwanted memory. There had never been another time when he felt so venerable, or so scared.

Another breeze blew, stirring out of his thoughts. He shivered and grabbed his knees, pulling them up to his chest. Now more than ever, he longed for someone, _anyone_, to comfort him, someone to keep him warm and tell him he was safe. No such person had come as of yet, but Aang kept hoping everyday.

Just then, a blinding flash of light appeared in front of him, almost like the he had seen when he first came here. He knew what it meant. It meant that someone else's life had come to an end and would be joining the other spirits here. However, this was no ordinary spirit…

The newcomer was a girl. She was absolutely beautiful, in Aang's opinion. But somehow she looked familiar to him, even she gazed at him in confusion. But it couldn't be. Aang knew she was growing old, but he never thought she would come here this quickly…

But it was, and he recognized her in a flash.

"Katara?" he breathed her name hesitantly.

Her beautiful blue eyes light up in recognition. "Aang?"

"Katara!" Aang cried her name joyously, standing up faster than the wind, only to be nearly bowled over when Katara trapped him in a warm embrace. She was once again fourteen, and her youthful strength had returned.

Aang sank wholeheartedly into her arms, drinking in Katara's warmth as if it were the only thing he could depend on. Katara sunk to her knees, suddenly feeling the need to just sit and hold the young airbender in her arms and never release him. Aang did not object to this at all.

"I missed you," Katara told him softly.

"I missed you too, Katara," Aang murmured.

Then, he felt something warm and wet on his head, and looked up to see Katara crying tears of happiness all over him. Katara merely pulled him back against her chest, stroking his face, as if to convince herself that he was really there, and she wouldn't have to leave him again.

"I'm finally here with you," Katara croaked out, her voice thick with the effort to hold back more tears, "And I'll never leave you again. I'll stay with you forever."

She heard Aang sigh contentedly, nuzzling his face against her chest as a cat might nuzzle it's owner. After all those years, he finally felt warm and safe.

Just then, another flash of light appeared. However, Aang and Katara ignored it, too absorbed in their happy reunion to notice or even care. But this new person was not someone who liked to be ignored…

The newcomer placed a warm hand on Katara's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, acknowledging his presence. Katara lifted her head with a look of annoyance that changed to pure happiness.

"Sokka!" she cried.

At the mention of the water tribe warrior's name, Aang looked up as well with a look that reflected as much happiness as Katara's.

Sokka sunk down to their level and pulled them all into a hug, his youth having returned as well.

"Good to see you again," Sokka said gently to them, hugging them even tighter.

They stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying the sheer bliss of being together again.

"It looks like our little family is coming back together," Katara said softly after a moment.

"What about Toph?" Aang asked, wondering what had become of his earthbending friend.

Katara replied, "She's a tough old girl, Aang. It'll be another few years before she comes and joins us."

Aang nodded in understanding. Sure, not all of his friends were here, at least, not yet, but some of them were. And at least now, he told himself, he wasn't alone. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly safe and content. And this is how it would remain for eternity.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my Eternity series! The end seemed a bit rushed, didn't it? Oh well! I've got more oneshots on the way! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Go

**A/N: Well, inspiration struck me and I had to write this down before it went away! So, yeah.**

**goldenwing57: Yes! You finally got to review my story! –does happy dance-**

**ironhide11: So glad you liked it!**

**frozenheat: Ask and ye shall receive.**

**libowiekitty: You always give me such nice long reviews! Thank you!**

**kataangfan22: Yeah, I'll warn you, this one is a little bit sad. But I have other fluffy ones in mind:3**

**StarDragon411: Thanks a bunch!**

**Summary: Yeah, just what I think would happen if Katara chose Zuko over Aang. Don't worry, I haven't crossed over. Kataang forever, baby!**

A mixture of fear, pure delight, and apprehension coursed through him as he got closer to the campsite. He could already feel the heat from the small campfire which crackled merrily in the center of their camp. But, just before he reached it, he stopped and turned around, hiding behind one of the trees to regain his composure.

Aang took a deep breath to steady himself, preparing for what he was about to do. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he was going to tell Katara how he felt about her. And to prove how much he loved her, he had made her a beautiful betrothal necklace. Well, it was beautiful in his opinion.

With that thought in mind, he tucked the necklace in his pocket and headed into the camp, where Katara sat in front of the fire, talking to Zuko.

The firebender and his uncle had joined their group a while back, after they defeated Azula in Ba Sing Se. The two firebenders had agreed to teach Aang firebending as well as help them battle the Fire Nation when the time came.

Normally, Aang didn't mind Zuko talking to Katara. But now, just the way they were looking at each other as they talked, it made the blood in Aang's veins feel like ice and a twinge of jealousy gripped him.

"Katara," he interrupted before the two of them could get further into their conversation.

The young waterbender looked up.

"Yes, Aang?" she said.

"Do you…uh…" Aang stumbled over himself, trying to use the right words, "Do you want to go for a walk by the lake?"

Her eyes lit up as she responded cheerfully, "Sure."

Aang let out a sigh of relief, but his breath caught again when Katara said, "See you later, Zuko."

The young firebender nodded in response.

Aang shot a glare at the exiled prince before he and Katara headed off towards the lake.

ooooooo

They arrived some time later. When they did, Aang pulled Katara over to large rock that sat near the shore, where the waves lapped gently at the sand that surrounded them.

"Katara," Aang finally said after a minute, "I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Aang?" Katara replied softly.

Aang paused and looked over the lake to avoid Katara's piercing blue gaze and to regain himself once more. The lake itself was beautiful, he noticed. The stars in the sky were reflected in the water so that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. The stars glittered encouragingly at him, and Aang turned his head back towards Katara.

"I...I like you Katara," he began, "As more than just a friend, I mean, I really like you. I think I even love you and I, well…I…" he didn't know how else to continue. So, he was about to reach into his pocket to pull out the necklace, not being able to wait to see her reaction when she saw it, when he heard her say his name.

"Aang," she whispered quietly.

The young airbender looked up hopefully, his eyes sparkling with starshine from the sky and all the innocent love his heart could offer. He was expecting for her to say she loved him as well. But he got an awful surprise.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara began quietly, not sure what to say, "But I don't love you like that. I, sort of like Zuko. I don't know what else to say."

Her words were like a cold slap in the face. A lump formed in Aang's throat that he tried to swallow, but it stubbornly remained lodged there. He felt frozen, to afraid to move at first, but he knew he had to say something, anything.

"What?" he finally said, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"I love Zuko, Aang," Katara answered him, "That's all there is to it."

"B-But," Aang tried to get the words out, "I…I made you…And I was so sure you would…"

He pulled the betrothal necklace out from his pocket, holding it up sadly.

Even Katara had to admit that it was beautiful. It was carved from the finest minerals with a beautifully cut diamond in the center of the larger stone with the Chinese character for love. The diamond sparkled in the moonlight teasingly.

Katara still shook her head. "I'm sorry Aang. But like I said, I don't love you like that. I love Zuko. Now, I need to get back to camp."

With that, she stood up and walked away. Aang watched her until her figure disappeared in the darkness.

Tears stung the back of Aang's eyes and he felt a sob of disappointment climb up his throat. He didn't realize he was shaking with the effort to restrain his pent up emotions.

Finally, unable to stand it, he allowed a soft whimper to escape him, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Aang had always heard that love hurt, but he never thought it could hurt this much. He felt his heart breaking inside of him and the shear emotional pain caused him to wince.

Slowly, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms, letting himself cry a little harder. But this time, Katara wasn't there to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay. In fact, Aang wasn't even sure if he wanted Katara to ever speak to him again.

After several minutes of crying, Aang lifted his head to look up at the moon, his face glistening with more tears that threatened to fall. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he shifted his towards the lake. Staring hard at the water, Aang let his grip on the betrothal necklace weaken to the point where he let go of it. The beautiful diamonds that would have looked lovely around Katara's neck glittered in the moonlight before disappearing under the surface of the water.


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Go Part ll

**A/N: Yes! It's a miracle! This story is going to have a happy ending! Actually, this was MyOtherName's brilliant idea. Thanks a lot, dude! And, ask and ye shall receive, dear readers! I am taking requests, so if there's something you want to see that you haven't seen yet, let me know!**

**StarDragon411: Trust me, I feel the same way you do.**

**MyOtherName: Thanks for the idea! And yes, I do sorta like bittersweet kataang stuff.**

**libowiekitty: I know! I'm so mean! I totally crushed Aang's little heart in my last story! He's just such a fun character to torture. –gives Aang a big hug-**

**Aang: Lady, what the hell is wrong with you!?**

**Me: Watch your language, Aang. **

**Mcwheeler12: Mucho thankies!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emper…: You're not the only one. –sharpens blade- Trust me, I hate Zutara with all my heart and soul.**

**ironhide11: Well, thanks for giving me such a nice long review. NOT! Just kidding.**

**kataangfan22: Your wish has been granted!**

**frozenheat: Wow, there was only _one _time in my stories when Katara was OOC? I never thought I got her in character! And, I was up late when I wrote that, so yeah. **

**ElicityFay: Man, I love Struck With Lightening! I've favorited that story, you know! And yay drama!**

**Katara2102: Yes, Zuko must pay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. And I don't own _A Moment Lost _by Enya. I don't know what it is with me and Enya songs…**

_It's only now when words are said,_

_that break my heart in two;_

_I wonder how you can endure_

_all I've said, all I say to you._

The forest was eerily quiet as Katara made her way back to camp. The sound was the light tapping of her feet on the hard packed earth. She was just returning from the lakeside, where Aang had asked her to join him, and she had gotten the surprise of her life.

Aang had told her that he loved her. His eyes had shone with hope and all the love in the world. And yet Katara still rejected him, even when he presented her with a beautiful betrothal necklace. She told him she needed to get back to camp, and left him, devastated by the lake.

Katara didn't know why she wanted to get away so quickly. To return to camp? To get back to Zuko? Or maybe, she thought carefully, it was so she didn't have to see the heartbroken look on Aang's face.

Katara abruptly veered away from camp, deciding she needed time to think.

Did she really love Zuko? The firebender was handsome, strong; brave; all the things Katara wanted in a good boyfriend. Then, she thought about Aang. He was young, spirited and always in a good mood. And he cared about her, no matter what. He had proved that tonight.

_But I don't care about him that way_, Katara thought solemnly.

Or did she? Katara knew she hated seeing anyone unhappy, especially Aang. It broke her heart when he was upset. And he in return cared about her happiness and did anything he could to protect her.

Katara remembered all those times when Aang risked his life for hers, and she in turn had risked her life for him. Zuko had never done anything like that. Did she really want someone who couldn't, or wouldn't, protect her?

And then she remembered another time when things had been especially hard, and they had been running so low on food that they had to ration it out. Their portions were awfully small to begin with. Even so, Aang had given up his portion to Katara, insisting he would be fine. He had gone without food for a little over three days. Katara had felt awfully guilty every time she heard his stomach growl, but he still told her he would be okay. Would Zuko ever do something like that for her?

Then Katara thought about how she had saved Aang's life at the battle at Ba Sing Se. She remembered how devastated she had been thinking Aang was dead. The pain, however brief it was, had been unbearable.

And Katara couldn't help thinking if that's how Aang felt now.

Katara stopped dead in her tracks, tears suddenly stinging her eyes.

_What had she done? _

She had broken her best friend's heart, and now because of her he would never truly be the same again.

But before she did anything, she needed to decide if she loved Zuko or Aang. They both had good and bad qualities about them, true. But then, Katara realized, that through everything, Aang had always been with her. He had always stood by her side and sacrificed his own happiness for hers. That was something Zuko could never give her.

With that, Katara turned tail and ran towards the lake once more.

_How strong, how brave, how true of you_

_to bear the hurt I gave._

_I know it tears your heart in two._

_all I've said, al I say to you._

Katara found the young airbender, huddled and sobbing on the same rock she had left him on. Her heart tore in two at the pitiful sounds of his crying. How could she do this to him?

_After all the words are said,_

_after all the dreams we made;_

_every one, a precious one,_

_every one a summer sun…_

Katara approached him cautiously, not sure what to do at first. Then, she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms comfortingly around the young airbender. His body was shaking in her arms as she pulled him tighter against her.

"Shh…" she crooned, "It's okay, Aang. I'm here."

Katara winced when she heard his breath hitch. But none the less, he buried his face into her shoulder, crying even harder. He wanted comfort so badly that it didn't matter who it came from.

They sat like that for a long time, their figures bathed in moonlight. After what seemed like years, Aang lifted his head to look at Katara, the heartbreak he had been subjected to still on his face.

Katara gently wiped away his tears, trying to make up for what she had done. Then, she spoke very quietly, her voice sounding very regretful and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know what I said hurt you and…I want you to know that stuff's not true anymore. I thought long and hard about all this, and, well…I know now that I love you. More than I loved Zuko in the first place."

His eyes shone briefly, before he replied, "Are you sure Katara? You're not doing this to make me happy, are you?"

There was an amused gleam in her eye before she whispered, "No Aang. _You_ make _me_ happy. And I told you, I thought about this. I love you, more than anything."

He smiled, looking Katara straight in the eyes before he pulled her into anotherhug.

The embrace lasted for several minutes, both of them enjoying being together. When they finally separated, they turned their bodies to look across the lake. A sparkle in the water caught Katara's eye that she knew wasn't just starshine on the water. It was a shiny object of some sort. Curious, she used her waterbending to lift it out of the water.

Lo and behold, it was the betrothal necklace. It was so beautiful that Katara didn't even know why she rejected it before.

She felt Aang staring at her and she asked quietly, "Did you really make this?"

Aang nodded softly and looked away once more.

After a pause, Katara handed the necklace back to him. He looked up, a look of surprise on his face. Katara smiled warmly at him and he smiled back in understanding. The proposal wouldn't be proper unless _he_ was the one that presented the necklace to her.

Holding it up, the diamonds sparkling in the moonlight, he asked Katara in a voice full of love and hope, "Will you marry me, Katara? When we get older, of course."

Katara happily took the necklace from him, taking off her mother's before placing Aang's necklace around her neck. She couldn't help looking down at it, fingering it gently and admiring it's beauty.

Then, Katara looked up at Aang, their gazes locking with each other's. At the same time, they leaned in towards one another before their lips finally met.

_Our first kiss, _Katara thought as she deepened it. She knew nothing could ruin this moment. Not Zuko or anyone else. This was how things were meant to be.

_A moment lost, forever gone,_

_can never be again,_

_so know how much it means to me;_

_all you said,_

_all you gave,_

_all your love to me. _


	7. Chapter 7: You let her go

**A/N: Yeah, a rather pointless, fluffmatic oneshot. Hey, I just made up a new word!**

**ironhide11: Well, gee, thanks.**

**Invaderk: Thanks!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor: That's okay, I won't write anymore Zutara oneshots. Like I said, that relationship sickens me. xP**

**StarDragon 411: Yay for fluffiness!**

**ElicityFay: Kataang forever baby! Wooooo!**

**libowiekitty: How could you!?!? I'd never write a Zutara story and have that as the main ship! Besides, I felt so bad for Aang, I just had to patch things up!**

**kataangfan22: Aw, thank you! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside:3**

**MyOtherName: Yes! Happily ever after stuff rules!**

**Summary: What might have happened a few days after the battle at Ba Sing Se.**

"Oh, Aang," Katara murmured softly as she knelt beside him, brushing the back of her fingers against his forehead.

As if being injured wasn't bad enough, Aang had to get sick too. And it just came out of nowhere. One day he was merely recovering from the wounds he received from the battle, and the next day he was too weak to get off of Appa's tail.

Now he laid there, his face extremely pale and shimmering with sweat, and his breath coming in uneven gasps.

Katara sighed; his fever was getting worse. Why on earth was he so sick all of a sudden? Had something more happened in Ba Sing Se that she wasn't even aware of?

A groan from underneath her startled Katara out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Aang gazing up at her, his eyes slightly unfocused and glassy. They were also bloodshot, Katara noticed. Even though he had been exhausted, Aang hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep in the whole three days they had been away from the Earth Kingdom capital.

Katara stroked the side of his face gently, hoping her touch would be enough to make him feel better. Aang groaned again and shut his eyes tightly, as if he were experiencing some awful pain Katara wasn't even aware of.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep, Aang?" the waterbender said softly. "You need it if you're going to get better."

To Aang, nothing sounded better than sinking into the warm, dark realm of slumber. He wanted to forget about his pain and sickness. But horrible nightmares plagued what little sleep he could get, so he simply stayed awake.

But now, he felt so weak he didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open. Maybe it couldn't hurt to at least try to sleep…

ooooooooo

_A slight breeze was blowing over the grassy cliff, coming in from the ocean. Aang took a deep breath; the air smelled warm and salty._

_He looked behind himself, hearing soft footsteps behind him. It was Katara, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. She walked closer until she was beside him, looking over the ocean as well._

_It didn't take long before they began to side-glance each other, looking to see each other's expressions. Then, they turned around to face each other and Aang took Katara's hands in his._

_He looked straight into her icy blue eyes, and suddenly felt very confident about telling her his feelings. It was a level of confidence he would never be able to achieve in the real world, but he felt safe here. He felt like he could tell Katara anything._

"_I love you, Katara," he said simply. But those words had a big effect on the waterbender in front of him. She smiled brightly and answered him softly, longingly._

"_I love you too, Aang. And…I need you. More than anything."_

_His smile mirrored hers, and then, they began to lean too each other…_

_Suddenly, the ground shook and the sky turned dark and ominous. Lightning flashed across the sky, reminding Aang of what happened the last time he came in contact with the deadly form of fire._

_Then, the ground began to crack, right in between him and Katara, separating them. He tried to grab her hand, but he was too late. The rest of the ground seemed to crumble away into nothingness. All that remained was Aang, and the source of his image fading away. It was the Avatar Spirit itself. But instead of feeling calmed as he had before in the presence of the celestial being, Aang felt terrified and recoiled at the sight in front of him._

"_You let her go," the Avatar Spirit said in the voice of all of the Avatars before him. "You have no right to love her."_

"_But I do," Aang said in a pleading voice, "I love her more than anyone will ever know. And not even the Avatar State can get in the way of that!" He added the last part in defiance._

_The Avatar Spirit narrowed it's eyes at him and said, "Terrible things will happen if you keep loving her, both to her and to you. Just remember, you let her go…"_

_The background flashed and Aang saw a world of ash and fire. He heard the Fire Lord laughing in malice, the laugh growing louder. Everything was under the rule of the Fire Nation…_

"_No," Aang whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. The air around him grew hotter, suffocating and burning his lungs. He struggled for breath, but the air itself seemed deprived of oxygen. Skeletons of all the people he had failed to protect began to grab at him with their long bony fingers._

"_You failed," they said in a hoarse whisper, "You failed…"_

oooooooooo

Aang's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as he still fought for breath. Looking wildly around, he noticed a very concerned waterbender looming over him. Looking closer, he noticed it was very dark out. It was late, why wasn't she asleep?

"Aang, are you okay? You were dreaming," she said, her blue eyes sympathetic.

Aang was still breathing heavily, fear and adrenaline coursing through him after his nightmare. Her concern deepening, Katara pulled him into her arms, hoping her touch would calm him. She rocked him back and forth, whispering comfortingly.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I've got you. You're safe."

Katara noticed that Aang still felt awfully warm, and instantly knew that his nightmare must have been caused by the fever.

Slowly, she felt him begin to relax into her arms, exhausted after his fast paced nightmare. Katara sat still for a moment just wanting to hold him and convince him he was safe. After a few more minutes, Katara finally broke the quiet.

"You want to tell me about your dream? It'll make you feel better."

Aang stayed silent for a minute before he said quietly, "I can't."

Now Katara was curious. Deciding to push a little further, she asked, "Why not?"

"It's…complicated," Aang answered her. He knew if he told her he would have to go all the way back to his experience at the Eastern Air Temple, and that would mean he would have to tell her…

"C'mon, Aang," Katara persisted, "Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to talk about it sometime. It's the only way it will go away."

Once again, Aang knew she was right. If he didn't tell her now, she would just keep pushing him until it drove him crazy. Girls always wanted to talk about things that bothered them, Sokka had said, and they expected everyone else to do that too.

But Aang decided, seeing everyone was asleep, that there was no better time to get it over with. And besides, he just wanted to curl back up and sleep.

So, out it all came. Everything from the Eastern Air Temple experience to his nightmare.

After he was done, Katara was silent. She just didn't know what to say at first. Finally, she spoke.

"I understand, Aang. And just so you know, you don't have to worry about whether I love you or not. My heart has always been with you, and it will never leave."

Aang sighed in relief. Then, Katara added, "Just let me go when you need the Avatar State's power. Because nothing should keep you from loving anyone, not even the Avatar State."

The feeling of relief deepened inside of Aang. His one large burden that was even bigger than saving the world had been lifted. He felt content and at peace. And all of a sudden, very sleepy.

Katara smiled and laid him back down on Appa's tail.

"Get some rest," she crooned stroking her fingers against his face, "You look like you haven't slept in ages."

Aang was only too happy to comply. He closed his eyes slowly and almost instantly fell into deep sleep, a sleep that would not be disturbed by dreams of any kind.

**A/N: Yeah, very pointless. I just thought that Aang might have a little bit of subconscious stress after the big battle. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Desert

**A/N: Heh, hi. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I'm just sorta focusing on my other story and such and I'm running out of ideas. Seriously people, tell me what you want to see and I will write about it!**

**Invaderk: I know, and I hope that everything in the show works out so that can happen!**

**kataangfan22: Got your review in my other story. I am sooooo sorry for being late, I don't know what is wrong with me!**

**StarDragon411: I hope that was a good dang! Just kidding, I know it was!**

**frozenheat: Thank you, a million times, thank you! **

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor: Yeah, it was pointless but interesting to write. If Aang did let Katara go, I'm going straight to California with a pitchfork and an angry mob and kill the creators! Revenge! Revenge I say!**

**Ataraia: Irony is a funny thing, isn't it? Oh well, Kataang is good medicine for you! And here's your update!**

**Summary: Dramatization of The Desert, because everyone knows that episode was a real tear jerker!**

"You tell me where he is now!" Aang threatened the Sandbenders that surrounded him and his friends. He was certain they were the ones that had stolen his beloved sky bison, Appa, and was determined to prove them guilty of their crimes.

As that threat was said, he slashed apart another one of the sand sailors that the Sandbenders had ridden in on.

"What did you do?" the leader of the Sandbenders asked his son, Gashuin.

"It wasn't me," Gashuin denied.

"You said to put a muzzle on him," Toph pointed an accusing finger at him.

Aang turned his head to listen to her before turning back and saying disbelievingly, "You muzzled Appa!?"

That was the final straw. Aang's eyes and arrows glowed with the burning intensity of the sun that shone above them. Teeth gritted in rage, he slashed apart the remaining sand sailor before turning to face Gashuin.

"I'm sorry!" Gashuin said, clearly quite frightened, "I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang said in the enraged voice of all the Avatars before him, his staff pointed at Gashuin.

His voice shaking, the sandbender replied, "I-I traded him, to some merchants. H-He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were gonna sell him there."

Aang's eyes were narrowed to their full extent by the time Gashuin finished speaking.

All of the sandbenders recoiled in fear as Gashuin offered fearfully, "Please, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

Aang wasn't listening. The winds began to pick up at a terrible speed around everyone, swirling sand off the ground.

Seeing what was about to happen, Sokka grabbed Toph by the shoulders and shouted to everyone, "Just get out of here! Run!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could from the enraged Avatar and the ball of wind that he created. The wind swirled sand all around everyone, nearly making it impossible to see anything. All anyone could do was crouch helplessly.

It was true that everyone had run away from Aang as he began to levitate off the ground, where his power would only increase. Everyone that is, except one certain waterbender.

Katara hated seeing him in this much rage. It was…scary. But she also knew that it wasn't just anger he was radiating. It was pain. All the pain that had been contained inside of him was swirling around in the screaming winds and sand that stung her eyes.

Katara remembered the last time this happened. It was when that general sunk her under the ground. She hadn't been able to pull Aang out of the Avatar State then. All she could have done was sit and watch helplessly.

But she wasn't going to do that now. Not when her friend needed her. She had to help him before he hurt anyone. Or himself.

Stepping forward bravely, Katara reached out a hand to him, half hoping he would see her and take it. But he wasn't even looking at her. So, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, bringing the cold gaze down to acknowledge her. Katara flinched slightly at the sight. She had never seen Aang's eyes so full of hate, or seen him so bent on destroying something.

Instead of running away, Katara returned his hateful gaze with a sad look.

_Please don't do this, _she pleaded with him silently.

When he didn't look away, Katara gently grabbed his other wrist and brought him towards her. She pulled him gently to the ground and wrapped her arms around him in a strong embrace.

After a moment, the winds began to quiet down. Sokka and Toph put down their arms that had been shielding their faces and squinted hard to make out the shapes inside the sphere of wind.

Inside, Katara tightened her hold on Aang, trying hard not to let go of him. If she did, he would merely levitate again and probably destroy them all.

_Calm down, Aang, _she comforted silently_, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay._

His body was stiff and rigid, as if he were bracing himself against her, trying to ignore her comfort. But it was impossible to ignore Katara. Part of her touch broke through his conscious, and soon tears began to stream down his cheeks. Realization seemed to hit him, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the flow.

The winds died down and the sphere of wind vanished, leaving nothing but Katara and the exhausted Avatar in it's wake. Katara dared to look down at his face, and noticed that the white glow had faded away to nothing and she saw his face relax into weak devastation.

All of a sudden, his body felt too heavy to support while standing up, as he was leaning heavily against her. So, Katara sank to her knees, taking him gently with her.

They sat like that for a moment, the only motion was Aang's heaving chest as he realized what he had done. Katara saw him open his eyes and noticed that they were filmed over with tears. In an attempt to soothe him, Katara placed her hand on his cheek and pressed his head deeper into her shoulder.

"Shh..," she crooned softly. "It's all over now. It's okay."

Katara watched as he shut his eyes tightly again and weakly turned his face into her shoulder, crying silently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Of course you didn't," Katara answered him, pressing her closed lips against the top of his head. "It's going to be okay, Aang…"

At the sound of footsteps, Katara lifted her head to see Sokka and Toph walking cautiously over to them before kneeling down. Sokka kneeled at his sister's shoulder while Toph remained standing, putting her hand on Katara's other shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Sokka whispered, low enough so that Aang couldn't hear.

Katara gazed down at Aang for a minute, feeling his body shaking slightly with his silent sobs.

"He will be," she murmured.

"We talked to the sandbenders," Toph said softly, "They're going to help us out of here. It's the least they could do for us after…Well, you know."

Katara nodded, looking down at Aang once more. He was beginning to grow quiet, but was still noticeably weak. She didn't think he would be able to stand, much less able to make it to the remaining sand sailor.

After a moment of complete silence, Katara whispered, "Don't worry, Aang. We're going to get out of here."

Aang feebly lifted his head to acknowledge her words.

"And I'll bet they have water," Sokka added.

Aang's expression brightened slightly. Now that he thought about it, he did feel awfully thirsty. He never had anything to drink when Katara offered it to him. He had been worried about Appa to really care about himself.

With the thought of being able to satisfy his burning thirst, Aang heaved himself up. Katara and Sokka quickly stood on either side of him, steadying him. Slowly, painstakingly, they made their way over to the remaining sand sailor where they helped each other aboard. They all took a drink out of the canteens that were offered to them and Aang took a well deserved rest, having not slept the previous night. Katara smiled, noticing that he was leaning on her shoulder. Then, she and the others looked up as the sand sailor started off towards the edge of the desert, where new adventures awaited them.


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbeat

**A/N: I'm home from school today with a cold. I feel like such crap. Thanks for everyone's wonderful ideas! I'll see about using them!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emporor: I really liked the idea you gave me! I'll probably use it in my next oneshot!**

**frozenheat: Thanks! The idea you gave was very interesting and I will defiantly see about it!**

**libowiekitty: Well, thanks! And, it is weird to be writing about the stuff before Ba Sing Se…**

**Invaderk: Now I feel all happy inside!**

**kataangfan22: I could do that. I'll think about it…**

**ironhide11: Calm down, Mindi, don't have a seizure on me. Although Azula does need to die after what she did to Aang! Now, all of a sudden, I wish I had some cyanide. **

**Summary: Remember my Eternity series? Well, what if the tables were turned…**

All was quiet inside of the motel house that Aang and his friends were staying in. There wasn't much to say anyways. At least, not after…what happened.

Sokka walked into the kitchen where a young lady with black hair and a simple brown dress stood in the center. She was the owner of the modest motel. And she was currently cleaning up leftovers from supper.

"Hi, Yan," Sokka greeted her quietly.

Yan regarded him with a steady eye that soon melted into an expression of greeting.

"Well hello, Sokka," she said back, "Come back for seconds?"

She smiled jokingly, knowing of the water tribe warrior's enormous appetite. She should have known by now. Sokka and the others had been here for a week.

Sokka smiled back and answered, "No thanks, Yan. Just wondering if you had any leftovers. I was going to take some to Aang."

Yan nodded before she handed him a bowl of soup and biscuits.

"And you're in luck. It's still warm," she said before she turned around again and continued cleaning up.

Sokka took the plate in his hands. He was about to turn around when he found himself staring at the cabinets that lined the walls of the kitchen. Those cabinets had only one purpose: to hold the millions of herbs that Yan had. Many of them Sokka had never even heard of.

"Hey, uh," Sokka said, still looking up at the cabinets, "You wouldn't happen to have any herbs up there that could help Aang, would you?"

Yan turned back around to face him, looking at him sadly.

"There is no herb that can heal a broken heart," she said in a voice wise beyond her years, "Only time can do that. The only thing you can do for your friend right now is just be there for him and help him get through this."

Sokka nodded reluctantly. For some reason, Yan reminded him of Katara…

Pushing the thought away, Sokka said goodbye to Yan before heading out of the kitchen and down the hallway that led to the room Aang was staying in.

Sokka sighed sadly. It seemed that Aang was the only one who hadn't gotten over Katara's death. He had fallen into a sort of depression that no one could get him out of, where he stayed in his room and didn't come out, except for an occasional drink of water. But in the whole time they had been here, Aang hadn't done anything to acknowledge anyone's presence.

Sokka paused once he was right outside Aang's door. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit apprehensive about going inside. The spirits only knew what awaited him…

But there was only one way to find out.

Building up his courage, Sokka pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was how dark it was inside the room. There were no windows and it was awfully cold. But obviously, Aang didn't seem to notice as he sat on the bed at the other end of the room. His back was towards Sokka, and he didn't do anything to acknowledge his friend's presence.

"Hey," Sokka said quietly. Aang didn't respond.

"I brought you some supper, in case you were hungry," he tried again. Aang remained silent.

Sokka knew Aang was upset about Katara's death, but he never thought that the young Avatar would be this upset. Everything had been turned upside down for all of them though, when Katara had been killed in an attack mounted on them by Fire Nation troupes. They had all been terribly injured in the attack and fled deeper into the Earth Kingdom, where they eventually found this motel about a week ago.

And in that whole week of turmoil, Aang hadn't even bothered to eat, even when things calmed down.

Sokka noticed that now. His ribs were visible beneath his clothes. Sokka figured Aang had either forgotten about his hunger or he was ignoring it.

"Aang?" Sokka said his friend's name, wanting to make him feel better but not knowing how. That had always been Katara's department.

Setting the bowl of soup down on a small table next to the bed, Sokka sat on the bed beside Aang. He reached forward and gently placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang jumped, not expecting to be touched.

"Aang, look," Sokka began, not sure what to say without hurting Aang any further, "I know you miss her. We all miss Katara, me especially. But, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Aang swung around, his eyes meeting Sokka's very suddenly. Sokka almost jumped at the look in Aang's eyes. They were red from countless hours of crying and bloodshot from no sleep. And they looked tortured…

"I can't just deal with it Sokka!" Aang shouted unexpectedly, his voice sounding hoarse and unused, "It's just not that easy!"

He turned away again and said in a lower voice, "But you wouldn't understand. No one understands…"

"Maybe I would if you'd tell me," Sokka said softly.

Aang sighed, suddenly feeling the unbearable urge to cry welling up in his chest. But he decided to just get it out. It wouldn't matter anyways…

"I loved her Sokka," Aang said in a barely audible voice, "I loved Katara more than anything. And now she's gone for good."

Sokka regarded him for a long moment. He had sort of known that Aang liked his sister, but not that much.

"I know how you feel," Sokka said sympathetically, a flash of sadness in his eyes.

Aang turned his gaze back towards him, his eyes filming over with tears.

"Remember what happened at the North Pole, with Yue?" Sokka said softly.

Aang nodded.

"Aang, I know what it's like to lose someone you love and not be able to do anything about it. It haunts you for the rest of your life. But, you deal with the pain and you move on. No matter how much you don't want to."

Aang turned his head away from his friend.

"Katara wouldn't want you to live like this," Sokka added in a low voice.

The truth of Sokka's words hit him hard and Aang winced slightly.

There was another pause before Sokka said in a lighter tone, "I'll be back to check on you later. That soup better be gone by the time I come back." He nodded towards the plate that held the soup and biscuits before standing up and making his way over to the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Aang stared after him for a while, letting their conversation sink in. And suddenly he realized how stupid he was to even think that Sokka didn't know what he was going through. He had lost Yue and now his _sister_, both were people he cared about but lost without having been able to do anything about it.

Then, Aang thought about Sokka's last statement. It was true. Katara would so upset if she knew that he was living like this. He couldn't just break apart because the girl he loved left him like this. He had to be strong.

_I'll do it for Katara,_ Aang thought resolutely.

Deciding to start on his new campaign, Aang looked over at the plate of food that had been left for him. Well, maybe it couldn't hurt to at least _try_ to eat something.

Hesitantly, Aang reached for one of the biscuits and took a small bite. At that moment, he realized how hungry he really was and, suddenly it felt like he couldn't gulp down the soup and the rest of the biscuits fast enough.

ooo

Later that evening, just as he had promised, Sokka came to check on Aang. He poked his head quietly and carefully through the door and peeked in.

And there was Aang, sleeping soundly in his bed with the plate beside him empty.

_Good, _Sokka thought. He then very quietly made his way over to Aang's bedside and took the plate to be washed in the kitchen before exiting the room just as quietly as he had entered.

And the whole time, Katara had been watching.

She peeked out from behind Aang's bed and walked over to his side, watching him for a moment. Even though he was asleep, he still seemed troubled. His facial features were tight, as if he were having a bad dream. Sympathy filled Katara, and she gently placed her hand on his forehead, stroking it slightly when his face relaxed as he entered deeper sleep. She smiled and couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his cheek softly before pulling his blankets up further around his shoulders. Aang smiled in his sleep.

Katara's smile only grew wider before another thought entered her mind. Carefully, she reached behind her neck and undid her mother's necklace. Then, just as carefully, she reached under Aang's bed sheets and groped for his hand. When she found it, she placed her necklace in his palm and gently closed his fingers around the pendant. The neckalace almost instantly materialized when it made contact with Aang's skin. Aang pulled it closer to with a soft, contented groan.

Katara looked at him tenderly before she decided it was time to head back to the Spirit World. After all, she knew she probably get that necklace back eventually.

_Goodbye Aang, _Katara said softly, _Don't miss me too much. We'll see each other again in a heartbeat. _


	10. Chapter 10: The Fire Nation hold

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. School work has just been kicking my ass lately (it still is, but oh well). My English teacher is teaching us Romeo and Juliet like the world will end if we don't know every single little detail that happened in it. I still have an essay to do, but it isn't due till after break. Okay, I'm done with my little pity party now. On another note, I'm trying out for a solo in my chorus for the song _When You Believe_. Song from the movie Prince of Egypt. **

**Anyways, credit goes to Invaderk for this chapter. It's inspired by Invaderk's story In Love, Death and Life. Awesome, awesome story. If you want to check it out, it's in my favorites.**

**kataangfan22: You're probably ready to kill me for not updating, aren't you? I'm sorry! I sear, I still love this fic and I'm still going to keep writing it!**

**StarDragon411: Ah yes, such sweet sorrow.**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor: No, actually, I didn't cry. Amazing, isn't it?**

**ironhide11: Deep is good. I love deep!**

**libowiekitty: Well, thank you! **

**ElicityFay: Hey, I just noticed that too! **

**frozenheat: Sad is good. But I'm not a depressed person. Trust me, ask my friends! I'm the farthest thing from depressed! I get hyper very easily (especially when I think about the fact that the third season starts in almost a month! Wohoo!)**

**Invaderk: People are going to kill me for writing another sad story. Anyways, thanks for allowing me to use this wonderful idea of yours! And I'm glad you liked my last oneshot!**

**Mew Cherry: Really? That's okay, I cry a lot too. But crying is good. I tell my mom that I love movies that make me cry, and she looks at me like I have a disease and tells me that I am "such a girl."**

**GYY: Yes, I know it was sad. But like I said, I love sad stuff!**

**Ataraia: Ironically, I just got over a cold. But, I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. And I swear, the next one will be happy. I'll make it peaceful, just for you!**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

"C'mon! Move it!" shouted the voice of one of the fire nation guards. His shout was followed by a rough shove to Aang's shoulders. Aang stumbled forward a few paces before quickening his stride slightly.

They had been captured the day before by a few fire nation soldiers that were apparently under Azula's command. They had directions to bring the four of them to the Fire Nation hold where they would be staying. Aang had only agreed to allow themselves to be captured and fight for the Fire Nation after the lives of his friends were threatened. Their lives were still in danger, if Aang went back his word. Aang knew he would never forget the look on Katara's face when he surrendered…

"I said move it!" the guard commanded again. He shoved Aang forward hard enough to send the young Avatar to his knees. Aang shook his head and heaved himself up, forcing himself not to glare and pushing down the urge to swing right around and put an end to that Fire Nation guard's taunting days. But Vayu forbid should he try something like that.

"_If you even attempt to escape or fight back, I'll silence your friends for good. And I'll make you watch."_

Aang remembered the guard's words well, and he forced himself not to shudder. Instead, he glanced over at Katara, who was looking at him worriedly. Aang smiled, trying to convince her that he was okay.

But things would never be okay, not as long as they were constantly under the watchful eye of the Fire Nation.

oooo

Later that evening, the four of them arrived, exhausted after their long trek, to the Fire Nation hold. Aang looked at the enormous double doors that led to the inside in awe. They were composed of steel and, of course, had the Fire Nation insignia branded on the front.

One of the guards walked forward and exchanged a few words with the guard outside the gate. With a nod from both of them, the gates were opened and they walked inside.

They were led into a deep, dark place that was most likely the place where all of their prisoners were kept. It looked ominous and frightening, and the only source of light was a few candles scattered randomly outside specific cells.

After walking until they were in the dead center of the aisle of cells, one of the soldiers said in a gruff voice, "Alright. Take the Avatar to the cell in the opposite corridor."

Abruptly, Aang was swung around and pushed forward to another aisle of cells that would be far away from his friends.

But she wouldn't tolerate this.

"Aang, no!" Katara cried unexpectedly, struggling against her bonds. She couldn't stand the idea of being separated from him. What if they hurt him, and she didn't know about it until it was too late?

No, that wasn't going to happen.

Giving a mighty pull, Katara freed herself from her captors and her bonds and sprinted forward. She didn't stop until she had caught up with Aang's guard and pulled Aang himself fiercely into her arms.

"I won't let them take you away from me," she whispered to him.

And all of a sudden, he knew what she meant. What if they never saw each other again? All of Aang's resolve melted away and he sunk further into her arms, not being able to hug her back because of his bonds.

But their embrace was cut short by a pair of hands that took Katara and pulled her arms behind her back. Another guard pulled Aang back towards him and pushed him forward.

"No! Aang!" Katara screamed, struggling against the guard that kept her from her friend. She kept looking back as she herself was pushed further along. Aang looked back too, his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He knew wherever he was going, his friends wouldn't be coming with him, and that made him even more frightened. What would he do if he needed their comfort and they weren't there? And what if someone hurt them and he couldn't protect them?

His struggles werein vain, and soon he was pushed out of sight. The only sound was the reverberating echo of his call as he cried out desperately for Katara, and Katara's calls back to him.

ooooo

Katara leaned against the wall of her cell, her arms folded across her lap. She glanced over at her brother, who was sleeping lightly. She couldn't blame him though. Even _she_ couldn't sleep tonight.

Katara wrapped her arms around herself. It was awfully cold out. Generally, it was supposed to be freezing at night and steaming hot during the day in these desert regions.

_Fabulous, _she thought wryly.

She couldn't help but wonder if Aang was all right. He had called to her and she had answered him in tears until she couldn't hear him anymore. Then, she and her Sokka had been forced into this metal cell, and Toph had been taken away.

_I hope Aang and Toph are getting some sleep, _Katara prayed silently, _Aang especially._

He would need it, come morning. Under agreeing that he wouldn't try to escape, the soldiers had also compromised that Aang could learn firebending here.

_What if he hurts himself?_ Katara thought worriedly, _Or what if he refuses to firebend at all? What would they do to him? If they even think about hurting Aang I'll…I'll…_

She decided not to finish. Instead, she laid down on a scratchy, uncomfortable mat in the cell and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about creaming every firebender in the entire Fire Nation hold.

oooo

Aang finally managed to doze off a few hours before dawn. He had stayed awake the majority of the night cold and hungry. The only way he had managed to stay warm was by curling into an uncomfortably tight ball in the corner of his cell.

And it seemed that he had only just fallen asleep, when a large hand shook him awake roughly.

"Get up," the voice said unkindly, "Your first lesson begins at dawn."

Aang's mind had processed the guard's words, but his exhausted body refused to move from it's warm, tight ball.

"I said get up!" the guard commanded again and yanked Aang to his feet. The airbender had no choice but to follow, his limbs moving robotically and his eyes blinking blearily.

"And if you impress the master," the guard taunted, "You might just get breakfast."

At the word "breakfast", Aang quickened his stride. Well, maybe this master wouldn't be too hard to impress, and he could have a nice hot meal to satisfy his ravenous hunger.

ooooo

Two weeks later, and still no food. Aang had been lucky to get water.

But now, he was in desperate need of both. He remembered not so long ago that he had collapsed on his way to the training center and his master, master Huo, had threatened to kill his friends if he didn't get up. Only when he saw Katara's tearstained face looking at him through the bars of her cell did he find the strength to get up.

Now it didn't seem like even Katara could help him.

The usual morning routine had been followed so far. The guard had come for him to take him to the training center. Aang noticed that it became increasingly earlier in the morning for when the guard would come for him. He figured it was punishment for not progressing well in his lessons. He acted like he didn't have the first idea on how to firebend, and he was suffering for it.

As they headed to the training center though, the guard that was leading him turned to the left, taking Aang with him.

"We're going to take a little walk first," the guard sneered, "Maybe a walk would help

you focus on your lesson. Master Huo is getting impatient with you."

Aang knew that the guard was doing this for the wrong reason. This guy knew very well that Aang could barely make it to the training center, much less go on a "walk" that could last a mile or more. But Aang didn't say a word and complied, following the guard in his chosen direction.

oo

The sun rose higher in the sky, beating unmercifully down on anyone who walked beneath it. But still, Aang and his guard were walking. For four hours now.

Aang's head was spinning painfully with exhaustion. Not only that, but he began to feel lightheaded to the point where several times he thought he was going to faint.

Aang licked his lips and swallowed, desperately wishing for water. Looking up slightly, he realized that he was back in the Fire Nation hold and heading for the training center.

"Hope that walk helped," the guard taunted. Aang wasn't listening. He couldn't even seem to make his mind focus anymore. Everything began to fuzz and sounds began to echo, and his vision was becoming dimmer by the minute.

Suddenly, Aang's legs couldn't hold up his weight anymore, and he collapsed in a heap at the guard's feet.

oooo

"Aang's sick, Sokka, I know he is. I heard some soldiers talking about it outside our cell. We have to get of here," Katara said resolutely. She had heard that the Avatar had a fever that was rising rapidly. She instantly knew that they had to plan their escape.

Obviously, Sokka agreed with her. He didn't want to spend one more day in this horrible place.

"Alright," he said, "We'll get Toph and Aang and then get out of here. Tonight."

**A/N: Well, that turned out completely different than what I thought it would. Just random excerpts from what I think might have happened to the Gaang in their stay at the Fire Nation hold. As for the rest of the story, you're just going to have to read Invaderk's In Love, Death, and Life. Everyone tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Stars from the heart

**A/N: Here I am! Again! Man, I just got done writing an essay for English. Talk about cruel! What kind of cold hearted person gives homework over vacation? An essay no less! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Ataraia, for telling me to write a peaceful oneshot for once! Here it is!**

**frozenheat: Glad you found it interesting!**

**Invaderk: Well, I'm glad you approve. I was waiting to hear your opinion, because it was the one that really mattered! Not that no one else's opinion matters! Anyway, you get what I mean. Thanks a lot for telling me what you thought!**

**kataangfan22: Yes, it is happier! Thank the spirits! And, I tried to make it nice and fluffy, because I love fluff! I'm just not very good at writing it. XD**

**ironhide11: Shut up with the giant mushrooms already, will ya!? Just kidding! **

**ElicityFay: Yes! Read it, I command you to! And thanks for the review!**

**Ataraia: Oh, it wasn't too corny, it was great! And, I don't know why, but when I look at Kataang, I see more than just sunshine and butterflies. I see a lot of angst, and I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. Don't get me wrong, I think Kataang is the cutest ship on the face of the planet, and has potential for a lot of fluff! Glad you liked the dedication!**

A slight breeze blew, carrying with it the warm smells of early summer. If one paid close attention, they would be able to detect the hint of lilacs and other such flowers on the wind.

But that was only part of the reason she was awake.

Katara lay awake on her bedroll, her blankets ceremoniously kicked off because the night was so warm. Everything was so quiet and still. The only sound to be heard was the slow, steady breathing of her companions as they slept soundly.

Katara knew what she was awake for, though. The moon was full that night, and it seemed to be telling her that something very special was going to happen that night.

_Stars will fall from the heavens and your heart, _the voice whispered. Katara obviously knew what the falling stars would be. She had seen a meteor shower once when she was very young in the South Pole. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. But the second part puzzled her…

Sitting up, Katara decided to focus on the first part more. Falling stars were beautiful, but there was no point in watching them if there was no one to share them with. Unless…

Katara scanned the sleeping forms of her friends, deciding who would be the best person to watch the stars with. Sokka? Absolutely not. He would be a pain to even wake up. Toph? Probably not. She wouldn't be able to see the stars anyway. That left Aang.

Katara smiled. _Of course, _she thought, _Aang would love to watch the stars._

She stood up quietly, careful not to disturb anyone, and walked over to Appa, where Aang was sleeping.

She stopped once she was in front of the giant bison's tail and looked down. Aang was facing her, his lemur, Momo, curled up against his stomach. Katara couldn't help but stare at him for a moment longer than necessary. Her eyes wandered up and down his body, marveling at the way he was bathed in moonlight. Her gaze stopped to rest on his face. She almost felt guilty for waking him; he looked so peaceful. Blinking to snap herself out of her trance, Katara knelt down to Aang's level and placed her hand on his shoulder before she gave him a gentle shake.

"Aang, wake up," she whispered.

Aang slowly opened his eyes, although he would much rather keep them closed. He was exhausted, and he felt warm and cozy lying on Appa's tail.

"What?" he croaked, fatigue thick in his voice.

"C'mon," Katara said, keeping her voice low, "There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought you'd like to see it."

Aang's eyes were already drifting shut, sleep threatening to enslave him once more. But instead, he blinked several times in a valiant effort to keep them open. The mere thought of being able to spend some time with just Katara made him feel excited. Now if only he could just get himself up…

"Alright," he answered softly.

Katara smiled happily. She knew Aang would say yes all along. She watched as he sat up, disturbing Momo in the process. The little lemur retreated to another area on Appa's tail, where he could have a little more peace. Aang stretched and yawned, forcing himself awake. Unable to sit still and wait, Katara grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Let's go," she said, "I know the perfect spot to watch the meteor shower."

Aang followed her until they reached a hilly field with grass that swayed gently in the wind. Katara kept moving until she found what she deemed the perfect hill. She sat down and watched as Aang sat down beside her.

After a moment of quiet, Aang asked, "So, what _is_ a meteor shower?"

Katara gazed at him for a minute before answering, "You know what a shooting star is, right?"

Aang nodded.

"Imagine a whole bunch of those falling out of the sky."

Aang blinked at her for a moment before ascending his gaze to the sky. The stars were twinkling peacefully…for now. But the thing that really struck him was how small he and Katara appeared under the vast, velvety expansion of sky. Here in a field, the sky seemed so…big.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I know," Katara said wistfully, "It's amazing."

They sat in silence for many moments. Sometimes their gazes would meet, but then they would look away, blushing.

Finally, Katara said happily, "Aang! Look!"

Aang turned his gaze up towards the sky. He couldn't even speak. It seemed that the heavens had opened up and were spilling stars onto the earth.

For several moments, they watched the stars fall in silence. Then Katara said in awe, "Aren't they beautiful?"

Aang looked over at her, marveling at how the light from the falling stars accented her. And at that moment, Katara seemed too beautiful to really belong to earth.

"Yeah," he breathed, still looking at her, "Beautiful."

Katara looked over at him, and suddenly, she couldn't look away. The look in his eyes as he stared at her; she found it…captivating. Their smiles died away and they began to lean in toward each other…

Bothy of them suddenly realized what they were doing and snapped backwards, Aang clearing his throat nervously while Katara blushed.

"The, uh, stars I mean," Aang stuttered out, referring to what he said before.

"Yeah," Katara agreed with him, still recovering herself.

_Stars will fall from the heavens and your heart, _the voice from the moon whispered again. Is this what it meant? Katara began to wonder. She dared another glance at Aang, and noticed the young airbender had directed his gaze to the sky once more. But from the light of the falling stars, Katara could see that he was blushing furiously.

_Yep,_ Katara thought happily, once again looking at the sky, _That's what it meant alright._


	12. Chapter 12: Storms of love

**A/N: And another cutsie little oneshot to warm everyone's hearts! Anyways, this story takes place sometime before they met Toph, maybe while heading to the North Pole. Dunno, I'm just guessing.**

**Invaderk: Yeah, I don't do make outs, so don't worry. Hope you like this one too!**

**frozenheat: Yes, for some reason I'm in a happy mood. But that's always a good thing! **

**kataangfan22: If you thought the other one was fluffy, then you're going to drown all the sugar and fluff in this one!**

**libowiekitty: Well, I hope you like this story better. Glad you liked the meteor shower!**

**ElicityFay: Glad it's one of your favs. It's about time I wrote something happy, isn't it?**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor: I was beginning to wonder where you were. I will use those ideas eventually. Like I said, I'm in a really fluffy mood lately, so we'll see what happens! Glad you came back!**

A chilly wind whipped brutally through the small valley, blowing hard enough to knock snow right off trees. It was a total whiteout, making seeing anything impossible. And this was the reason Aang and his friends had to land.

Once they were situated safely on the ground, Sokka shouted above the roar of the wind, "It's too much of a whiteout to set up camp. We'll have to make do with we can grab quickly."

Aang and Katara nodded, although Sokka couldn't see them. Katara hugged her coat tighter around her, trying to keep out the intense cold.

With that being said, Katara and Sokka groped for their sleeping bags quickly and settled near Appa. Sokka was inside of his within a few moments, pulling the zipper over the top of his head and disappearing inside.

Katara grabbed hers, but stopped when she noticed that Aang was heading over to his regular spot on Appa's leg. She knew immediately that Aang would freeze if he stayed out in the open like this. So, she called out to him.

"Aang, wait!"

He turned around, facing her. Katara gazed at him with sympathy. He was holding his arms tightly in a desperate effort to keep warm, but despite his effort, he was shivering.

Katara walked a little closer to him so that she could talk to him easier.

"Why don't you come inside my sleeping bag with me?" she suggested. "You'll freeze if you stay out here."

"I'm f-fine K-Katara," Aang said through his chattering teeth.

Katara gave him a look that said clearly that he wasn't fine.

"C'mon," she coaxed, "Momo can come in too, if he likes."

The little lemur poked his head out from inside Aang's shirt. He chattered in agreement, obviously freezing himself.

After a few moments, Aang agreed, but not without blushing softly.

Katara first opened up her coat quickly, wincing from the cold blast of air that greeted her. Aang hesitantly pressed himself against her, both embarrassed and stiff with cold. Just as quickly, Katara closed her coat and worked her sleeping bag over the top of them. She then zipped the top over them and they lay themselves down in the snow.

By now, Aang's blush was giving off enough heat to keep them both warm. But despite his embarrassment, he had to admit that this little cave was quite cozy. Soon enough, the heat from their bodies filled up the inside, making both of them feel sleepy.

"Night, Aang. Night Momo," Katara said quietly before closing her eyes.

"Night Katara," Aang said softly.

Just then, Aang noticed that a small blush had spread over Katara's cheeks as well. Aang smiled, happy that Katara felt something for him like he felt for her.

Sighing contentedly, Aang snuggled against Katara, and was fast asleep within moments. Neither of them even cared that the snow had already buried them. It just made the atmosphere inside even more warm and cozy.

**A/N: Short and sweet. Can everyone say 'awwwwwww!'**


	13. Chapter 13: Cries in the Night

**A/N: Alright, enough fluff. Time to write what I write best. **

**Invaderk: Aw, thank you! I actually was smiling the whole time I was writing that.**

**MyOtherName: That's ok. I would feel picky too. But I have a reasonable explanation for everything. I had to read this book for summer reading called Winterdance. It was about the Iditarod dog race. The narrator, Gary Paulsen, was caught in snow storm like the one I wrote about and had to zip himself up in a sleeping bag. He was buried in the snow too, and what's more, he had to leave his dogs out in the snow. So if you felt bad for Appa, imagine what it was like for those poor huskies! But, I'm glad you liked it in the end. Thanks!**

**kataangfan22: I'm glad that the fluffiness was to your liking!**

**ElicityFay: Yay for adorableness! **

**frozenheat: Me too. Glad you liked it!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor: Well, Aang and Katara are waterbenders, so I guess they'd figure something out! I promise, I'll use your idea in the next oneshot. This idea just came to me and wouldn't let go!**

**TheKataangKing: I'll save you! –throws lifesaver and misses- Oops…Well, thanks for reviewing anyway!**

At first, she thought she was hearing things. Katara rolled over, trying to block out that annoying sound that was pulling her out of the deep sleep she had worked herself into. She needed her sleep anyways. They were going to fight the Firelord tomorrow.

But no. The desperate, fearful cries weren't part of her dreams. They were real, and disturbingly familiar.

Opening her eyes blearily, Katara waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the place she was staying in. Then she remembered that she was below the deck of one of her father's ships, lying in a warm, cozy cot.

Sitting up, the blankets falling down around her waist, Katara focused her gaze on the source of the cries. It was the small lump who was tossing and turning at the opposite end of the room, his blankets kicked off in the midst of his painful slumber.

_Aang, _Katara thought sympathetically. The young Avatar had fallen asleep in the cot opposite her earlier in the night.

Getting up groggily, Katara rushed over to his side as fast as her half asleep body would allow her.

"Aang, wake up," she said softly, shaking his shoulder, "It's just a dream."

Aang's cries reduced to frightened whimpers, and finally he opened his eyes. Katara slowly came into focus above him, and after a moment, he heaved himself up so that he was sitting. All the while, Katara didn't take her eyes off him, unsure what he would do if she touched him.

Soon enough, she saw the glitter of his tears in the moonlight as they slipped down his cheeks. Katara hoisted herself into the cot beside him and took him into her arms.

"Shh," she comforted him, "It's okay. You're okay. I have you, nothing's going to get you now. You're safe. Shh…"

Aang cried softly into her shoulder, too scared and confused to know what else to do. He could feel Katara rubbing her hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him. He knew he shouldn't be making such a big deal about this. After all, Katara was just trying to comfort him from his nightmare…

His nightmare. Aang's whole body began to tremble with fear at the thought of it. It had been so awful, he didn't want to repeat it, not to Katara or anyone else.

Katara sat there patiently with Aang for a long time. She didn't know how long it was exactly. Minutes and hours seemed to blend into one, so distinguishing time was impossible. Besides, all that really mattered was getting Aang settled enough so that he could get back to sleep, something that he would need if he was to defeat the Firelord the next day.

After…however long it was, Aang turned his head to the side so that he was facing the opposite side of the room, his crying reduced to nothing more than a few sniffles. Katara continued to stroke his back and pressed her cheek against the top of his head.

A few moments of silence passed before Aang pulled in a long shuddering breath and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright," Katara murmured. "What are friends for?"

Another moment of silence passed before Katara asked, "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Aang shook his head. He couldn't tell her. In fact, now he hardly remembered it himself. All that he could recall was that it was full of pain…so much pain…and suffering.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

More silence.

"Well, why don't you try to sleep with what's left of the night?" Katara suggested. With that, she pulled herself out of the warm embrace, and hopped down onto the floor, making her way over to her own cot.

Aang stared after her, suddenly feeling cold and frightened once more. He knew he would never get to sleep like this. There was only one way…

"Katara," he spoke her name in the barest whisper.

The waterbender turned around at the sound of her name, fixing her eyes on Aang.

"Yes, Aang?"

"Could you, uh, could you…," Aang fumbled nervously with his words. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, filling them with heat.

"Could you…stay with me tonight?" he finally managed to stutter out.

Slightly taken aback, Katara answered, "I…sure. If that will help you sleep."

Aang nodded. Katara then made her back over to Aang's cot and hopped up into it again. Quietly, Aang laid down on his side, facing Katara, and Katara in turn lay down facing him. Katara draped the blanket over the top of both of them before settling back down.

After a pause, Aang asked in small voice, "Do you really think I can beat the Firelord, Katara?"

Smiling warmly at him, Katara replied, "Of course you can. But you can't beat anyone if you're too tired to fight them tomorrow."

Aang smiled, then settled back down.

"Thank you Katara," he whispered, "For everything."

With that, Aang snuggled closer to her, and Katara could have sworn she heard him sigh. Still, the innocence in the action was enough to make her heart melt.

When his soft, even breaths told her he was asleep, Katara leaned forward slightly and kissed his forehead. She had planned on retiring to her own cot once Aang had fallen asleep, but she found this closeness to be…comforting somewhat. And she didn't think she'd be able to sleep without it.

So instead, Katara closed her eyes, and let the warmth of Aang's body lull her to sleep. Because, even though they were going to fight the most dangerous battle of their lives tomorrow, she knew that right at that moment that she would be there for her friends, especially Aang. And as long they had each other, they could face anything the Firelord threw at them.


	14. Chapter 14:Lessons, Awkward & beautiful

**A/N: Hi all. Yeah, I'm coming down with yet another cold. But I do have good news. No, I didn't save a bunch of money on my car insurance. I found out when the new season is starting! April 27! Wohoo! And hopefully, this chapter will be better than the one I posted before. Really sorry about the crappy job done on that one.**

Dusk was just beginning to settle over the land, painting the sky in lovely shades of pastel reds, oranges, purples and pinks. But the air was still thick and steamy from the hot day that had gone by. The day had been too hot to really do anything, in fact. So, the Gaang had decided to reside near the river. Not only was it cooler here, but it was an easily accessible source of water.

Now, it was finally beginning to cool down enough to at least move around a little. And Katara was definitely going to take advantage of this rare moment.

She had told the others, who were eating supper in the camp that she was going to relieve herself of the heat, and take a nice swim. Maybe even practice a bit of waterbending.

When she finally reached the riverside, Katara looked around briefly, just to make sure she was alone (even though she knew her friends would come running if she was in trouble) and slipped off her blue robe to reveal her white swim clothes. She then undid her long braid and stepped into the water, shivering slightly. It amazed her how this water could stay so cold, even in 100 degree weather!

Even so, the cold felt good. It was relief after the hot, sticky day, and Katara went in until she was up to her waist. After pausing for a minute, Katara gathered up some water and proceeded to bend it into graceful shapes, widening the span of her arms and shrinking it, and just enjoying bending the water overall.

_Still,_ she thought gloomily,_ It's not as fun without-_

"Aang!" Katara yelped as the sudden presence of the airbender on the shore of the river startled her. "I didn't see you there!"

Aang looked at her guiltily before saying, "Sorry. I just wanted to come and watch you waterbend. It's boring at camp without you."

He blushed noticeably, and suddenly Katara felt a pleasant heat rising up to her cheeks as well.

"Well," she suggested, walking closer, "You can come in with me if you want. Waterbending is boring if you don't have anyone to share it with."

Once again, Katara felt her face heating, or perhaps it was just getting hotter than it had been before. Either way, Aang shrugged and pulled off his shirt and shoes hastily before sliding into the water with Katara.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Katara said to him as he waded over to her. "I mean, because it's been so hot all day."

"Yeah," Aang agreed with her.

There was a moment of silence between them. Aang lowered his gaze guiltily, trying not to stare at Katara too much. The fact that she was in her underclothes and had her hair down didn't help.

_Oh, c'mon,_ a voice in his head said tauntingly,_ You know you like her. This is only proving it._

That last thought slightly mortified Aang, and he shivered.

Katara looked up at him. "You cold?" she asked.

"A little," Aang answered her.

A small smile formed on Katara's lips as she said, "Well, why don't we warm you up? I could teach you a new move, if you want."

Aang looked up at her and smiled brightly before replying, "Sure!"

_That smile,_ Katara thought as she walked a few paces away from him. Even in the water, she began to feel a little warm.

Once she was a suitable distance from him, Katara began to instruct him.

"Okay, today I want to teach how to take away your opponent's bending water. The actual movements aren't too hard, but you have to concentrate hard, because you're trying to overpower your opponent. Pick up some water for a minute."

Aang did as he was told, suspending the water between his hands.

Katara brought one hand forward, then brought it back towards her body in a fist. The water Aang was holding came obediently to her and lay suspended above her left hand.

"Ready to give it a try?" she asked.

Aang nodded. He looked briefly at the water Katara was holding before stretching out an arm. He saw the water begin to quiver, and pulled his hand back like Katara had. The water came towards him just as easily as it had for his teacher, and he stood there, beaming at her.

Katara nodded her approval. "Good. Now I'm going to make it a little harder."

The two of them stayed at this for a while, Aang able to take it from Katara each time. Until the last time, that is, when Katara's hold was particularly strong. Aang could see the concentration on her face, and knew he was going to have to work pretty hard to get the water this time.

Aang furrowed his brow, his concentration matching Katara's. But, for a split second, Katara overpowered Aang, and the globe of water that was suspended between them came flying towards her and pelted her full in the face.

Aang gaped at Katara with a combination of mortification and shock as Katara pulled her wet locks out of her face.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean…" Aang tried to explain.

"It's okay Aang," Katara said, surprisingly passive. She walked over slowly towards him.

"You're not mad?" Aang was surprised.

There was a pause, before Katara answered, "You mastered the move. I'm not mad at you for that. However…"

With no more of a warning than that, Katara raised her arms gracefully, summoning a good sized wave from the water behind Aang and proceeded to drench him with it. Aang coughed and sputtered, wiping the water away from his eyes as he glared at the smug waterbender standing opposite from him.

"_Now_ we're even," Katara said with a smirk.

Aang continued to glare at Katara for a minute, before his lips curved into an evil smile. He placed a hand behind his back, rotating his wrist in a few directions before a blob of water blasted Katara in her back.

Katara shrieked in surprise before turned her gaze back towards Aang.

"Why you little…" Katara said playfully, and summoned another blob of water with two hands and shot it towards Aang. He moved aside and retaliated. Soon, it was a full blown splash fight. The two of them didn't even notice how late it was.

However, the splash fight came to an abrupt end when Katara came charging forward, laughing so hard she could hardly walk straight. She was about to drench Aang with yet another wave, but she tripped and almost went face first under the surface. Thankfully, or unthankfully, Aang caught her against him.

Katara closed her eyes, panting from the fear of almost going under. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that the side of her face and her hands were pressed against Aang's chest to prevent herself from falling. Soon enough, Katara could feel a furious blush rising to her cheeks.

"You okay?" Aang asked her, trying not to sound too flustered.

"Yes, fine," Katara said breathlessly.

After a moment more, Katara pushed herself away from him. However, Aang still had a gentle grip on her upper arms, steadying her. They stared at each other for a moment, the look in each other's eyes captivating the other. Not even knowing what they were doing, they began to lean in slightly…

"Hey! Are you two coming back to camp, or are you going to stay the river all night?"

Aang and Katara looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Sokka, standing there with his arms crossed and looking a little peeved.

"Coming, Sokka!" Katara called back.

Sokka waved dismissively at them before heading back to camp.

There was another pause before Katara started heading back over to the shore.

"C'mon," she called. "We'd better go before he comes back."

Aang nodded and followed her.

Once in their clothes, the two of them headed back to camp, trying not to look at each other. But Katara still couldn't contain her blush as she thought about…what almost happened.

_I guess waterbending really is more fun when you have someone to share it with. _


	15. Chapter 15: It all comes down to this

**A/N: This one actually came to me while I was listening to Ghost Love by Nightwish. Oh, and I'm glad everyone liked my last oneshot better. Thanks to all of my reviewers for that. Once people review this story, I'll get back to regular review responses, so don't worry. Enjoy!**

**Summary: The final battle. There's a bit of gore in here, so watch out.**

It seemed like it would never end.

Benders and warriors from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe were fighting their hardest, but the Fire Nation was fighting just as hard. They were equally matched in strength. However, near the end, the firebenders were slowly being pushed back as dusk began to approach.

And that's when the Fire Lord himself appeared.

He stood at the edge of the heaving mass of battling benders, calling attention to himself by blasting a ball of fire into the center of the battlefield. Everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention towards him.

After a moment of silence, the Fire Lord spoke.

"So, after a hundred years, the other Nations still believe they can defeat the Fire Nation?" he said in a hoarse voice. "I'll prove that the Fire Nation cannot be defeated. I'll massacre anyone who disagrees!"

Everyone stood still, and even the bravest warriors backed away a few steps. Katara and Sokka stood back to back; Katara in a waterbending stance, and Sokka with his boomerang at the ready. They had their gazes turned towards Ozai.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked Sokka in a loud whisper.

Sokka opened his mouth the answer, when a familiar voice echoed across the sky.

"I disagree."

Everyone looked up, towards the massive tower that was the Fire Lord's palace. There was a gaping hole in the side of the building, where Ozai had blasted to arrive in his current position. And in the center of that hole was Aang, his staff in hand. Lightening cracked across the sky, and the sky itself became the color of blood as if to emphasize the Avatar's arrival.

Aang leaped down from the tower to stand a few feet in front of Ozai, his smoky colored eyes burning with defiance. Ozai grinned maliciously.

"So this is the great Avatar?" he taunted. "You're no more than a child. A child could never hope to defeat me."

Then, for his own amusement, he added, "However, I challenge you to a battle. Just you and me. A battle to the death."

Katara gasped. "Aang, don't do it," she pleaded quietly.

He must not have heard her plea, because Aang replied, "I accept your challenge."

Then, he turned his head towards the group of warriors from the three Nations and shouted, "No one interfere!"

Aang lowered his eyes slightly to see his friends, noticing that Toph had joined Katara and Sokka. He sent them a pleading look, telling them without words that what he said applied especially to them. Then, he turned his attention back to Ozai.

His earthbending instincts kicking in, Aang waited for Ozai to strike first. The Fire Lord did so, punching a blast of fire effortlessly forward. Aang raised his hands, creating a wall of earth in front of him that blocked the fire. However, his wall shattered as soon as the fire made contact, making Aang a bit nervous. It just showed how powerful the Fire Lord really was.

Ozai stepped forward, flames shooting out of his bare feet. Aang leaped up into the air, blowing a gale that knocked the Fire Lord off his feet. Once he landed, Aang sent a tremor through the ground that caused spikes of earth to jut up underneath Ozai. Ozai yelled in rage and pain, glaring at the Avatar who stood opposite him. The Earth and Water warriors cheered.

"Go Aang!" Katara screamed.

"Yeah, you show him!" Sokka punched his fist into the air.

"Good goin', Twinkletoes!" Toph added.

Aang heard them, but tried not to lose focus. He stared at Ozai, his eyes narrowing. The Fire Lord stomped the ground, almost as an earthbender would. He then brought his hands up over his head, summoning a wall of fire up from the earth right under Aang.

Aang leaped out of the way, just as the flames began to lick at his heels.

Ozai was ready again. He spun around and punched another blast of fire at Aang. The blast scored Aang's right side as the Avatar twisted to avoid it. Aang yelped slightly as the flames burned his flesh.

Once he landed, Aang glanced over at his side, not only seeing the burns he received, but his water skin, the one had gotten from Master Pakku before the battle. He had completely forgotten that it was there.

The Fire Lord sent another wave of fire at the Avatar, and Aang created a shield of ice to deflect the flames. His shield melted slightly, but left him with enough water to create a few large icicles. Once done, he threw them at Ozai, aiming for his chest. Ozai melted them easily. He them created a few fire daggers and launched them.

Aang leaped up in the air to avoid them, sailing over the Fire Lord as he did so. However, he came close enough to Ozai so that the ruler of the Fire Nation grabbed his ankle and slammed him down to the earth.

Aang felt the air being knocked out of his lungs, and for a minute he saw black lights in front of his eyes.

"Aang!" Katara screamed.

"C'mon, get up!" Toph shouted. "Beat him into the ground!"

Aang heard them, but didn't have a chance to move as Ozai lifted him up by his ankle and slammed him against the ground on the other side of him.

Seeing that the Avatar was too stunned to fight back, Ozai lifted him again and tossed him into the wall of the tower.

Katara heard Aang's body connect with the stone structure with a sickening thud. Staring at him in horror, she also noticed that he also had several gaping wounds now that were beginning to bleed freely.

"Aang, c'mon!" Sokka screamed next to her. "Get up! Ozai's coming towards you!"

But Aang didn't move, his body in a state of shock. He could hear his friends screaming at him, telling him to get up. His every _instinct _was telling him to move. But he didn't have time to. Ozai picked him up again and repeatedly slammed him into the earth.

"So tell me Avatar," the Fire Lord asked tauntingly, "How does it feel to be beat to death? You're about to join the rest of your people. Soon the world will belong to me!"

Summoning what little strength he had left, Aang managed to bring his free foot up and kick Ozai in the neck, combining that with a fire blast.

The Fire Lord howled in pain, but otherwise took no notice. Instead, he began to beat Aang harder.

"Why you little son of a…" he began, but was cut off by another blow to the head from Aang.

Katara felt a little spark of hope. At least Aang was still trying to fight back. But her worry returned when Aang went completely limp.

With a victorious shout, the Fire Lord tossed the Avatar into the crowd of onlookers. Katara felt like time had stopped as she watched her best friend sail through the air to land with a dull thud on the ground, no more than a few feet in front of her.

"Aang! No!" she cried out as she raced towards where he laid, Sokka and Toph on her heels.

Katara knelt down at his side, ignoring the blood that was spilling out from Aang's body. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it desperately.

"Aang get up! Please!" Katara begged.

"Yeah, Ozai's still over there," Toph said quickly, "You can get up now."

Aang focused his rapidly dimming gaze on his friends, managing to say one name.

"Katara," he choked, the blood running from the corner of his mouth beginning to run faster with the effort it took to speak. But suddenly, his vision went completely black, and he stared out into nothingness. But then a shape began to appear in the darkness that took the form of Avatar Roku.

"Don't give up, Aang," he said in an ancient voice.

"No!" Katara wailed in grief, pressing Aang's rapidly cooling, blood soaked hand to her forehead.

Sokka's whole body began to tremble with rage. How _dare_ the Fire Lord do this? That bas… He didn't even regret…

"You see that, father?" Ozai shouted to the sky. "I have killed the Avatar! I am not the weak link in the chain! I have proved myself worthy to be Fire Lord!"

A war cry emitting from somewhere deep inside him, Sokka held up his boomerang and prepared to lunge forward, to put an end to the Fire Lord and take revenge for his friend.

But Toph suddenly grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Let me go!" Sokka shouted. "I have to…he killed"-

"Yeah, I know what he did." Toph said, anger rising in her voice. "But if Aang couldn't stand up to him, then you defiantly can't. Do you think Aang would want you to die like that for him?"

All the fight seemed to drain from Sokka in that moment and he dropped back.

Suddenly, the air began to echo with voices, thousands of ancient voices. They seemed to be saying all different things at the same time.

Everyone looked up at the blood red sky as lightening flashed across it. Katara stopped her crying and listened.

As the voices grew louder, Katara caught a movement out the corner of her vision, and felt the hand she was grasping like a lifeline pull itself away from her.

It was Aang, grunting slightly as he heaved himself up. Blood dripped down his body, and his legs trembled so much that Katara was sure he would collapse all over again. But he got himself standing, seeming oblivious to every person around him except for Ozai.

Aang panted heavily with the effort to stand, but his eyes burned with determination. A blue figure appeared next to him; Roku. The old firebending Avatar was visible to everyone now, not just Aang.

"It is the Avatar's duty to restore balance," Roku said to his incarnation. "No nation shall rule over the others. The Fire Nation shall not claim victory."

And then suddenly, the spirits of all the past Avatars began to appear, surrounding Aang. Ozai looked on in shock; Aang's calling upon the spirits seeming to frighten him.

"You know what you must do," Roku said with intensity.

Aang closed his eyes for a minute, and when he opened them again they glowed a blinding white. The spirits of his past lives disappeared, giving him the power to defeat the Fire Lord once and for all.

Clenching his teeth, Aang raced forward with blinding speed and launched a powerful blast of air at Ozai. The Fire Lord was knocked off his feet. He didn't even have time react when the Avatar rose into the air and raised his hand. The earth began to shake and steam began to appear from the very depths of the Earth. Steam blasted the Fire Lord back onto his feet, and caused serious burns.

But Aang was far from finished. He came down to the earth with such force, that the ground cracked underneath him. Earth spikes came up at the Avatar's will, and he punched them forward to land solidly in Ozai's chest.

Without giving him time to react, Aang blasted the Fire Lord into the wall of his tower with a raging inferno of fire. After a few moments, seeing that Ozai didn't move, the glow left Aang's eyes and tattoos, and he simply stood there.

Katara, Sokka and Toph rushed forward to Aang's side, ready to help him.

"Aang?" Katara asked him uncertainly once she was beside him.

"It's okay, Katara," he said breathlessly, his mind beginning to fill with darkness. "It's okay…"

Aang collapsed in her arms. Katara braced herself slightly, a worried look appearing on her face. Was he…

"Don't worry," Toph assured her, as if reading her mind. "He's not dead. Just tired. I can't say the same for Ozai though."

Sokka smiled and turned to the crowd of Earth and Water warriors, raising his arm in victory. A cheer erupted from the crowd, seeming to drown out all thought.

Katara looked down at Aang's sleeping face and smiled. He did it. He saved the world.

ooooo

Aang slowly began to awaken a few hours later. He groaned slightly. His whole body ached and stung. Maybe it would better if he just went back to sleep…

"Aang?" a voice above him asked uncertainly.

Opening his eyes, Aang saw through slightly blurred vision that it was Katara who had spoken. But not only was Katara hovering over him, but Sokka and Toph were there as well.

"Hey guys," Aang whispered, trying his best to smile.

Now that he was more awake, Aang noticed that he was in a small bed of some sort in an Earth Kingdom war tent. He was covered in several layers of heavy blankets to block out the cold of the night that had settled in. He had also been cleaned of the blood that had stained him before, and there were several wraps covering him.

"So," Sokka began in a hushed voice, "I guess it's over."

"Kinda hard to believe," Toph said.

There was a pause, before Aang asked, "Katara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the young waterbender answered, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Uh…" Aang looked at Sokka and Toph. "Can you two leave for a minute?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and Toph muttered, "Whatever." Then, they headed out into the darkness of the night.

Katara watched them leave and then turned back to Aang, waiting to hear what he wanted to tell her.

"I want to tell you something," Aang began nervously, averting his eyes to the blankets that covered him A blush formed on his cheeks. "Something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

He glanced up at her slightly, the look in Katara's eyes encouraging him to keep talking.

Aang took a deep breath before he finished.

"I like you Katara, but more than normal. Much more than normal. I think…no…I know I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Aang didn't dare look up at Katara. That required courage he didn't have. But eventually broke the silence.

"Oh Aang," Katara began softly, "That is so sweet. You know, I kinda noticed that you liked me."

Aang looked up at her, seeing that she wasn't mad. "You did?"

Katara nodded. "At first, I wasn't sure if I liked you back or not, but, now I know."

Aang stayed silent waiting for her answer.

Katara then leaned forward and tenderly touched her lips to his. She felt Aang stiffen a bit before he melted completely underneath her. She even felt him trying to return the kiss.

After a few moments, Katara pulled away. She smiled at the look of bliss on Aang's face, and touched her hand gently to his cheek. Aang closed his eyes and sighed, feeling dizzy with happiness.

"Get some rest, Aang," Katara murmured. "I'll stay here with you."

And that was the last thing Aang heard before drifting into a deep, blissful sleep.

**A/N: Eh, I'm not very good at fight scenes. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Brute Force, the Aftermath

**A/N: Ugh, this thing took me **_**forever**_** to type! Well, anyway, I just want to say that credit goes to Invaderk for this chapter, once again. It's an aftermath of what happened in Invaderk's story, Brute Force. You might want to read that story before you read this, or else you might confused. It's an awesome story anyways!**

**Invaderk****: Thanks for putting up with me. You are just so generous, letting me use your ideas and such! And with my last chapter, I wanted to do something that no one else had done before. Put that together with the song Ghost Love and you get last chapter!**

**kataangfan22****: How could you say that!? Of course Aang had to pull through! I can't kill him in every story I write! XD Glad you liked it anyway.**

**cacman2****: Yay for cute stories! And it's not weird that you're a guy. This site needs more guys! And all the male writers I seen on this site are pretty damn good.**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: I liked the last one a lot too. Glad you liked the fight scene. And about your idea, I might think about it. lol, I liked that line too. You have to admit, Aang had a point!**

**Ataraia****: Sorry that I keep you waiting so long. Yeah, by the end of the story, I just wanted to get the stupid thing done, since I generally write my chapters in one sitting. Glad you enjoyed it anyways!**

**goldenwing57****: Alright, calm down, don't kill me. I'm glad you're being so enthusiastic (as if you aren't bad enough in school). XD**

**Kataang's-Loyal-Humble-Servant****: Surprisingly, I'm not a depressing person, but I've been told that I'm really good at writing tragedy. I'm planning on writing a tragedy story soon once I get done with my Avatar/Warriors story, so you might want to check that out! And thanks for reviewing!**

The silence of the night was interrupted by the sound of feet running on the dry, cracked earth of the Fire Nation hold. But no one noticed the source of the noise, the Avatar and his friends, as they made their way over to where Appa was being kept with Momo in a small, dirty stable.

There were surprisingly no guards, but it just made it easier for the four of them to get away. Appa looked up, giving a slight growl of happiness when he realized who it was. Momo chattered excitedly from his cage that hung from the ceiling.

"Shhh…" Sokka shushed the animals quickly, and they immediately fell silent.

The Water Tribe warrior was the strongest out of all of them, even without food for nearly four weeks, only receiving meager meals. So, it was he who led Appa outside while Toph freed Momo.

In a moment after they were all outside, Sokka hopped onto Appa's head, while Toph scrambled into his saddle.

"Katara, c'mon!" Sokka whispered loudly, "Get yourself and Aang up here and let's go before anyone sees us!"

Katara looked at the half conscious boy beside her. His arm was slung around her shoulders, too weak to support himself.

"Aang," Katara whispered, trying to encourage him, "I can't lift you up on Appa all by myself. You're going to have to help. Then we'll be out of here, I promise."

Aang lifted his gaze towards her, his eyes slightly unfocused. He wanted to get out of here more than anything. Trying to ignore the faintness that he felt, Aang set his jaw determinedly and nodded.

With that, Katara, climbed into Appa's saddle. She felt Aang trying to help her, pushing them up. Once they were safely aboard, Sokka whispered, "Yip yip!"

Appa took off as quietly as a flying bison could, seeming to sense the need for silence. All of them held their breath tensely until they had sailed safely over the gates of the Fire Nation hold.

Still holding him, Katara felt Aang sigh in relief. She couldn't blame him. She thought that she and Sokka looked bad while being imprisoned. They were nothing compared to what Aang must have been through. Katara could feel his ribs so easily beneath his clothes, she wanted to cry.

"Aang, what happened to you?" the waterbender breathed as they sailed over a stretch of water.

"You really want to know?" Aang whispered, his voice hoarse from days without water.

Katara nodded. In a voice that was hardly audible, Aang explained everything that had happened in the last four weeks, not leaving a single detail out.

"The only reason I didn't firebend was because, if I did, I'd have a debt to the Fire Nation," Aang concluded. "The last thing I need is a debt. But they cracked down on me, literally. Meals didn't come as often and they woke me up earlier every morning to train."

The others were in a state of shock. Toph's mouth was agape and Sokka simply didn't know what to say. In the end, it was Katara who spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. I didn't even…I mean…"

"It's okay," Aang consoled her. "It's over now. All we need to concentrate on now is getting food and rest."

"Which is what you should be doing," Toph said. "You need it the worst out of all of us. I could hardly recognize your footsteps when we were escaping."

"She's right," Katara said softly. "We'll wake you up when we find something to eat, okay?"

Aang nodded slightly and let himself sink heavily against his friend. He was out cold in a few moments time.

Sokka landed Appa on the first patch of solid ground in sight, both he and his friends too tired to travel anymore. In case they needed to make a quick escape, as they were still in the Fire Nation, all of them slept in Appa's saddle that night. It was probably the best night's sleep they had gotten in four weeks.

oooo

Sunlight streamed through the forest canopy the next morning, prompting the creatures that lived in it out of their hiding places. Birds began to chirp merrily, and the sound of a creek running was heard in the distance.

Katara woke slowly, the forest's early morning sounds preventing her from sleeping any longer. She opened her eyes blearily, taking in her surroundings. She noticed that the sun was already well into the sky as she peered through the leafy branches above her.

_Were we really asleep that long?_ Katara wondered. She had never slept in this late before. _I must have been more tired than I thought I was…_

It was then that it occurred to her that she had something warm and heavy on top of her. Katara flipped her gaze towards her lap, and realized with a slight blush that it was Aang, still sleeping heavily. Katara's blush deepened when she noticed that one of her arms was encircling his waist, and the other was around his shoulders. His head was resting on her chest, rising and falling as she breathed.

Trying desperately to focus on something else, Katara looked around Appa's saddle, seeing Toph curled up in one corner of the saddle and her brother in the other corner, using his arms as a makeshift pillow. They were both still sound asleep.

Unexpectedly, Katara's stomach growled, reminding her why they were out here and where they escaped from.

Knowing they would all need their strength if they were expected to leave the Fire Nation alive, the young waterbender gently and carefully worked herself out from underneath Aang, relieved when he didn't wake. She then hopped down from Appa's saddle and grabbed her water skin, deciding to leave the finding food part up to Sokka.

_Well, he is the better hunter, _Katara admitted to herself. With that thought, she headed down to the river to find water.

oooo

Katara returned a short time later with her waterskin full, to find that Toph was awake and had put up a makeshift camp. Aang was still asleep, but he was no longer in Appa's saddle. Instead, he was on the ground with the blind earthbender watching over him.

But Sokka was not there.

But before Katara could open her mouth to ask where he was, Toph answered for her.

"He's out hunting. When we found you gone this morning, we thought you had been kidnapped or something, but I felt your vibrations coming from the river, so I knew you were okay."

Katara looked at Toph guiltily. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys where I was going, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. We all had a hard night."

The blind earthbender nodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a minute. Katara let her gaze drift towards Aang, who looked like he was more unconscious than asleep.

"Did he wake up while I was gone?" Katara asked.

Toph shook her head. Then she added, "But he was mumbling something in his sleep. Something about firebenders. I think he said your name, too."

Katara was a bit shocked. But her shock was interrupted when Toph suddenly asked, "Well, you spent the whole morning by the river. Did you happen to get any water?"

The waterbender blinked before she answered, "Yes, of course. I had a drink of the water myself. It was very good."

She handed her waterskin to Toph, watching as the earthbender downed at least half the water inside it. After she was finished, she handed it back to Katara.

"You're right," Toph said as she wiped and hand across her mouth. "That's good water."

Katara's smiled turned into a frown as her gaze once again drifted to Aang.

"Think I should try to wake him up?" Katara asked her friend.

Toph shrugged. "If you think you can."

Katara got down on her knees, Toph moving out of the way to give her room. She then placed her hands on Aang's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake to prompt him into waking.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young Avatar finally lifted his eyelids open.

"Katara?" he asked uncertainly.

Once again, the waterbender in question felt like she wanted to cry at how weak and raspy his voice sounded. But she knew crying wouldn't solve anything.

"Here Aang," Katara said softly, bringing the opening of her waterskin closer to his mouth. "Have a drink of water. It'll help you feel better."

Aang gave her a small smile. Katara then lifted up his head slightly and slid the opening into his mouth, pleased when she saw his throat convulse as he began to drink. Aang shivered as the water slid down his dry throat, easing his terrible thirst.

When he finished, Katara set him down. She heard a small but grateful, "Thank you," come from below her and couldn't help but smile.

A rustling in the bushes made the waterbender swing her heard around in alarm. Toph began to say, "Don't worry, it's just"-

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed happily. Not only had her brother returned, but slung over his shoulder was a young deer and he carried a few fruits in his other hand.

He paused, before saying with a smile, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

oooo

And eat they did. Even Aang had been able to work past the nauseous feeling in his stomach and eat a bit of fruit. It had been ages since they had all eaten a full meal, and it showed. It had taken them nearly all afternoon to prepare the deer Sokka had killed.

As dusk began to settle over the forest, Sokka stretched his arms and declared, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, I should be getting to bed too," Katara added.

Toph nodded, lying down and closing her eyes.

Katara on the other hand, lay down close to Aang, who was already asleep. She just wanted to be there in case he needed her. Or maybe she just wanted to be near him to help _herself_ fall asleep.

_Everything's perfect,_ Katara thought as she closed her eyes. _We just need to keep this up and we'll all be strong again in no time .Nothing can hurt us now…_

But she was in for a horrible surprise.

oooo

At first, Katara thought she was just hearing things. But soon she realized that the frantic chattering wasn't a part of her dreams. Opening her eyes slowly, Katara saw, to her surprise, that Momo was licking her face, desperately trying to rouse her. Her mind still filled with sleep and noticing that it was still very dark out, Katara merely batted the lemur away and closed her eyes again. But Momo came back, his chattering even louder.

Now Katara was just annoyed. So, she sat up, ready to push the lemur away again. But, seeing her move, Momo scampered over to where Aang lay, touching his nose to his master's head before pulling away suddenly.

Annoyance changed to concern. Katara got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to Aang's side. She placed a hand on his forehead before she recoiled. Now Katara understood why Momo had pulled back. Aang was burning up!

"Thank you Momo," the waterbender said quickly, before she was cut off by a pained groan. She looked away from Momo down to the young Avatar at her knees, and noticed that he was indeed awake. His breathing was coming very fast, and his eyes were glazed from the fever.

"Aang, what's the matter?" Katara asked. Well, that was just stupid! She knew what the matter was!

"My…stomach hurts…" Aang gasped out, "It hurts…so bad…Make it stop Katara! Please!" He shouted the last part out.

Her eyes filled with tears at seeing him in such pain. For once, Katara didn't know what to do, and that only made her even more scared than she already was. But then, she realized, there wasn't much she _could _do, except comfort him.

"Shhh…" Katara soothed, placing her hand on his sweating forehead, "Calm down. Panicking will only make it worse. Just take a deep breath and relax."

Aang tried, but upon breathing out, another cramp gripped his stomach, making him flinch and whimper slightly. Katara shut her eyes tight, still trying to hold back tears.

"What's going on…?" a sleepy voice asked. Katara swung her head around and saw Sokka waking up slowly, with Toph behind him.

"Aang's really sick," was all the frightened Water Tribe girl managed to say.

Upon hearing this, Sokka shook his head to clear the sleep from it and scooted over to his sister's side.

"He said his stomach hurt. Really bad." Katara informed him.

Sokka put a hand on his friend's forehead and sighed. "There's nothing we can do. He's going to have to rid of whatever poison's inside of him out himself."

This wasn't what she wanted to hear, even though Katara had known it from the beginning. But instead, the young waterbender sat down next to the Avatar, trying to make herself useful. She began to speak softly to him, and after a minute he settled down slightly.

A few hours later, Aang finally managed to roll over with Katara's help and heave. The waterbender sighed. At least this meant he was a little better. But in throwing up, Aang had emptied his stomach once again, making him even weaker.

Once Aang had laid back down and fallen asleep, Katara turned to her brother and Toph.

"His fever's gotten worse," she murmured. "I thought after he had…I thought he would be better and that would be the end of it."

Sokka shook his head. "No," he said solemnly. "This is just the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17: Pt ll of Chapter 16

**A/N: Here I am, finally! You people are probably ready to murder me for leaving you hanging, huh? Oh well. Here's the next chapter!**

**Kumori Doragon****: You and me both. The last chapter actually took me like, four days to write. But most of them I write in one sitting. Well, here's your ending!**

**kataangfan22****: Yes! Aang has to get better! Here's the update you've been waiting so patiently for.**

**ElicityFay****: Drama and angst (or Aangst XD) are my realm, man. Don't faint on me! You need to read this chapter, now!**

**Invaderk****: Glad to be of service. And I'm happy that you liked it. Bet you would like this even more if I did a part 2, huh? 8D**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Wow, really? I'm so flattered! Really, you made my day. I was debating on whether this would be just a oneshot or not, but now it's not! Let's see if I can use your suggestion next chapter…**

**KataangNuttyBabe****: Well, I'm glad you like them!**

The night passed by slowly. Katara hardly got any sleep in her worry for Aang, though she managed to doze at points while Sokka or Toph watched him for her.

Now, she sat with the young Avatar's head in her lap, watching his chest rise and fall languidly as he slept. His breathing rate would speed up occasionally as a bout of pain would reach him, but Katara was there to soothe him every time.

Soon, the sun began to rise up over the horizon. Its rays gently touched Katara's face, and the waterbender was prompted out of her half asleep state. It wasn't long before Sokka began to awake as well.

After yawning and stretching, Sokka turned his gaze over to Aang and his worried sister that sat with him. He hesitated slightly before asking quietly, "How is he?"

Katara shook her head. "Not any better, though I don't think his stomach is bothering him as much. His fever's gotten higher."

The warrior nodded. "Then I'll see if I can find to eat anything out in the forest. Aang needs to try and get some food down if he wants to fight this off."

Katara nodded again in agreement.

Sokka then turned his gaze to the earthbender still sprawled out on the ground beneath him before he kicked her lightly in the side.

"Toph, get up!" he commanded. "Katara needs someone to help her take care of Aang while I'm gone. You seem like the perfect person for the job."

Toph swatted at where she thought Sokka might be, her mind only half awake.

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted, "I'm the _only_ person for the job, seeing as we're in the Fire Nation in the middle of the forest and no one would even bother to help us anyway."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm off hunting. I'll be back in a bit."

"Bring back something good!" Toph ordered as he strode off.

"I'll bring back whatever I darn well please!" Sokka shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the forest.

Katara shook her head fondly. Just then, a soft, pathetic groan jerked her out her thoughts. She looked down to see that Aang had awoken, his eyes open to mere slits.

"Katara…" he whispered, his voice hoarse, "Water…please…"

Katara turned her head around towards Toph. The earthbender had already picked up the water skin and was handing it to her.

Once the water skin was in her grasp, Katara lifted Aang's head slightly with her legs and allowed him to drink from it. When he was done, the young Avatar allowed his head to turn to the side where he fell once again into sleep.

Katara sighed. She didn't know how Aang was going to build his strength up if he wasn't conscious long enough to eat. It seemed unlikely that he would make it through this…

_No!_ Katara shook her head. _Aang has to live! He can't die, he just can't…_

But looking down at Aang's face, which clearly displayed pain, and the fact that sweat was scattered across his forehead, Katara was beginning to have second thoughts.

ooooo

Another day had passed, and still no improvement. Now, it was the middle of the night, and everyone was exhausted, not having gotten a single moment of rest.

Katara sighed. It was going to be another long night. She glanced over at Aang, who was laying disturbingly still, the only sound coming out of him were a few feverish murmurs as the fever began to cloud his mind. The fever had become too much for him by now; so hot had he become that Katara had been forced to remove his shirt. This was also so that she could try and lower his temperature with her waterbending.

The sound of soft footsteps disturbed Katara out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her brother in front of her, his figure bathed in the washed out glow of the moon.

"How is he doing?" Sokka sounded nervous, regardless of his attempts at seeming collected.

Katara stared at him and frowned. "Not very good," she answered, and then asked, "can you bring me some more water?"

Sokka nodded, picked up the empty bucket, and headed to the river. Toph sat a few feet away with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but was making a valiant attempt at helping in any way she could.

When Sokka returned with the water, Katara stuck a cloth in it, wrung it out, and used a bit of waterbending to form ice crystal on the surface. She placed the iced cloth gently on the sleeping Avatar's brow.

Toph let go of her knees and clambered to her feet in order to kneel down beside Katara. "He's still shivering," she said, "Worse than before."

Katara nodded in confirmation. "I know," she said. "He's getting worse. I don't know what"-

She broke off when Aang gave a pathetic groan and made an attempt to roll onto his side. He failed and flopped back onto his back. Sokka let out a long breath.

"If he doesn't get some food in him soon, he could die," he said in a soft voice. Katara knew this already, but didn't inform her brother of this.

"I know," she replied. "Should I try again?"

Sokka nodded, and she peeled away the blanket she had put over Aang. He was still so thin that she didn't want to look at his bare chest, but she forced herself to in order to make an attempt at lowering his temperature.

With a wave of her hand, a small amount of water came from the bucket and settled in her palm. Katara placed the water on his chest and pressed down gently, just enough to bend the water into something she could heal with.

At first it seemed to work. Aang gasped and his eyes closed tighter than before, a frown deepening on his face. Katara placed her hand on his forehead where the cloth wasn't covering any skin and sighed. It didn't seemed to have worked.

She looked up at Sooka with weary eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Katara said in a small voice.

"What can we do?" Sokka replied, shrugging. "It has to fight itself. We're in some woods in the middle of the Fire Nation. There's nobody around, and if there was, they probably wouldn't help us anyway."

Katara sighed and ran a hand over the top of the Avatar's head, which was covered with a stupid looking half inch of hair, since he wasn't allowed to have anything sharp in the Fire Nation hold.

"He's right," Toph stated. "There's nothing we can do but wait."

And wait they did. Through the night, Katara sat by Aang's side and waited for the fever to break. At around three in the morning, when the fever reached its peak, Aang became delusional, called Toph "Earth King Zuko," and began thrashing around. The worst of it was when he began bending involuntarily. It was nothing too serious, but it was when he almost took Sokka's eye out with a rock that Toph was forced to earthbend some restraints on his wrists, legs, and one across his chest.

A few hours later, he truly came around for the first time. Though admittedly, he didn't know where he was. Toph had been elsewhere, trying to sleep and Sokka had gone out to look for food. Katara herself had been dozing, her head falling onto one side, and then the sound of his stirring brought her back to life.

He opened his eyes and looked at her worried face. "Where am I?" he asked in a weak voice. "How…How long have I been in that iceberg?"

Katara almost smiled. "You're not in the South Pole, Aang," she said gently. "It's been a long time since then. How do you feel?"

He tried to move, but the restraints held him down. He took several deep breaths, the world spinning in front of his eyes.

"I can't move," Aang whispered.

"I know," she said. "Toph put some restraints on you because you were doing some bending."

A fleeting look of worry crossed his pale face. "Did I hurt anybody?"

"No, everything's fine."

Sighing, Aang relaxed, closed his eyes for a few minutes, and then looked up at her again.

"I'm tired," he said in an exhausted voice.

This time Katara did smile. "I'll bet you are," she answered. She then placed a hand on his forehead, noted that his body seemed cooler than before, and rested the backs of her fingers against the side of his face. He smiled another small smile at her touch and closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep Aang," she whispered. "You're going to be all right."

For a few seconds, she thought that he had fallen asleep, but he muttered something that she almost missed.

"I want to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Out there in that place," he continued; it seemed hard for him to speak, "You kept me going. It was…It was you. I've always liked you Katara," he finished. A grimace flashed across his face and his breath caught, but his moment of pain passed. "Since almost the beginning."

Two tears welled up in Katara's eyes and she let them fall, smiling to herself.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

Aang smiled slightly and opened his eyes once more. He looked at Katara briefly before the world began to spin again, and he closed them again, allowing himself to drift into a deep sleep.

Katara scrambled to her hands and knees and crawled over closer to him, laying down close beside him (but not too close, she didn't want to get sick) and was soon asleep herself.

_It's finally over,_ was Katara's last conscious thought. _Aang's well again. Now we can defeat the Fire Lord and save the world…_

**A/N: If you noticed, I did borrow a bit of Invaderk's story to put in this, so that's not mine. Sorry if you find any offense in that, Invaderk, but I had to put it in there for the story to work! Okay, go review now. Shoo!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Groovy Kind of Love

**A/N: Alright, an update for this story is waaaaay overdue. I'm so sorry everyone, I've kept you waiting for like a month. But I will be able to update more because I finished my other story, and school is finally out! Wohoo!**

**Invaderk****: Why thank you! You are way too kind. I'm glad you like the renditions I do of your fics. The reason I do them is because your stories are awesome and I love them! Seriously, you're like one of my favorite authors on this site. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**goldenwing57****: Eh, how about bittersweet? I suck at happy stories. Yay! School is out! Now, Adirondacks soon….Oh, I'm so excited!!!!!!!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Wow, you really think my fic is the best on fanfiction? I think its okay, but I've always been very critical of myself. Glad you like it so much, and I hope you like this chapter. I promise I'll do your idea soon (I know I keep saying that). The only reason I'm taking so long with it is because I'm trying to make it as good as I can, and right now in my head it's not very good. So don't worry, I'll get that up soon!**

**kataangfan22****: Well that's good. Cravings for Kataang are like cravings for chocolate aren't they? Oh well, glad you liked last chapter!**

**ironhide11****: No, Mindi I am not goth or emo. Do I look goth or emo to you!? It's called being creative! Lol, glad you liked it anyways!**

**sofyh****: Aw, thank you! I never thought I'd be able to write as good as other people on this site. But your writing has really improved. Pretty soon, you'll probably be able to write better than me! X)**

**Summary: Yet another dramatization. This one is about the whole Southern Air Temple incident. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Groovy Kind of Love **_**by Phil Collins.**

_When I'm feeling blue,_

_all I have to do is take a look at you._

_Then I'm not so blue._

Katara made her way the violent winds that were gaining in speed and ferocity every second. She held a hand up to block them, and noticed Sokka crouching behind a large boulder.

Upon looking up, she also noticed the source of the winds. It was Aang, standing on the ground with his feet braced wide and the wind swirling around him. Looking closer, Katara also saw that his arrows were glowing. What on earth was going on?

"What happened?" Katara shouted over the whistling of the wind. She crouched down beside her brother.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka answered, shouting just as loud as his sister.

Just then, everything clicked into place in Katara's mind. Her grandmother had often told her stories about the Avatar and a thing called the Avatar spirit. It was a spirit that was triggered in one of two ways: either physical or emotional stress. This was bad…

"Oh no!" Katara gasped, "It's his Avatar spirit! He must have triggered it!" She turned her head towards Sokka and said steadily, "I'm going to try and calm him down!"

The winds suddenly increased, and Sokka's feet were blown out from under him.He clung to the boulder desperately, shouting, "Well do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!"

_What am I doing?_ Katara thought as she pushed her way past the winds and towards Aang. Suddenly, the winds picked up again, and Katara was blown backwards.

_When you're close to me_

_I can feel your heartbeat_

_I can hear you breathing near my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love._

She shook her head, and noticed that Aang had risen into the air. Katara felt a familiar feeling rise in her chest, but it was a feeling she had never felt around Aang: fear. She had never been afraid of Aang before, not even when he rose out of the water at the South Pole and knocked all of the firebenders on Prince Zuko's ship. In fact, she had thought that was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. But now, Aang's power was frightening.

Katara felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed up at him. However, it wasn't just from the violent winds that swept past her. It was from the pain that was rolling off her friend in waves. It was almost strong enough to take right off her feet. Literally.

_Anytime you want to,_

_you can turn me on to_

_anything you want to._

_Anytime at all._

But soon enough, Katara pushed her feeling of fear down, and concentrated on Aang instead of his power. Avatar spirit triggered or not, he was still Aang.

And he needed her.

Getting up again, Katara got up and moved forward to stand behind another boulder even closer to Aang. But now that she was close enough to talk to him, she didn't know what to say.

_When I kiss your lips,_

_Ooo I start to shiver,_

_can't control the quivering inside._

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love._

Aang couldn't believe it. It just wasn't fair! Katara had tried to tell him to be prepared for what he might see. She told him that the Fire Nation had killed the airbenders, like they killed her mother, but his optimistic heart refused to believe it. And now he was faced with the horrible reality that others had tried to protect him from.

A voice. It penetrated his enraged mind. At first, the words were pretty distorted, but then they became clear.

"…Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family…"

It was Katara. Aang began to listen.

"…Sokka and I, we're your family now."

The words began to sink into Aang mind, and they calmed his Avatar spirit. The burning pain that grief brought in his chest lessened just a tiny bit, and he felt his body lowering to the ground. The winds stopped blowing, and debris settled on the dirt. However, the glow in his eyes and arrows stayed.

_When I'm feeling blue,_

_all I have to do is take a look at you._

_Then I'm not so blue _

Katara and Sokka approached him from behind. Sokka seemed to catch on to what Katara was trying to convince Aang, because he said in a gentle and sincere voice, "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen you. Promise."

And then Aang felt Katara take his hand in hers and give it a squeeze. All the anger and pain seemed to drain out of him at that moment, and Aang felt the glow fade. He stood there for a moment looking off to the side sorrowfully before all of the exhaustion that came after using his Avatar spirit hit him hard. He felt his knees give way from underneath him…

_When I'm in your arms,_

_nothing seems to matter,_

_my whole world can shatter, I don't care._

_Wouldn't agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love._

And found himself in Katara's warm embrace. An exhausted whimper escaped his throat, and Aang murmured, "I sorry." He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against Katara's chest.

"It's okay," Katara assured him, resting her cheek against the top of his head, "It wasn't your fault."

_Yes it is!_ Aang wanted to cry, but he was too weak. So, he opened his eyes and settled on, "But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple, that means they found all the other ones too."

Closing his eyes again, Aang made himself face the horrible truth. "I really am the last airbender."

Katara almost felt all of the hope inside of him drain out physically. He was exhausted, weak, and needed comfort more than anything. So, she held him tighter, squeezing his body against her. Aang didn't resist. He hoped that Katara was strong enough to squeeze all of the hopelessness and grief out of him. He felt Sokka place a hand gently on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as well.

But then suddenly, new thoughts entered Aang's weary mind. Katara had said that were a family. He had to believe her, because he had nothing else to turn to. A whole new set of feelings sparked within his heart for the girl that had risked her own to bring him back to his senses. He loved Katara like family now.

And maybe even a little more than that too…

_We got a groovy kind of love._

_We got a groovy kind of love, oh,_

_We got a groovy kind of love._


	19. Chapter 19: The Avatar State, Aftershock

**A/N: I LOVE YOU NITRO! YOU ROCK! Yes, Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor gave me this brilliant idea for a oneshot to pacify everyone. Oh, and I'M FINALLY GETTING DIGITAL CABLE! Yeah, I've been without cable for two years, only getting basic channels, so I had to rely on my dad to watch the second season. Now I get cable back just in time for season three! My friends and I are talking about having an Avatar party when the season three finale airs. I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEPTEMBER!!!!!**

**Summary: The Avatar State, when Katara is being dragged underground by General Fong (the psychopath!) and Aang reflects on it.**

The night was quiet, and no sound could be heard in the forest clearing except the steady, heavy breathing of Katara, Sokka, Aang, Appa and Momo as they slept after leaving the Earth Kingdom base the day before.

Suddenly, one of the steady breathing patterns turned ragged, and a violent gasp soon followed. Aang sat up, shaking and looking around wildly, until he realized that what he had just seen wasn't real, and that it was just a dream; a nightmare.

Trying to cease his body's violent trembling, Aang wrapped his arm around his knees and pulled them to his chest, taking deep breaths to calm himself. What exactly had he seen in his dream that could have him this spooked? Then he remembered; he had seen the moment where he had been driven into the Avatar State by watching Katara being sunk underground by General Fong.

Aang shook his head, wanting rid himself of such horrible memories, but they came back anyway, the exact emotions he had felt at the time filling him, and Aang gripped his knees tighter…

"_I can't move!" she cried out fearfully, desperately trying to free herself, already up to her thighs in quicksand as General Fong sunk her in. _

_A surge of anger overtook Aang. He had been trying to escape up the stairs to grab Sokka and Katara so that they could get out of this place. What he hadn't been expecting was the fact that Katara and Sokka had already arrived, trying to save him. It seemed that their plans of rescuing Aang had backfired, because Katara was now trapped in the earth and fighting for her life._

"_Don't hurt her!" Aang cried, jumping down from the stone steps and sending a blast of air at General Fong. The General blocked the attack, and sunk Katara into the ground further. Her cry of fear changed Aang's anger to desperation, knowing that this crazy general would stop at nothing to get what he wanted._

_Aang thought he heard Sokka's faint cry for his sister, but it was cut short by Fong sinking the feet of the ostrich horse he was riding into the earth. Sokka flew off and landed in the center of an earth ring, stunned._

_Aang couldn't believe what was happening. He raced over to the man he thought was on his side, who he thought was here to help him, but instead had betrayed him._

"_Stop this!" Aang said firmly, latching onto the General's arm to get his attention, although the way General Fong was glaring down at him didn't make him feel so firm, "You have to let her go!"_

"_You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" Fong countered harshly._

_By now, Aang was so scared for Katara he felt sick and his mouth ran dry in horror. A torrent of emotions was racing through his entire being so fast, he couldn't think, and it was killing both he and the only girl he had ever loved._

"_I'm trying," Aang said desperately, his voice faltering as his throat tightened and tears of frustration and desperation formed in his eyes, "I'm trying!"_

"_Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara said fearfully, now up to her armpits in quicksand._

"_I don't see glowing," the General taunted, and sunk Katara even further in._

_With a cry, Katara dropped until she was up to her neck. "Please!" she pleaded with Aang._

_His eyes shut tight to keep any more tears from escaping, Aang sunk to his knees, still holding the General's arm with one hand. Aang had heard Katara's cries and it made his legs feel like they had turned to jelly. _

"_You don't need to do this!" he pleaded, begging for Katara's very life._

"_Apparently, I do," Fong said coldly._

_Aang opened his eyes in time to see Fong make a fist with his free hand, and he knew what would follow. In a last desperate attempt Aang leaped from his spot as Katara's head disappeared underground, right beneath his fingertips._

_And as he got up onto his hands and knees, he felt it coming. A coherent thought became nearly impossible to assemble. The only thought that ran through his mind was to kill, to kill the person that had done this. Aang shook with absolute rage and he found himself unable to control it. _

_Then he felt the glow. It rose from somewhere deep inside him, savagely tearing its way to the surface. When it reached his eyes, everything seemed to go black as Aang sunk inside himself, and the Avatar Spirit took over._

_Now, images came in flashes and no thoughts entered Aang's mind, only the strong desire to kill, to vent his pain and rage, and the rage of all the Avatars before him_

_A voice. It penetrated through his enraged mind. _

"_Your friend is safe!" it said, and Aang recognized it as General Fong. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State. And it worked!"_

She's safe now, _Aang screamed at the Avatar Spirit, trying to regain control of his body, _Stop! You're going to kill someone!

_But it ignored his pleas. Everything was a blur after that, but Aang remembered seeing Roku. The old firebending Avatar explained to him the Avatar State's purpose and its risks, how if he was killed in it, the reincarnation cycle would be broken forever._

_A flash of light and a feeling of exhaustion followed, and soon Aang found himself back in his body on his hands and knees. The ground beneath him was cracked; he winced. Gathering up his courage, Aang made himself face the destruction he had caused. A sick feeling of shame filled him, so strong he fell backwards into a sitting postion, his arms wrapped around his knees._

_The sound of approaching footsteps and a flash of blue clothing next to him told Aang that Katara had knelt down beside him, her arms open for him. Aang sunk into them and hugged her as she hugged him._

"_I'm sorry Katara," he told her his voice soft and exhausted, "I hope you never have to see me like that again…"_

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. His body shook from the effort, and by now he was holding his knees in a death grip.

A whimper escaped him as he replayed the whole scene in his mind again. He had been so close to losing Katara, and so close to destroying everything. If Roku hadn't called upon him, Aang was very sure he would have demolished the Earth Kingdom's base to nothing.

"Aang?" a soft voice asked.

The young Avatar winced. It was Katara. She had probably heard him and woken up.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, getting up and walking over to his side to sit next to him, careful not to disturb her brother.

"I'm f-fine," Aang told her, still trying to hold back tears.

"No you're not," Katara said gently before she opened up her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him close. Aang gratefully accepted the embrace, whimpering slightly as he finally let the tears escape.

"This is about what happened yesterday, isn't it?" Katara said. It wasn't a question.

The airbender in her arms nodded.

Katara sighed, somewhat frustrated. "I already told you," she assured him, "I'm fine. Just forget about it. All you should be concentrating is getting to Omashu tomorrow."

"But I can't forget," Aang sobbed, "Knowing I almost lost you…and that I almost destroyed everything…I'm still scared…"

"About what?" the waterbender asked patiently, rubbing his back in slow circles.

"That it could happen again," came Aang's answer. He swallowed, before saying, "I don't want to lose you, Katara. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened."

Katara was silent for a minute, unsure of what to say that would make him feel better. She knew that the Avatar State was unpredictable, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that he would never trigger it again, because that would be a lie.

"You'll find a way to control it someday," she finally murmured, placing her cheek on top of his head. "The other Avatars must have controlled it somehow, otherwise the same knowledge of what the Avatar could do would be passed down, instead of new knowledge in every life. Do you understand?"

Aang nodded again, reassured by her words.

"Thanks Katara," he said softly, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I needed to hear that."

Katara smiled and leaned back on Appa's shoulder, letting her legs stretch out onto his leg where Aang had fallen asleep earlier.

"And you don't have to worry about losing me," Katara assured him. "I'll always be here for you."

The young Avatar sighed, finally feeling at peace. Now that his tears had stopped, he fully realized the position he and Katara were in. His head was tucked into the curve of her neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist, and he noticed that her arms were still around his shoulders and she was gently holding him.

A pleasant heat rose to Aang's cheeks. This position _would _have been awkward if he didn't feel so tired or so comfortable laying here. So, deciding to push away his awful memories, Aang closed his eyes and let himself drift off into comforting blackness, knowing that Katara would always be here to keep him safe and assure him. Nothing could possibly ruin this…

That is, until Sokka found them the next morning.

**A/N: So? You like? I have an idea for another oneshot for next chapter. Or at least, a vague idea. It will much darker than this though, so keep watching for that! Now, review! Review I say!**


	20. Chapter 20: Darkness

**A/N: -gasp- What's this? Two updates in one day? –angelic chorus- It's a miracle! Yes, there is another chapter before this, so be sure to check that out if you haven't. Anyway, this is just a dark oneshot, and probably as dark as I will go. Read if you dare!**

Darkness.

That's all there was around him. The darkness was thick, suffocating. It seemed to drain all the oxygen out of his lungs, making it impossible to breathe.

Suddenly, the darkness was broken by a small, faint light that seemed miles away, which in reality was only a few feet in front of him. The light moved closer and closer until it stopped to his right, then moved to his left, leaving small flames burning on the wick of a torch behind.

Aang blinked. Where was he? He shook his head and blinked again, letting his eyes adjust to the new light. It appeared he was in some sort of cell, the walls made of metal.

Okay, so he was on a Fire Nation ship. But whose? The last thing he remembered was seeing a bunch of shadows in between the trees of the forest he and his friends were staying in, and then a sharp pain the back of his head, and then a tidal wave of blackness.

Suddenly, the light moved in front of him illuminating the face of his captor, and he wasn't least bit surprised to see Azula standing in front of him.

"Awake at last, I see," she said, her voice tinged with a sneer.

Aang didn't say anything. He tried to move his arms, but found them securely chained to a wall, and upon looking down, he noticed that his ankles were the same way. He also noticed his shirt was missing, and he began to wonder why.

"You probably don't know what I'm planning to do to you," Azula said as she began to pace slowly back and forth, her eyes never leaving Aang the entire time.

"Hand me over to your father?" Aang asked coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"That would be the obvious answer," the Fire Nation princess purred in a dangerously smooth voice that suggested far more.

Azula walked slowly over to him, placing a hand over Aang's right wrist. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably.

"Are these shackles bothering you?" Azula whispered, running her nails gently down Aang's arm to stop on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat speed up.

Smirking slightly at his discomfort, Azula moved forward so that her lips stopped right by his ear as she whispered, "I can have them removed." She brushed her lips on his ear slightly.

Aang could feel the blood rushing to his face and his pulse thundered in his head. His anger changed to fear as he pushed himself against the wall as far as he could. A whimper escaped his throat and he turned his head away from Azula.

Azula's smirk grew wider at his reaction and she pulled away.

"We have your friends in custody, Avatar," she sneered, "And if you behave yourself for me, I will allow them to live."

She paused dramatically, before finishing, "But it doesn't mean that my crew can't have a little fun with them first, especially that Water Tribe girl."

Aang's eyes narrowed again. "What have you done to her?" he demanded in a tone that reminded himself of poison.

"Nothing worse than what you'll feel, as long as you don't resist," she said in a mock pleasant voice before she leaned forward until her face was no less than two inches away from his.

"Now that we have that understanding, where were we?" she whispered dangerously.

Fear flooded Aang once again at her tone. Before he even had a chance to react physically, Azula brought her lips crashing down on his. Aang gasped as her hands moved up his hips to his chest, then moved down again to his hips and she tugged them roughly against her.

Aang felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to wrench himself away from Azula's grip, but he knew he couldn't. If he put up a struggle, Katara would probably suffer the same fate he was now, only it would be worse for her.

Tears were pouring down Aang's face as Azula tugged on the waistband of his pants, threatening to pull them down. But instead, she let her hands travel back up his chest to rest on his collar bone before she dug her nails into the hollow.

Aang gasped as agony exploded in the hollow of his collar bone. He was faintly aware of blood trickling out of the wound, but his awareness turned back to Azula as she roughly shoved him against the hard metal wall of the ship, her entire body against him.

_I'm sorry, Katara,_ Aang thought quickly before Azula fumbled with the waistband of his pants again and pulled them down.

ooo

An hour later, Azula pulled away from Aang, smiling coldly at the state she had put the Avatar in. Aang was trembling all over, his face stained with tracks of fallen tears. He body was covered in deep cuts the princess had inflicted herself, and he had been stripped down to the bare essentials.

Azula pulled his pants back up slowly, allowing her fingers to linger where they shouldn't have, and at this, Aang felt his face darken another shade redder than it already was.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Azula murmured in a dangerously low voice as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The sob that had been climbing up his throat throughout the entire ordeal finally tore itself free, all of his embarrassment and fear and anger pouring out of him. The only thought that went through Aang's mind was Katara, and how she had been saved the torment he had been forced to go through.

Until tomorrow.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm such a meanie to poor Aang, but rape seems just like something Azula would do. And once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. So there you have it. Short, I know, but that's all I feel like typing right now. Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21: Never Alone

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I'm pretty a few of you want to murder me for the last chapter, don't you? Well, hopefully this will make you all not want to murder me anymore. It's a nice, peaceful oneshot, based off a beautiful two part strip on deviantart by Isaia. As soon as I saw it, I said "That has to be made into a story." If you want to see it, here's the link. Just replace the (dots) with actual dots and stuff, and there you go! Go from top to bottom with the links, or else you'll get confused.**

**http: (double slash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 50683470**

**http: (double slash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 50726720**

**KataangNutyBabe****: Glad you liked 19, and I hate Azula too. That's why I portrayed her as such a rotten bitch in 20. ;) No, I won't continue the idea. I have enough people hating me as it is. XD**

**goldenwing57****: You're looking at someone who's seen that episode 20 million times, and it still never gets old. Yeah, I know, I'm so mean to Aang, but I still love him!**

**kataangfan22****: No, I'm not continuing it. I don't need more people breathing fire at me:)**

**Snows Of Yester-Year****: The great Snows Of Yester-Year, who's fics I love to pieces! Seriously, I worship your stuff. Enough with my fangirlish monologue though. Yeah, I figured Azula would try to emotionally mess Aang up if she caught him. She's too smart to just use physical violence. Glad you liked it!**

**shutupandlisten987****: I know, I'm so mean to poor Aang, but I still love him and think he's adorable. I'm normally not a dark person at all (trust me, I'm the opposite) but I thought it was time I expressed my inner emo/goth side. Glad you liked 19!**

**Soulreaper46****: Don't we all!**

**Kumori Doragon****: Sorry that you didn't like it. For you, I won't do anything like that again. But I promise you'll like this chapter, so don't quit on me yet!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Of course I couldn't disappoint you! What kind of author would I be? Yeah, I few people want to behead me probably. I'll use your idea next chapter, since I have no idea what to do after this one. Thanks again, Idea Machine! You rock!**

**Aangsfan****: Okay, I promise I won't. You'll like this chapter better, I promise.**

**Invaderk****: You should write something like that! It would turn out way better than mine would. I mean, you're like the overlord of violence! Yeah, I actually hate Azulaang, but I just couldn't resist writing that last chapter!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

**Summary: What happened between the time Aang was shot down by lightening and when he woke up.**

A flash of light, and a searing pain that took his breath away was all that Aang remembered before everything went black.

When he opened his eyes again, he found that he was floating in a seemingly endless oblivion. He stared at his hand, finding that it was nothing more than an outlined layer of light cut into the darkness.

_Where am I?_ he wondered.

Seeing nothing but the velvety expanse before him, Aang began to panic. He switched his gaze from left to right, trying to find some trace of life besides himself.

_I don't like this place,_ Aang thought, shivering slightly.

The young Avatar had never liked being alone. He needed and craved for companionship; someone to assure him everything would be alright. But there was nothing here, no one to comfort him or keep him safe.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice echoing endlessly, "Is anyone here?"

He didn't get any answer. Aang felt tears form in his eyes and his body began to shake softly.

"Please," he begged, "Someone answer me. I don't want to be alone."

Aang backed up slightly, still floating, seeing through his blurred vision the enormity of this place. It had no end and no beginning, no boundaries between the land and the sky. There was _nothing_ here; save for the few dim stars that flickered on and off.

Aang bit his bottom lip, feeling as helpless as a small child. He had never felt so alone and frightened in his life. And like a small child, he buried his face in his hands and cried, not knowing what else to do. His sobs echoed all around him, reminding him how truly alone he was. Instinctively, Aang wished for Katara to be here so that he could bury his face into her shoulder and pretend this was all a bad dream. He longed for her soothing voice, her warmth, and her calming scent to pull him back to his senses.

"Katara…" he whimpered, as if saying her name would offer him some kind of consolation. But it offered very little.

_Please let me go home, _Aang pleaded with whatever spirit might be listening in this lonely place, _I just want to be with my friends. Please…_

Just then, a bright light appeared so suddenly that Aang lifted his face from his hands, his eyes wide and hopeful. A figure stood a few feet away from him, ghost like in appearance, but shining with the brilliance of thousands of stars.

Aang shook his head to clear it, and then looked up again. The figure was familiar, but could it be…?

No, he wasn't seeing things. It was Katara, smiling happily at him and the place where her heart was supposed to be marked by an even brighter star. But it wasn't just Katara. Toph, was there too, and Sokka with Momo on his shoulder. Appa stood behind them, bellowing a soft greeting.

Aang smiled in relief and awe, overjoyed that his friends had come to him at last. Another flash of light appeared on his other side, and Aang turned his head, still smiling.

This time, it was all the Air Nomads, the ones he held the closest to his heart near the front, and many, many extending towards the back. A few of the younger ones, Aang's old friends, waved and laughed, the star that made up their hearts shining brightly.

Turning his head even further behind him, Aang saw another group of stars, these ones shining even brighter than the rest. They seemed to be calling him, their voices soft and peaceful.

Squinting slightly, Aang made out the figures of several people, people he realized, that he had met on his journey with Katara, Sokka and Toph. There was Zuko and Iroh, and Suki, Bumi, and even the hippies they had met while traveling through the Cave of Two Lovers. There was also guru Pathik, holding his empty bowl that had no doubt once contained onion and banana juice over his head, and many others, too many people to count. Their hearts shone brightly for Aang to see.

"You're never alone, Aang," they all said in unison, their voices surrounding the young airbender, "We're always with you…"

Aang's smile only grew as their words wrapped around his young heart and mind.

_Of course, _he realized, _I was never alone. I never have been, and I never will be…_

Suddenly, Aang heard another voice, somewhere deep within his mind.

"Aang," it said, "Please Aang, wake up. Don't leave me…"

Katara's voice. It was calling him, calling him back to the physical world. But Aang was ready. Everything began to fade away, and Aang began to feel sleepy. With one last look at the people who had influenced him so greatly on his journey, the young Avatar allowed his eyes to drift shut, and another rush of light greeted him as he felt himself fade away…

And wake up on Appa's back with a very concerned Katara looking over him. He opened his eyes carefully, trying not to blind himself with the early morning light that streamed through the clouds.

A cool hand rested on his forehead, forcing him to look up in the direction it had come from. He smiled slightly when his vision cleared so that he could see Katara easier.

"You're okay," she said with relief.

"I'd never leave you," he assured her quietly.

Katara copied his smile, looking down at him tenderly before she lifted her head and turned her gaze towards the sky, feeling much better about the day ahead.

**A/N: I'm not sure how happy I am with it. It wasn't my best effort. But if you like it, tell me so in your reviews. See ya! **


	22. Chapter 22: Fate's Dream

**A/N: Blech, I got a shot yesterday, saying I had to get it before school started. My arm still hurts from it too. But, on a more positive note, my birthday is in 8 days! Yay! I'll be 15, in case anybody wants to know. I feel so old…XD Anyways, I've found a great story called ****A Light in the World**** by Esoteric Painter. It's Aang centric, and very good in my opinion. I'm the only one who's reviewed it too! So I'm sure that Esoteric Painter would love it if someone besides me commented on their story. So go check it out!**

**libowiekitty****: Thanks, I thought so too. :3**

**Kichigai Hi****: I know, isn't it? I almost cried when I first saw the deviantart though. But, when I saw the end it made me feel all happy inside again! And I'm glad you didn't find it depressing.**

**Aangsfan****: Glad you liked it!**

**kataangfan22****: Oh, don't worry about bugging me. I need it so that I don't forget to update. ;) Glad it was worth the wait.**

**shutupandlisten987****: That's what I thought too, and that's why I couldn't resist doing last chapter!**

**firreflye2****: Thanks!**

**Invaderk****: Okay, then I'll try not to disappoint you. :) I would tell Isaia, but I have no idea how to contact her, so yeah. I'm glad you liked it overall.**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Oh, I haven't been **_**that **_**great, have I? And surprisingly, I have ideas for the next two chapters at least. I'm using your idea in this one sort. I'll just take a spin off of it. :)**

**Kumori Doragon****: Well, I won't do anything like chapter 20 again anyway. I don't know what was going through my mind as I wrote it. And sure, I'll warn you in the author's note, because I'm nice like that. Or there will be a summary. :) Glad you liked the last one better.**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Katara trusted Aang so easily? My first Katara centric oneshot!**

_Everything was silent as she stood in the deep snow on the edge of her village. The wind barely blew, the water only made the faintest whisper as it brushed against the ice._

What am I doing here?_ Katara wondered, blinking curiously. There was no life for miles as far as she knew. But she called out, just to be sure._

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

_Only the echo of her voice answered her. Katara sighed, frustrated. She didn't like being alone, but she knew the only way she was going to find anyone was if she got a grip on herself._

"_Please," she tried again, "Can anyone hear me?"_

_More silence. Katara felt tears involuntarily sting her eyes. At that moment, she didn't feel strong anymore. She felt as hopeless and scared as when her mother had been killed not so long ago. Katara crumpled to her knees with a soft sob and buried her face in her hands._

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?" a soft voice asked._

_Katara lifted her head hopefully, thinking that she wasn't alone anymore. Bu no one was there._

"_Who's there?" she called out, "Please, answer me. I don't want to be alone."_

"_You're not alone," the voice said, fading._

_Suddenly, Katara's vision shifted from a snowy desert to a field of icebergs. She saw herself riding on the back of this huge beast. Sokka was there with her, and someone else. His figure was very faint, as if he were shrouded in mist, but his voice was clearer than a reflection in a mirror._

"_Appa's just tired," he said, "A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."_

_There was a pause, before Katara's other self replied, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"_

_The boy's misty figure answered, "O-oh. I was smiling?"_

_Katara cocked her head, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Who on earth was that other boy? He seemed nice and kinda cute, from what she could see, but…_

_The scene was suddenly blurred in front of Katara, and images began to speed past her, moving too fast for her to see clearly. But she caught fragments of voices before the scenery slowed down. She also noticed all of the voices were from the same source…_

"_I really am the last airbender…"_

"…_Sokka and Katara aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself…"_

"_My people needed me and I wasn't there to help. The world needed me and I wasn't there to help!"_

"_I'm never gonna firebend again…"_

_Then, everything slowed down in front of Katara's eyes. What she saw confused her to no end._

_She was in a palace of some sort, the walls made of metal. Red was everywhere, and the young waterbender recognized with horror the insignia of the Fire Nation on flags hanging around the room._

_But what got her attention the most was the small figure in the center of the room. He was on his hands and knees in front of another limp figure, whose entire body was buried under a pile of rubble. The smaller boy's clothing was torn, and blood dripped from his body, pooling underneath him. Straining her ears, Katara heard him panting erratically as if he had just fought a huge battle._

_The boy looked up at her slowly, meeting her eyes. Katara gasped slightly at the pain reflected there; he looked like he could barely keep himself up._

"_Katara…" he said in a hoarse whisper, "Please…help me…"_

_Before she could even decide whether to move or stay where she was, the boy's arms gave out from underneath him. He continued to stare at Katara desperately, his eyes glazing over as death claimed him._

"_Katara…" he choked._

"_Wait!" Katara cried, sprinting towards him, "Don't go! I'll help you, just don't die. Please don't die…"_

_The boy's form began to fuzz and disappear and Katara ran faster, crying out a name she didn't even know._

"_Aang! Aang!..."_

ooo

"Don't go…" Katara mumbled in her sleep as a rough hand began to shake her awake.

"Will you wake up!?" an exasperated voice said.

Katara opened her eyes blearily, staring up at the person who had woken her. She wasn't surprised to see Sokka standing above her, his still on her shoulder.

"Sokka?" she croaked. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you up," he said matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest once it was clear Katara was awake. "Honestly, Katara, do you plan on waking up the whole village?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up and yawned.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Sokka told her.

Katara considered this for a moment. Had she really been screaming in her sleep? Then she realized she wasn't very surprised; the last scene in her dream was horrible…

"By the way, who's Aang?" Sokka asked suddenly.

Katara swiveled her head around to look at him, not quite sure how to answer him.

"I…uh….it was just a dream Sokka…" she finally said softly.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm going fishing."

He started over to the tent flap before his sister's voice stopped him again.

"Wait Sokka," she said, "I'm coming too. It's boring here."

Before he could argue Katara emerged from the bed area's flap, fully clothed and running a comb through her hair. She didn't know why, but the outside seemed to calling to her, telling her that great change was in store…

**A/N: I've actually had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally got it down today. Yay for me! This turned out completely different than what I had in mind, though. Not sure if I like it or not. Well, tell me what you thought of it! **


	23. Chapter 23: Abandon Hope

**A/N: Wow, it seems like forever since I last updated. But I have reasons. I was babysitting my mom's friend's kids (talk about hell on earth XP) Who I have gotten to watch Avatar. The older one said she'd even watch the beginning of season 3 when it came out! Am I good or what? Also, my birthday was the 25****th****. I got the second season on DVD (X3) and I found Avatar shirts at Hot Topic in the mall! Which I bought! They're both way too big for me, but I use them as nightshirts :). And I got to see Carrie Underwood and Rodney Atkins in concert! Yes, I live in New York, so I got to go! Yay me! Oh, and school starts for me soon. I'm going into high school. Crap… Okay, I'm done rambling now.**

**Kumori Doragon****: Thanks!**

**Invaderk****: It's a weakness we share, I'm afraid. Aang is just a fun character to hurt I guess! Wow really? Can't wait to see your crack theory fic!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: I am a girl, just to let you know, but thanks anyway. It's good to know that I'm keeping these original. :)**

**Killerpenguin55****: Aw, thanks!**

**KataangNutyBabe****: There are a lot of different concepts as to how Katara knew what to do, but I like mine the best. Gee, don't I sound modest? XD**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: I've had that idea in my head for a long time, I was just too lazy to write it. ;) Thanks though!**

**joehalo15****: Well I'm glad I "forced" you to join this site. Was this fast enough for you? You're right; there have been a lot of Zutara/Taang fics lately. I guess they're getting desperate because of all the Kataang the creators are dishing out! **

**kataangfan22****: I thought it was about time I did a Katara centric oneshot anyway. Thanks again for dedicating that chapter of ****Kataang oneshots**** to me. That was so nice of you! Here's your update!**

**shutupandlisten987****: You know it! And thanks again!**

**goldenwing57****: Yes, it was before the first episode. Glad you liked it!**

**libowiekitty****: Thanks!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

**Summary: Yes, the season 3 vibe has finally caught up with me XD. Nothing more than a pointless excuse to a cool, dramatic fight scene with a slightly morbid ending. I did reference a movie to do this. See if you can guess which one by the end of the oneshot. **

Aang struggled desperately against his adversary, a huge Fire Nation soldier who had him pinned against a pine tree by his throat.

The gaang had been camping in this clearing just on the outside of the Fire Nation, posing as a group of travelers. However, Azula had discovered them completely by mistake. After getting over the shock that the Avatar was alive, she had attacked, claiming that it was time to 'finish what she started.'

Of course, she wasn't alone. Her escorts had begun to attack as well. Soon, they were joined by more soldiers that were sent by the Fire Lord himself. Aang and his friends were horribly outnumbered.

Aang gagged as the soldier's grip on his throat tightened. Stars exploded in his vision as he felt his windpipe being mangled. Just as he felt that he would pass out, a blur of red came charging from the left, and the hand let go. Aang toppled to the ground, panting heavily. He glanced up to see his savior, Toph. The earthbender had knocked the Fire Nation soldier out cold with a slab of rock.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fine," Aang replied, before springing forward and jumping on top of his friend, shouting, "Duck!"

A fireball sailed harmlessly over them. Between one breath and the next, Toph had sprung to her feet and sunk the soldier into the ground up to his shoulders.

A fierce battle cry attracted Aang's attention, and he swung his gaze towards the river a good few yards away from him. Katara and Sokka were standing back to back at the edge of the river, attacking any firebender that came close.

Even though they were fighting valiantly, Aang noticed that they were beginning to tire. Katara's reflexes became stiffer and slower and a few pieces of her hair had come loose from her topknot. Sokka wasn't much better off.

Obviously, Aang wasn't the only person who noticed this weakness. In a heartbeat, Azula was upon them, readying a lightening strike. Aang gasped in horror, already racing towards them.

But before he could do anything, the lightening left Azula's fingertips, aimed at Sokka. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sokka saw her release the attack, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched as he braced himself for death.

Suddenly, a streak of red leapt in front of him and took the hit instead, a shriek of pain emitting from it as both it and Sokka were tossed into the river from the blast. Aang recognized the streak to be…

"Katara!" he screamed, continuing his sprint towards the river.

Sokka latched onto a rock desperately, fighting the swift current that had already begun to take his sister downstream. Looking up, he saw Azula still standing on the bank, gathering her power to strike again. The lightening crackled between her fingertips, but before she could strike, Aang crashed into her, skidding to a stop before knocking her to the ground. The young Avatar glanced at Sokka, and the warrior nodded in response, telling his friend without words that he was fine.

Satisfied, Aang narrowed his eyes determinedly and took off in the direction of the current.

It didn't take him long to find Katara, her head just above the surface.

"Aang! Help me!" she cried before her head disappeared under the surface once more. It resurfaced again a moment later, her eyes wide and terrified.

Aang's mind began to race. How could be get her out? The current was much too fast for him to use waterbending. If only there was some way…

Just then, a ledge appeared in front of him. Aang smiled a knowing smile, increasing his speed even more. There was no other way; he had to jump in. The ledge was getting closer, just a few feet, then two feet, then…

Taking in a gulp of air, Aang leaped blindly into the river, flailing around underwater until his head broke the surface. He could feel his water-logged Fire Nation clothing dragging him down, and his black hair was plastered to his forehead. Shaking his head slightly, he let himself be carried downstream until he heard a shrill cry.

"Aang!" it screamed.

Swinging around, Aang located the source of the cry. Katara flailed helplessly, struggling to keep her head above the water.

A newfound determination coursing through him, Aang pushed his way through the rough currents towards his friend. However, just as he reached her, her head went under again as they went over a dip in the river. Without thinking twice, Aang dove underneath the surface after her.

A good several seconds passed before the young Avatar resurfaced again, Katara on his back with her arms around his chest just underneath his arms, and his arms around her to meet behind her back. Making sure that her head was above the water, Aang began to fight against the current, digging his feet into the river's bottom. However, Katara's dead weight combined with the river's powerful current prevented him from grabbing onto anything, so he and Katara were merely swept further downstream.

Still fighting, Aang's ears pricked at a sudden roaring sound. Swinging his head around, he realized that the source of the roaring was a waterfall, and a huge one at that.

His eyes widening in fear, Aang tried to dig his feet into the bottom of the river again, but a second attempt proved as pointless as the first. He turned his gaze back to the rapidly approaching waterfall, tightening his grip on Katara. He knew that there was no way they were going to win against the current, and that chances were slim they would survive this fall.

_I won't leave her, _Aang thought determinedly, _if we die, we die together._

Then suddenly, the ground was gone beneath them, and Aang found himself falling downward for what seemed like an eternity before the water below came rushing up to meet him.

All was still for a moment, before a splash was heard as Aang's head and upper body broke the surface of the smaller, calm body of water. Desperately needing to catch his breath, Aang latched onto the thick root of a tree growing out of the water, leaning heavily against it as he shut his eyes exhaustedly. His body felt drained, his lungs felt full of water, and to top it off Aang felt as if he were made of ice.

Shivering slightly, Aang lifted his head and opened his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face with a hand that shook. Hold on, where was Katara? He had just been holding onto her a few moments ago…

A small, pathetic groan attracted Aang's attention. He shifted his gaze towards the sound to see Katara washed up on the shore, half of her body still submerged underwater.

Forgetting his exhaustion, Aang leaped up and ran clumsily through the small body of water, stopping only when he had reached Katara's side. She wasn't moving…

"Katara?" he asked uncertainly, kneeling down. When he said her name again, his voice was softer and more strained, as if he were trying to keep back tears, "Katara?"

A second later, Katara's eyelids slid open, revealing the familiar blue eyes that were hidden underneath them. She smiled weakly upon recognizing Aang, who in turn smiled back and sighed with relief.

Suddenly, Katara shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, as if she were experiencing some terrible pain. Aang backed up slightly, wondering what could be wrong with her.

His answer came in the form of a jagged, black scar just below her chest, where Azula had struck her. Aang watched wide eyed as her chest began to rise and fall faster, the pain beginning to consume her.

The young Avatar's shock turned to grief, knowing that there was very little he could do, and knowing that he was much too exhausted to go for help. Besides, Katara might get worse if he left her.

With that thought, Aang stepped over the top of his friend, noticing that she had opened her eyes and was watching him. Gathering what little strength he had, Aang braced himself and slid his arms gently underneath Katara's before he pulled her body free from the icy cold water. He didn't stop until he had pulled her underneath a large pine tree a foot away from the bank. Aang then sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Katara had held him like this many times, especially if he was scared or just needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Thank you," Katara whispered quietly.

Aang smiled before placing his head over the top of hers and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I promise, I won't leave you," he murmured, "You'll be okay, Katara."

_I hope,_ he added mentally, knowing that her chances were grim.

The sun soon began to set, directly to their west. Aang sighed softly and closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer, and it wasn't long before sleep washed over him like a warm, black wave.

ooo

"There he is!"

"Get him! Don't let him escape!"

Aang opened his eyes wearily the next morning, the sound of rough voices penetrating through his sleep fogged mind. Looking down, he saw that Katara was still wrapped in his arms and that she was also awake.

"Azula's firebenders," she gasped, "They've come back…"

The firebenders in question came into view, riding on top of their mongoose dragons. Aang narrowed his eyes and held Katara tighter, giving the firebenders looks that could have sent them straight to hell.

But Aang's menacing glare didn't faze them one bit. Instead, one of the firebenders leaped down from his mount and stretched one of his arms forward. A metal cuff shot from inside his long sleeve, reminding Aang of the metal cuffs the Dai Li used. Maybe these firebenders had even copied their idea…

Either way, the cuff griped his wrist and pulled him hard, yanking him to his feet. Another cuff found his other wrist in seconds, and was pulled just as hard as the first.

"Katara!" Aang cried, struggling against the chains.

"Aang…" Katara breathed, reaching her hand up to grab his, "Don't leave…"

The young Avatar wrenched his left hand forward and grabbed Katara's momentarily before it was ripped out of her grasp.

"Leave the girl," one of the soldiers ordered, "She's not going to make it."

As a last ditch effort, Aang tried to dig his heels into the ground to prevent himself from being dragged away. But his efforts were in vain, and soon he was yanked cruelly to stand behind one of the mongoose dragons before the one of the soldiers shackled his ankles together so that the chain connecting them was only long enough for Aang to walk.

"Alright, we got the kid," said one of the soldiers, "Now let's move. Azula has big plans for the brat."

The boy spared one glance behind him as the mongoose dragons began to move forward. Katara was lying limply on the ground, her breathing labored and tears in her eyes as she watched her friend being taken away.

Aang let his head drop hopelessly before he began to walk forward, following the firebenders to locations unknown.

**A/N: Did you guess which movie yet? Well, tell me in your reviews if you think you've got it. :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Regain Hope

**A/N: WAAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO START SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! LIFE IS SO CRUEL!!!! –ahem- Sorry about that, but I just had to complain to somebody. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, the premiere of season three is at 8:30, not 8:00 on Sept. 21. And for those of you who didn't get it, the movie I used was Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. It's my fav animated movie of all time, so watch it if you haven't! Anyways, here's part two of the last chapter.**

**Invaderk****: Well, your answer is up above. And who says Katara is dead? Yeah, the lack of waterbending in the last chapter saddens me, but I figured both Aang and Katara would be too busy fighting the current of the river and too tired to really have the energy to waterbend. That's my explanation, but hey. I stopped over at Kataang Forever this morning and squealed really loud at the new commercial. That's our Mai! XD And Sokka hitting himself over the head was funny. Poor Sokka and his bad karma…XD**

**trekker4life****: I like the soundtrack too. And actually, you spelled it right. I checked the cover of the movie to be sure. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Tokkalover****: Yay for Spirit! **

**shutupandlisten987****: Naw, angst is cool. Yeah, you're right. :)**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Good god, careful with that bazooka! XD The movie was Spirit, in case you didn't read the author's note. Sure, your idea sounds reasonable. I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: The movie was Spirit. I know it was sad, but keep reading! It'll get happier! **

**Aangsfan****: Of course I'll continue! I'm not that cruel! XD**

**xemorockprincessx****: Yep, that's it! ;)**

**kataangfan22****: Not quite, but I was thinking of that moment as I wrote it. Yeah, don't ask how I can write drama and yet think of comedy at the same time, my mind's weird like that. I'll try and make the ending as happy as I can. :)**

**Vanille Strawberry****: Really? My favorite scene was the last one, just because it's cool. :D**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sound the Bugle**_** by Bryan Adams, but I thought it would be cool to put it in here anyway. :D **

_Sound the bugle now,_

_play it just for me._

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be._

Aang followed the Fire Nation soldiers passively, his head low and his steps sluggish. Normally, he would have fought these cruel men who had yanked savagely on his chains every step of the way, but now it seemed like all the energy and fight had been drained from him.

A loud, growling noise jerked Aang from his daze for a moment and the hollow feeling in the pit of his belly worsened, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon.

And it was now early evening.

But these men didn't care. They didn't care if the shackles bit into his wrists, or that he was exhausted from traveling so far on so little rest, or that his stomach was beginning to ache because it felt so empty, or that he had lost the girl he loved more than anything in the world. The only thing they cared about was delivering the Avatar…to wherever it was they were going.

A hiss of steam caused Aang to raise his head abruptly. A huge train stood in front of him, but not the one he had seen at Ba Sing Se. It was made entirely of metal, of course, and was powered by coal from the looks of the thick smoke billowing from the front of it.

The young Avatar stopped in his tracks, suddenly feeling apprehensive. But the soldiers merely tugged on his chains in the direction of the train. Aang lowered his head once more. What was the point of fighting if he had nothing left to fight _for?_ If Katara was dead then…then there was no hope at all.

_Now I can't go on._

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

"Alright, he's all yours," the soldier holding Aang's chains handed them to one of attendants, and the attendant led Aang up the ramp of the train.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the attendant murmured, unlocking the shackles around Aang's ankles and wrists, "Go on. Everything will be okay."

He gave the young Avatar a gentle push in towards one of the cars of the train, and Aang glanced at him briefly before he stepped inside.

Everything inside the car was dark and quiet; the only source of light appeared to be a medium sized window on the opposite end.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken by the sound of excited murmurs.

"Is that him?"

"I think so."

"No way,_ that's_ the Avatar? He's no older than me!"

Aang turned head to the left to see four pairs of eyes shining in the darkness. Looking closer, he realized those eyes belonged to four children, the oldest appearing to be fourteen. Their expressions brightened when he met their eyes, but dropped again when he turned his head away and made his way slowly over into the opposite corner, sitting down.

"That's the last of them!" a voice outside boomed, "We're moving on!"

With grunts of effort, two men grabbed the door of the train and pulled. Aang closed his eyes, wincing as the door slammed shut.

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more, for me._

_Lead me away…_

_Or leave me lying here._

The trip was mostly quiet; nobody seemed to care that they were being treated more like animals being shipped for slaughter than human beings. The only noise was the sound of the train grating over the tracks and the occasional whisper from the children who sat on the opposite side of the car.

Aang shivered as the cold of the night descended upon him, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them towards his chest. Was Katara cold, wherever she was? He hoped not. No, he hoped she was someplace warm and safe, and that she had been healed, if she wasn't dead already…

Involuntarily, tears began to sting Aang's eyes. He blinked hard, trying to force them back, shaking his head slightly. He didn't want to believe Katara was dead, but from her condition the last time he had seen her, the possibility wasn't unlikely. He took a deep breath and pulled his knees tighter towards himself.

This didn't go unnoticed by the four young kids at the other side of the car. They glanced at each other before one of the girls murmured, "Should I go over and"-

"No." She was cut off by a male voice, "Stay here. We don't know what he'll do."

"You're so over-protective, Ryu," the feminine voice said. "But whatever."

_Sound the bugle now._

_Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

Everything was quiet again for the next hour before the silence was broken again, this time by a deep rumbling sound. The four children's heads lifted to stare at Aang, who had lifted a hand to clutch his stomach. In all honesty, the boy had completely forgotten about his hunger, feeling that he didn't deserve to eat when Katara was lying somewhere injured…or worse…

The sound of soft footsteps startled Aang from his depressed stupor and he looked up to see the girl who had been talking to that boy Ryu earlier. She kneeled down and placed two small objects beside him. Once she sat back again, Aang realized that the two objects were a small chunk of bread and a roundish looking fruit.

"Here," the girl said softly, "You'll feel better if you eat."

Aang glanced down at the food then back up at her. The girl's eyes sparkled as she smiled kindly and Aang gulped; that smile reminded him of Katara…

With a quiet whimper, Aang turned away from her, pressing himself further into the corner. He suddenly felt sick and tears filled his eyes once more.

The girl's expression melted into a concerned frown. She reached out to touch Aang's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her own shoulder.

"Forget it, Lacoya," the voice above her said. "If he doesn't want to be helped then there's nothing we can do for him."

"But Ryu"- Lacoya began to argue

Ryu cut her off with an understanding sympathetic look, knowing how badly she wanted to help, but trying to make her understand that she couldn't help the young boy huddled in the corner.

With a sigh, Lacoya stood and followed Ryu to the opposite side of the car once again, leaving Aang to wallow in his misery.

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark._

_Lay right down and decide not to go on._

Eventually, the drone of the train running along the tracks began to lull Aang to sleep, his head feeling heavier and his eyelids barely able to stay open, until all at once everything faded into darkness.

ooo

The young Avatar blinked, the sound of rushing water becoming apparent. As everything shifted into focus, he noticed that this was the same waterfall he had rescued Katara from. Except…where was Katara?

"Aang…" a soft voice called, beckoning Aang toward its source.

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance,_

_there's a voice that calls 'remember who you are.'_

And then suddenly, the waterbender in question appeared behind him, unharmed and smiling. Aang whirled around, his mouth agape in shock when he saw her, but bursting with happiness and relief all the same. Katara opened her arms for him, and Aang gratefully dove into them, enveloping himself in her comforting warmth.

"Remember who you are Aang," she murmured, hugging him tighter, "Be strong. You'll never get out alive if you aren't. And remember that I'm always with you."

Gradually, her warmth began to fade, and everything else disappeared into darkness, Katara's words echoing in his head.

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,_

_so be strong tonight._

_Remember who you are._

ooo

A sudden bump in the tracks startled Aang into waking. His eyes scanned the car quickly, finding nothing besides the four children asleep, still on the other side of the car.

Aang sighed; his dream had seemed so real that he had half expected Katara to still be with him…

_Katara…_

Aang shut his eyes tightly and lowered his head sadly, realizing that his dream had been just that, and that Katara was still hurt. His hope began to fade once more.

_Remember who you are Aang…_

And that's when he understood. He was Aang, sure, but he was also the Avatar. The Avatar wouldn't give up in a situation like this, and he sure wasn't going to be the first Avatar that did.

_Yeah! You're a soldier now_

_fighting in a battle_

_to be free once more…_

Aang opened his eyes and narrowed them, a new determination coursing through him. Looking up at the window, he saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. A new day had begun.

The young Avatar switched his gaze to his left, where Lacoya had left the bread and fruit last night, and to his surprise it was still there. Knowing he would need his strength, he reached for the chunk of bread and devoured it in a few hungry gulps. The fruit didn't last much longer.

Hearing a rustling noise, Aang lifted his head sharply to see Lacoya watching him. She was smiling, just like Katara…

A new hope filling him, Aang stood up and made his way over to her and the others, who were just beginning to wake themselves Today was going to be better, he just knew it.

_Yeah! That's worth fighting for!_

**A/N: And lo! It is done! As for what happens next, well, use your imaginations. ;) See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25: Somewhere

**A/N: Heh, wow. It's been a really long time since I updated, hasn't it? I feel like such a shmuck. It's official: TTAvatarfan is the biggest loser on this site. Anyways, who else thought the new episode was awesome? My friends and I were squealing throughout the whole thing. It was just so nice and Kataangy…-le sigh-. So who can't wait for next week's episode? XD Oh, and I thought Aang's -headglider- thing was funny. Sorry, just had to add that!**

**libowiekitty****: I guess I just have a knack for writing sad stuff. It's my specialty –shrugs- Glad you liked the song!**

**joehalo15****: Yeah, that's what I think Aang would act like too. I like the song too, that's why I had to use it. ;)**

**shutupandlisten987****: Thanks!**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: If that's what you think will happen, then that's what will happen. I'm letting you use your imagination. :) Glad you liked it!**

**Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor****: Eh, I wasn't all that happy with it either. I'll defiantly use your idea in the next oneshot, but I felt that I just had to leave my mark on the new episode first because it was so awesome. ;)**

**Invaderk****: No, don't worry; I don't blame you for thinking that. It's fine! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Mist of the Waterfalls****: I know! I just had to use that song. Expect me to use more songs from Spirit, just because I think their songs fit Avatar very well.**

**goldenwing57****: Well, too bad! I don't want to continue! Hehe, I'm so evil. Evil I tell you!**

**Summary: Eh, I just felt like leaving my mark on the awesomness that was 'The Awakening', you know? Sorry if this seems a little weird, but…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Somewhere **_**by Within Temptation, but you should all check out the song anyway. It's really beautiful and powerful. That's the reason I just had to use it for this, because the episode was the same way.**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, Twilight Rose2, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

_Lost in the darkness,_

_hoping for a sign._

_Instead there's only silence._

_Can't you hear my screams?_

"Alright, come on let's go," Sokka ordered as he ushered Katara and Toph onto Appa. "Aang couldn't have gotten too far. If we hurry we can catch him."

Katara nodded solemnly, still shocked and saddened at her friend's departure. She climbed robotically onto Appa, helping Toph up at the same time. Her brother and her father exchanged a few words before Sokka hopped onto Appa's head and gave the command for them to take off.

_Why did he leave?_ Katara thought, frustrated. _Can't he see that he can't save the world on his own? He needs us! And we need him too._

A peal of thunder sounded overhead, and Katara lifted her head to gaze at the sky.

"Perfect," Sokka mumbled under his breath. Rain began to pour steadily, soaking the three of them.

Katara pulled her red cloak around herself more securely, but other than that she made no notion that it was raining. All she could think about was Aang and the fact that he was trapped in this storm as well. And the fact that he was still hurt didn't help matters any.

_Never stop hoping_

_until you know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure._

_You're always in my heart._

Katara shuddered, and not because of the icy cold rain. The thought of Aang alone out here in the middle of the western sea in this storm frightened her. He only had his glider and no protection against the pounding rain, save his red robe.

_What if the storm caught up with him?_ She wondered, fisting her hands into her cloak, _What if a wave pulled him under and…he drowned?_

_I'll find you somewhere,_

_I'll keep on trying_

_until my dying day._

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened?_

_The truth will free my soul._

Tears formed in the girl's eyes and slipped down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Aang…not again. Not after she had just gotten him back. But the chances of him surviving out here in this weather were slim. If the storm didn't kill him, exhaustion would.

No. She wouldn't think like that. Aang had to be okay, he just had to be.

Even so, Katara wished that he was here with her. She wanted to hold him and assure him that everything would be okay, and that she would always be here if he needed her.

_Lost in the darkness,_

_tried to find your way home._

_I want to embrace you_

_and never let you go._

With that desire in mind, Katara looked up at the moon and prayed with all of her might.

_Please Yue, watch over him and keep him safe. He saved your tribe…the least you could do is save his life. Just don't let him die…_

Katara sighed; the moon wasn't even visible in the sky because of the dark storm clouds. Now she felt even more helpless than before. Dispirited, she hugged her knees to her chest, wiping away her tears. Aang's life was in the spirits' hands now. All she could hope was that they would reach him in time.

_Almost like you're in heaven,_

_so no one can hurt your soul._

_Living in agony,_

'_cause I just do not know_

_where you are._

"Hey," Toph said softly.

Katara turned her head towards her friend, surprised by her unusually quiet and comforting tone.

"Don't worry," she assured her. "We'll find him. Aang couldn't have gotten too far."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Katara murmured. "What if the storm got him?"

Toph sighed, somewhat exasperated. "C'mon, Katara. This is Aang we're talking about. You know, the same Aang who faced the prince and princess of the Fire Nation, who fought off a giant serpent and lived, and who outsmarted Long Feng in Ba Sing Se? He can handle a little rainstorm."

"But he wasn't hurt or weak during all those times," Katara said pessimistically.

Toph shook her head. "Fine, I give up. But I'm telling you, he'll be fine. Now, if anyone cares, I'm going to get some sleep. Sunrise can't be too far off, and no one wants to see Toph Bei Fong without any beauty sleep."

The waterbender stared at the girl as she laid down and turned away from her. She knew Toph was right, but that little pessimistic voice inside her head refused to let her believe Aang was alright.

_I'll find you somewhere,_

_I'll keep on trying_

_until my dying day._

_I just need to know_

_whatever has happened?_

_The truth will free my soul._

Suddenly, the steady drumming the rain made on Appa's back came to a stop, forcing Katara to once again direct her sights to the sky. The clouds began to part before her eyes, revealing the moon, glowing as bright as ever. A strange, spiritual power began to overtake her senses that usually did whenever the moon was full, but this time was different…

_Wherever you are,_

_I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes me to go._

Suddenly, an image flashed in front of Katara's eyes. She saw the Crescent Island in the Fire Nation, Aang sprawled upon its shore. Then, just like that, it disappeared.

Katara blinked, surprised. Had the moon just sent her that vision? It didn't matter; she knew where Aang was now.

"Sokka!" she said excitedly, getting up on her knees. The warrior in question jumped, having been half asleep before.

"Whas' the matter? Who's attacking?" he mumbled groggily.

"Nothing's the matter, I know where Aang is!"

Sokka cocked his head slightly.

"How on earth could you possibly know? We're in the middle of the ocean. It's not like anybody could tell you."

Katara sighed, exasperated. "It doesn't matter how I know. Head for the Crescent Island. He should be there. It's the only land for miles anyway."

Shaking his head disbelievingly, Sokka turned back around to take the reigns, snapping them, and causing Appa to surge forward.

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying,_

_until my dying day._

_I just need to know,_

_whatever has happened?_

_The truth will free my soul._

It seemed all like a blur from there. Before they knew it, the Crescent Island was in sight, bathed in the pink glow of early morning. Momo chattered excitedly once they landed and flew off. Katara's eyes followed his flight towards the prone figure on the beach. She watched as the winged lemur landed on its chest and began licking its face. A relieved smile worked its way across Katara's face as she recognized the figure to be her best friend, the young boy who had stolen her heart.

Joyously, she raced over to his side as he sat up, before falling to her knees and sliding the rest of the way.

"You're okay!" she said, her voice thick with emotion. Relieved, the girl took his head gently in her hands and pressed her cheek against his hair, before she pulled away slightly and gazed into his dark grey eyes, her own filled with love and adoration. The sound of splashing was heard and soon Sokka, Toph, Momo and even Appa joined them. Smiling blissfully, Katara knew that nothing could separate the six of them, not even the darkest storm or the fiercest battle or even death itself. No, this was how things would remain, from now on and forever.

**A/N: I know, lame, cheesy ending, but my mom's harping on me to help with supper, so yeah. Tell me if you thought that this was even worth posting. I'm not very happy with it. Well, catch ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26: Blood and Tears

**A/N: Yo! What's up? Wow, fast update, for me at least. :D Not much to say, other than credit goes (once again) to Invaderk for this chapter. It's a deleted scene that I formulated in my mind from Brute Force. Enjoy!**

**Invaderk****: I'm glad you liked it. Man, I feel like such a freeloader for using your ideas, but this one just occurred to me out of the blue and wouldn't go away, so thanks again for letting me use it!**

**joehalo2****: Yeah, you're right, she did. And did you notice she kinda confessed her love for Aang? Man, I just love that moment. Mae Whitman is awesome, the way she did that part. I could never do something like that. I agree it wasn't my best, but I still kinda liked it. **

**kataangfan22****: I know, me too! Yay for Kataang! I liked the commercial too. You're right, Aang should have learned his lesson, but at least his friends were there for him in the end. Cx**

**shutupandlisten987****: I have a feeling we're going to like it. X) And thanks!**

**razzledazzle41191****: Totally! It was so cute!**

**l****ibowiekitty****: Why thank you. You're right, it was a tad random, but still awesome all the same! X)**

**Qunny1317****: You're not a sap. I almost cried during that part myself. Yeah, I'm not very good at writing action stuff, so I write a lot of drama ;). The song is called Somewhere, by Within Temptation. I have a feeling you'll really like it. It's a beautiful song. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe and goldenwing57**

The heat in the cell was unbearable.

Aang sat in the darkest corner of the cell, the place where the fewest rays of sunlight reached in an effort to stay cool. But still, the sun managed to reach him, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead to roll down the side of his face and drip off his jaw.

Oh, how he wished he had some water still left in the skin hanging on the wall of the cell. He had tried to conserve it, but between training with his cruel firebending master and the waves of heat that seemed to rise from the cell floor, conserving his small supply had been nearly impossible.

Aang licked his lips and swallowed, trying to bring some moisture to the inside of his dry mouth, but it helped very little.

A loud squelch sounded from the boy's stomach, making it singe with pain. Aang clutched his abdomen, trying to stifle the noise, and trying to forget that it had been many weeks since his last meal.

But nobody here cared that he was hungry or thirsty. All they seemed to care about was putting him under as much torture as possible, and it was taking its toll. His body sported several burns, many of them severe and painful to the touch. Some of them had even bled upon being put there.

Aang sighed as his stomach grumbled again. He was getting quite sick of hearing his belly complain, and it frustrated him knowing there was nothing he could do to answer its cries for food.

A loud creak suddenly sounded from down the aisle of cells, and the echo of footsteps soon followed, clicking against the stone floor ominously. Within a few heartbeats, the source of the footsteps was outside Aang's cell door, grinning maliciously.

"It's midday, Avatar," the guard said in a businesslike voice, "You know what that means?"

Aang blinked.

"It means," the guard continued, "That it's time for a training session."

"But I just had one this morning," Aang said softly, his voice hoarse.

The guard's grin widened as he opened the cell door. "Master Huo says you're getting sloppy. In fact, you haven't done anything right with him, and he's getting impatient with you. From now on, training will be doubled. If you continue this disgraceful pattern with your lessons…well, you'll be lucky if you get a crumb to eat."

Aang lowered his head, his belly suddenly feeling emptier than ever. He knew he couldn't firebend here. He refused to learn from anyone that planned on using his power for evil, or from someone that treated him so horribly.

"C'mon," the guard commanded impatiently, hoisting Aang to his feet.

The young Avatar grimaced upon standing up, feeling pain flare up where he had been burned earlier on his side. The area throbbed, pulsing in rhythm with his heartbeat.

_What am I going to do?_ Aang thought desperately, _I can barely make it through one session. I guess all I can do is hope it will be over quick…_

But by the evil grin on the guard's face, Aang could tell that things were only about to get worse.

ooo

"You disappoint me, Avatar," Huo said as he circled Aang like a vulture in the training center, "You bring disgrace to me and my teachings. I have informed princess Azula of this, and she figures the only way to reform your attitude is for you to be punished. And I have been put in charge of…dealing with you."

Aang shifted uncomfortably, but kept his stone faced expression.

Master Huo stopped behind him, before leaning close and whispering in his student's ear, "We will begin immediately."

And before he knew it, Aang had been knocked down to his knees, his back feeling like it was on fire. The stinging pain returned a moment later that could be identified as the burn of a fire whip. Aang shut his eyes tightly, wincing.

"Get up!" Huo commanded.

Aang hastened to obey, struggling to his feet before turning to face his master.

The firebender smirked, saying, "Since you seem to be having so much trouble in your lessons, I'll start with the basics. Firebending consists of mostly offensive moves, and lacks defensive moves. So you try to overwhelm your opponent before they can strike, like so."

He then jerked his arm forward and a blast of fire followed, heading right towards Aang. The young Avatar gasped and leaped out of the way, his actions fueled by fear.

"You insolent brat!" Huo growled angrily, "A true firebender wouldn't run away. He would face the danger. Stand your ground and face me!"

He blasted fire towards Aang once more, who dodged again. Roaring in rage, Huo curled his upper body forward, gathering his power before releasing it in a torrent of flames. Before he could even blink, Aang was blasted into the opposite wall with a hard clang. He bounced off, and lay still.

"Stupid welp," the firebending master, "Get up!

Aang sucked in a deep breath, trying to save himself from fainting. His whole body throbbed with pain and his head was spinning. But he couldn't just lay here. He had to get up…

Gathering what remained of his strength, Aang heaved himself off the floor, panting, and turned to face Huo once more.

The firebender frowned deeply, and we began to walk forward, stopping once he was in front of Aang. Then, without warning, he grabbed the young Avatar by the throat and shoved him hard against the wall. Aang gave a strangled gasp when he felt flames from Huo's fingers burn his skin.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Huo said in a dangerously low voice, his grasp tightening. "Or perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. Allow me to demonstrate again."

With that, he tossed Aang aside, and the boy landed hard against the floor on the other side of the room. Weakly, Aang lifted his head and struggled to get up once more.

He had only just gotten his arms underneath him, when his cruel master sent a torrent of flames in his student's direction, screaming in fury. The flames' color turned blue in some areas to match his anger, and the anger of the whole Fire Nation, ready to teach this boy a lesson once and for all.

Too weak to avoid it, Aang just gritted his teeth as he braced himself for the inevitable pain.

And got it ten times worse than he had ever thought possible.

The flames were so strong, that they smashed Aang into the wall once again. He screamed in agony until the fires died away, and then everything was still.

If it was possible, Huo's smirk grew larger at his deed. He stared down at his beaten and broken student, satisfied that he had taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget soon.

Aang lifted his head slowly, pain coursing through every inch of his being. There was so much pain, he could barely feel anything else. His lungs burned horribly with every breath he took.

Grunting slightly, Aang pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, panting slowly and shakily. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself up.

Suddenly, the inside of his throat burned sharply, and he coughed to try and make the awful sensation go away. But once he started coughing, he found quickly that he couldn't stop; that is, until he felt the warm, metallic flavor of blood rise up his throat. He coughed a few times more, the thick, red droplets falling to the floor beneath him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Huo said in a mock professional voice, crossing his arms over his chest, "And I hope this training session has…inspired you to do better with me. This is merely a pinprick to what we can do to you. Understand?"

Aang looked up slowly, his eyes stinging with tears because of the pain from his wounds. For a moment, the only sound in the room was his heavy panting, before he breathed, "Yes. I understand."

"Good," the firebender muttered in approval, before he shouted over his shoulder, "Guards!"

A few heartbeats later, the guard who had escorted Aang to the training center and another smaller guard appeared in the doorway.

"Escort the Avatar back to his cell," he commanded. "I have a feeling that the Avatar needs to…recover after today's lesson."

The guards nodded before they rushed over to where Aang lay and pulled him to his feet. The young Avatar grimaced painfully and suppressed a whimper when they touched his raw, burned skin.

"Same time tomorrow, Avatar," Huo said after them, a malicious grin appearing on his face.

Aang tried not to wince at the tone of his voice as he hobbled exhaustedly to his cell. But he knew he couldn't deny the fact, that no matter how much he didn't want it to be true, things were about to get much worse.

**A/N: Terrible, rushed ending, I know, but I've been working on this thing for three days, so I figure it's time to post it. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, review!**


	27. Chapter 27: I'll Be Here

**A/N: Okay, let me start off by saying that I am reeeeeeaaaally sorry about taking so long. Homework has officially taken over my life. It needs to go burn, I tell ya! I had to do two projects and one essay just this week! Stupid high school…-ahem- Anyway, this is one pf two requests from kataangfan22. Enjoy yall! **

**Aangsfan****: I'm sorry! I'm updating as fast as I can! XD**

**kataangfan22****: No, I'm pretty sure Katara wouldn't be very happy. xD I'm such a meanie to poor Aang in my fics, but he's just so much fun to torture! Hehe, I'm so evil…**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Thanks!**

**Invaderk****: Wow, I didn't know that. Lucky guess on my part when I wrote my story! I'm glad you take it as a compliment, because those were my intentions. ;) Hooray for Huo and his evilness!**

**nutshak****: Wow, thanks! Hey, you're from Australia? I've always wanted to go there, but I probably won't for a long time, since I live in the U.S. Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm, glad you like this!**

**akirethe12th-last-to-last-airbender****: Yes, he is fun to torture. I don't know why, but he is. ;) Well, I'm glad you found it again, and that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Summary: Yes, I know I've already done a final battle thing, but I decided to take a different spin off it. Thanks again to kataangfan22 for the idea, and I hope she enjoys her request!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, and goldenwing57**

It seemed like he had been here for and eternity.

Aang stood on the opposite end of the ruined remains of the Firelord's palace, panting hard and trying to keep himself from fainting as blood spilled rapidly and heavily from his wounds. He wiped a hand across his mouth, smearing the trickle of blood that flowed from it onto his hand.

"Give up, Avatar," Ozai whispered, his voice hoarse and weak. "Give up and I'll call my army off and allow you to leave with your life."

Aang narrowed his eyes until they were slits, deciding that he shouldn't waste the precious amount of energy he had on retorting back. He took a deep breath and concentrated, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Aang knew the Firelord was as close to death as he was, so he had to finish this quickly.

_Roku, please be with me, give me strength, _he pleaded as he closed his eyes.

And then, Aang lifted his arms above his head, rooted his feet into the ground and jerked them back sharply. The ceiling rumbled above them, and by the time Ozai realized what was happening it was too late. However, as the roof crumbled around them, the Firelord punched a deadly plume of flame at the Avatar in a show of defiance at death. The blast smote Aang in the chest and sent him flying backwards where he bounced off the wall and lay still, while Ozai was buried in many tons of rubble.

Slowly, the dust cleared, and Aang found himself to be miraculously still alive, although his vision was spinning and his head hurt. He was exhausted beyond belief, hurting terribly, and lightheaded from shock and blood loss. Aang shivered; he felt so small and weak lying here, panting, on the cold stone floor. The Avatar wanted so badly to succumb to the pressure of his oncoming tiredness, to drop his heavy lids, and to escape the pain and smell of burnt flesh and blood.

But he didn't.

No, he couldn't do that. Not yet. He had to wait for Katara, so that he could assure her that he was okay. And he wanted to be reassured too, reassured that she would find him and take him away from here.

And then he felt it, her warm arms pulling him close to her delicately as though he were made of glass, which was he felt like. He felt lethargic and drained of any form of energy.

"Katara…I...love you," he choked out softly, blood bubbling up from his throat.

"Shh.." she soothed, wiping the corner of his mouth as the dark red liquid dripped over his chin. Katara then kissed his forehead gently, then the tip of his nose, then his lips.

"Sleep now," she whispered, rubbing the side of his face, close to his eyes. "You need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

The boy smiled up at her, all too happy to comply. He let himself sag against her chest and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Katara smiled down at him before she looked up at the sounds of approaching footsteps. Sokka and Toph were soon beside her, and helped her onto her feet as she carried the young Avatar out of the throne room, and away from the horrors that the battle had brought.

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's all I can come up with for now. And yes. I did use bits and pieces of kataangfan22's story and mixed it with my own, so some of this isn't mine. Even though this is pathetically short, I hope you all liked it anyway. Tootles!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Morning After

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm way overdue for another chapter here, but once again, I'm running out of ideas. –cries- I seriously love this story, but high school is zapping my brain of all of it's creativity. Wow, that sounded weird. XD I will take any requests, because I don't want to quit this story, I love it too much! And I love all my fans who love it:D**

**razzledazzle41191****: Well, I'm glad, because I can never get characters IC. Or at least, I feel like I never can. XD**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Good luck! My school system is weird, so when I was a freshmen I was still at the junior high. Yeah, I don't get it either. –shrugs-**

**kataangfan22****: I feel your pain. DX I feel like I can never find the time to write anymore! But, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too!**

**nutshak****: Wow really? Thanks! I've seen some of your stuff too, and you're not so bad yourself!**

**Invaderk****: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**shutupandlisten987****: Thanks!**

**akirethe12th-to-last-airbender****: You're right, smote is fun to say! Glad you liked!**

**goldenwing57****: Yay! Now he just needs to do that in the show!**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: I was wondering where you were! But I'm happy you're back. :) I know I need to update! –rushes-**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, and Mrs. Weasley the Kataang luver**

**Summary: kataangfan22's other request, as well as something I promised to do for shutupandlisten987 a long time ago. You might want to look at chapter 3 of shutupandlisten987's story, My Only One before you read this, or else you'll get confused. AU, and everyone is a little older, just so everyone knows.**

The early morning light streamed through the small window in the guest room where Aang was beginning to awaken. However, the minute, he opened his eyes, he shut them tightly again against the blinding light. A moment later, he opened them again.

Upon recognizing the fact that he was still in Katara's house and probably laying on her guest bed, he sat up.

And almost immediately regretted it.

The room swam slightly, and a nauseous feeling settled the boy's stomach, followed quickly by the beginnings of a migraine. With a groan, Aang recognized the symptoms as a hangover.

"Why did I let myself drink so much?" he said softly to himself, trying not to vomit on the expensive looking rug beneath his feet.

Shaking his head slightly (boy did that help his migraine) Aang stood up and made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The sound of food cooking was apparent, so obviously someone was up. Peeking in the doorway, he recognized that someone to be-

"Katara," he mumbled quietly.

Katara turned around from the stove to face him. "Hey Aang. I didn't think you'd be up. Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really," he answered truthfully, swallowing to mellow the sickness in his stomach.

Katara smiled wryly, before saying, "Told you you'd feel like shit in the morning, especially after you drank so much last night."

Putting a hand to his head, Aang said, "Don't remember that. How much did I drink?"

Shrugging, Katara answered, "I lost count after about six."

Aang groaned; no wonder he felt so sick. What was wrong with him?

"Don't feel bad," she assured him, "Sokka and Toph aren't much better off."

After a moment of awkward silence, the girl asked, "So, do you want some breakfast? It might help."

At the mention a food, Aang felt violently sick to the point where he rushed for the nearest bathroom. Katara sighed and shook her head sadly as she heard him throwing up from even the kitchen.

A few moments later, Aang returned and flopped tiredly into a chair by the kitchen table, muttering, "No thanks."

Katara turned off the stove and walked over to her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He groaned miserably, putting his head in his hands.

"This is the last time I go near alcohol of any kind," Aang told her as firmly as he could, although he still felt awful.

"Good thing," Katara said, smiling, "Because I don't think I could handle anymore parties like last night."

Another moment of silence followed. However, Katara was lost in thought. Plenty of crazy things had happened at the party last night (Aang had been dancing with an umbrella, for one.) that had made her want to tear her hair out in frustration. Although, there was one thing that had stuck out in Katara's mind over everything.

Aang had told her that he loved her.

Of course, he was completely wasted when he told her that. But she had always been told that people never lied when they drank, or they said things that they were really thinking since their judgment had been thrown out the window. So, had Aang really meant what he said? A part of Katara hoped so, and another part of her was a little afraid.

Eventually, her curiosity won over, and Katara said hesitantly, "Aang?"

"Mmf?" came the mumbled reply. Aang looked up from his hands.

The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering…well…when I put you to bed last night, I was about to leave and…" she paused, before continuing again, "before I could, you told me you…loved me."

Aang's eyes went wide, and his face turned a red so dark it almost looked purple. He wondered if a teenager could have a heart attack, or die from embarrassment, or both.

"I…what?" he squeaked.

"You told me you loved me," Katara said again. "I wanted to know if that was…true." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Aang's mouth moved, but no words came out. He knew what Katara had said was true, but could he really tell her that? He had never had the guts to tell her he loved her before, and the only thing he couldn't get over was the fact that he had told her when he was drunk, of all times.

_Damn alcohol…_Aang cursed in his mind. Why, again, did he let himself drink that much?

"I…uh…" he stammered.

"Aang?" Katara tried again, staring straight into his eyes. "Please Aang…tell me the truth."

After hesitating a few moments more, the boy sighed in defeat. "Yes," he murmured inaudibly.

"Hmm?" Katara strained to hear him.

"Yes," Aang said again in a louder voice, nodding to punctuate his point, "I love you, Katara."

Aang looked away, not able to meet Katara's eyes anymore. He braced himself, waiting for the explosion…

But he didn't get one. Instead, a hand grazed his cheek, gently pushing his face back around to meet Katara's piercing gaze. However, he didn't get to see her eyes for long, because they closed, and her lips softly touched his.

Aang's eyes widened again; an explosion of butterflies had settled in his stomach, drowning out the nausea. But after that, it only took a moment for him to respond, closing hid eyes and falling into her kiss. He could still barely believe that the girl he had harbored a crush on for longer than he cared to admit was finally kissing him.

They separated what seemed like hours later, grinning foolishly at each other, before Katara pulled him into a hug.

"Aang," she told him a quiet voice, but filled with barely suppress happiness all the same, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too, I always have."

"Me too," he admitted sheepishly, separating from their hug.

They stared at each other happily, for a minute, before Aang finally broke the silence.

"Guess I'm going to have to watch my back around your brother now."

Katara laughed, before pulling him into another kiss.


	29. Chapter 29: Don't Get Caught

**A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't been around in a while, but I'll definitely update now, because you know what is in a couple days! –squee- So excited! So, even thought this has nothing to do with Christmas, enjoy it anyway! Based off a comic and picture by limey404 on deiviant art. Here are the links.**

**http: (double slash) limey404 ( dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash)AtLA-Freedom-65652597**

**http: (double slash) limey404 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Don-t-get-caught-44250253**

**jlijj****: Yeah, really! XD Though I myself wouldn't do that, but that's just me!**

**Invaderk****: Well, it was a request where someone wanted to me too write Aang getting drunk, and at the same time I wrote a part two to a story for someone that I promised to do a long time ago, so that's where this came from. To tell you the truth, I kinda never thought of Katara kissing Aang right after he puked until people brought it up, but oh well. I normally don't like swearing either, but the part one to this had some cussing, so I just wanted to keep going with it. So, yeah. Thanks anyway though, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Katara2102****: Haha, me neither. Sounds nasty. :)**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: You better pay them, I'm flat broke! XD No, I'm not dead, but my high school is going to be soon. –sharpens machete- My teachers think we have nothing better to do with our lives than the homework they give us. XP But of course, I'll ask for ideas if I need them! Thanks!**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Yes, and that wasn't the only thing he did. XD Yes, I can imagine Sokka and Toph drunk too. So funny!**

**nutshak****: Yay for fluff!**

**kataangfan22****: It was, my friend. So amazing… I screamed at my computer when Aang and Katara kissed. I'm all like 'Oh! What now? How you gonna morph that, Zutarians?' Yeah, it was pretty funny to watch. XD And of course Aang would kiss Katara anyway, he is too irresistible. That's why I love him! –hugs-**

**Aangsfan****: It is, because we've never seen him get wasted before! –laughs-**

**shutupandlisten987****: I actually liked yours better, especially Sokka calling Katara a frigid bitch. All I can say is, the boy was very lucky he was drunk. XD**

**razzledazzle41191****: No, Aang would never drink, but someone wanted to see Aang drunk, and thus this was born! **

**feathersnow****: Yes, they are older, probably late teens. Because teenagers do stupid stuff and Aang is no exception. ;)**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, and Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver**

**Summary: Yeah, I felt like being mean to Aang again. A little dark, but it has a happy ending!**

Why did things have to turn out this way? Why did things like this always happen to the people that he cared about, and himself?

Aang lay trembling on the cold, hard floor of his cell, panting steadily. Tears spilled silently from his eyes as the pain consumed him.

But how had he ended up like this again? It was all so fuzzy…Azula…a vile of dark liquid…the floor slammed against his back as she pinned him and poured the awful stuff down his throat…then…

Why had she done it? She must have been trying to incapacitate him for some reason. But he was already weak from starvation, so why did she need to add insult to injury?

She obviously had bigger plans for him.

Aang flinched and curled up tighter, still panting from the pain. It was twice as bad because the drug had been given to him while his stomach was many weeks empty, and the effect it had on him was violent.

Only one thought passed through Aang's mind at the moment, and that was Katara and how badly he wanted her to be with him, for her to hold him and soothe the pain. He knew she was somewhere in this awful prison, and that she and the others where being well taken care of.

Hopefully, as long as he behaved for Azula and didn't try to escape.

Aang flinched again and a small cry escaped him. He felt terribly nauseous, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up anyway, so all he could do was sit there in pain and wish it would go away.

The unmistakable ring of Azula's footsteps sounded outside the cell before they stopped in front of it. Aang didn't move at first, but then he lifted his tear filled eyes to the cruel princess who had done this to him.

"I suppose you're wondering why you are this way, aren't you." Azula said to him, her eyes cold.

Aang didn't answer.

"Your friends needed to be taught a little lesson. You see, they tried to escape to free you, but I couldn't let them. I have big plans for you."

All was silent for a minute, before Aang asked in a barely audible voice, "You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"Of course not," Azula scoffed, "You're taking the punishment for them."

Aang squeezed his eyes shut as he took her words in. At least he was saving his friends. But it didn't matter. His previous thought came to mind, about how badly he wanted Katara to be here…

"And speaking of your friends…" Azula said suddenly, turning to the side.

Aang looked up again, watching as three burly guards walked his friends up in front of his cell. Katara gasped and covered her mouth in horror and Sokka felt anger course through him; they hadn't seen Aang since he was put down here weeks ago. Toph remained motionless, however her expression soon turned to fury as she felt Aang's fast heartbeat from the pain.

"This is the price you pay for your disobedience," Azula informed them steadily. "I told you what would happen if you tried to escape."

And as fate would have it, a sudden burning sensation rose up Aang's throat, and he gave a few weak coughs in response. Thick, red droplets landed on the floor in front of him that could only be identified as blood. The boy shivered violently.

Katara suddenly lunged forward, trying to get to him, but her guard grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Aang!" she cried his name quietly, desperate to help him. It killed her knowing he was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do to soothe it for him like she always did.

Aang mouthed her name, but no sound came out. He finally managed a choked, "Katara…please help me…it hurts…"

Katara tried to pull forward again, now crying freely, but she was once again pulled back.

"Take them away," Azula commanded.

The guards swung the three of them around, although Katara fought them as hard as she could. Sokka had to bite his tongue hard against all the nasty things he wanted to call Azula, and Toph was the same way.

At this, Aang grew fearful. He didn't want his friends to leave, because their mere presence had given him comfort, however small of an amount, and now…

"Don't go…" he cried softly after them. He knew he sounded like a small child, but that's what he felt like at the moment, a scared little boy who just wanted the pain to go away.

But he received no answer; even Azula had left. Cold and frightened, Aang curled up even tighter, tears still spilling from his eyes as he wished for sleep to come.

ooo

What seemed like only moments later, Aang felt himself being woken by sharp nails being driven into his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking into Azula's amber eyes.

"It's time for the show to begin," she said darkly, a sneer forming on her lips.

Before he even had time to process her words, Aang found himself being hoisted up by a guard, who had grabbed his arm painfully and was forcing him to walk forward. For Aang this was nearly impossible. His legs shook violently as they tried to hold up his weight, and aching pains from the drug he had been given before still lingered. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he had been stripped of his clothing except for his underwear, and he found himself blushing in embarrassment. What was going on?

His answer soon came as he walked from his cell to the torch lit arena. He looked up towards the crowd that filled the seat, and a splash of blue and green caught his eye. Katara, Sokka and Toph were in the front row of seats looking at him in worry.

"Your friends got the best seats," Azula whispered in his ear cruelly, "I just wanted to make sure they caught all the action.

Aang wasn't too sure if he liked the sound of that. Nevertheless, he was soon forced onto a platform of some kind, and his wrists were chained to the pillars on either side of him. Shackles also found their way on his ankles moments later.

Suddenly, a loud cheering rose from the crowd, and Aang swung his head around to see a man coming up behind him with a long, black whip that dragged the ground.

Fear suddenly coursing through him, the young Avatar began to pull on his chains in an effort to escape.

The sharp sting of the whip came moments later, and Aang stopped his struggling and arched his back in pain. The crowd roared in approval.

"You'll pay dearly for the trouble you caused the Fire Nation," the man with the whip whispered in a voice that sent shivers down Aang's spine, before he struck again, and again, never relenting.

Soon, tears had found themselves in the boy's eyes again, but it wasn't just from the pain of the whip. He glanced up at his friends, and saw that Katara was crying into her brother's shoulder while he held her. Toph's fists where clenched at her sides. Aang was crying for them, for the fact that they had to see him like this, and that he was being publicly humiliated in front of the Fire Nation.

"Please stop," he begged, "Please. It hurts…so much…"

The man with the whip laughed cruelly, before he said, "Stop? But we've only just begun."

ooo

Hours later, Aang sat in his cell again, this time his wrists and ankles chained to the wall and floor. His eyes were shut, exhausted from the pain and trying to escape it at the same time. He was covered from head to toe in deep lashes from the whip that stung when he so much as breathed too hard. He wanted sleep so badly…

Just then, several loud clangs sounded from outside his door. Slowly, Aang opened his eyes, though the lids only rose halfway, to see three fuzzy shapes moving towards him. A cool hand rested against his cheek, and his vision cleared, so that he could see it was Katara kneeled down in front of him. Tears slipped down her cheeks, both from happiness that she was here with him and sadness from the horrible state he was in.

She then lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Aang squeezed his eyes shut and rested his chin on her shoulder, shaking with relief that she was here. The boy suddenly felt his wrists fall away from the wall, and he looked up to see Toph crunching the metal shackled that had held his wrists there between her hands. Sokka stood off to the side holding his club, ready to defend them if someone came in.

It was only a moment more before the chains that held his ankles also fell away, and Aang leaned fully into Katara's arms, his body too weak to support itself.

After giving him a brief hug, Katara whispered to him urgently, "Aang, we have to hurry and go, but you have to carry yourself out. Can you walk?"

"I'll try," he told her, though his legs felt numb and weak.

Katara took one of his arms and looped it around her shoulders, and Sokka soon joined her and took Aang's other arm. Slowly, they stood up, Aang's legs shaking with the effort. He gritted his teeth in pain but didn't allow himself to falter.

Then gradually, painstakingly, they made their way down the long hallway that led towards the outside. Aang would stumble every once in while, feeling faint, but Katara and Sokka where there to steady him every time.

Eventually, they made their way towards Appa, though by now Aang was so weak and his mind so fuzzy that he barely remembered it. The next thing he knew was that he was waking up on Appa's back with the cool night wind blowing across his face. Katara was asleep beside him, her hand across his.

Looking up, Aang saw the stars and velvety expanse of the night sky above him. And it was then that he realized that he was finally free, and that he wouldn't ever have to worry about Azula again. He knew his friends would take care of him, and make sure that he recovered.

The young Avatar smiled faintly. Though he was too weak to do much else, he was still bursting with happiness.


	30. Chapter 30: Save Them All, Bleed No More

**A/N: Yes! Fast update! Well, I got a Nightwish CD for Christmas, so I felt that I had to write a songfic with at least one of the songs (maybe more in the future) so here we are.**

**sofyh****: Glad you liked it!**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Jeez, couldn't you find somewhere else to test those things? I'm tired of getting blown up! XD Well, happy that you liked it anyway.**

**shutupandlisten987****: Thanks!**

**Invaderk****: Ain't it the truth. I can believe that limey based her art off your story. It sort of reminded me of Brute Force when I first saw it. Yes, the world is so small, and I'm claustrophobic! (not really XD)**

**BlackRose108****: I know, I loved that oneshot you did, it was so sad! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**nutshak****: Yes! Hooray for darkness with happy endings!**

**Katara2102****: Yes, they are very sad, but I still love them anyway. Pure awesomness. I don't know why, actually. I guess Aang is just very fun to torture. –laughs manically- **

**The Mad shoe 1****: Thanks!**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Really? I'm glad you liked so much. I agree it is one of my best. :3**

**Aangsfan****: You and me both. Start the angry mob!**

**feathersnow****: Yay for good endings! Eh, what can I say? I love angst. Merry (late) Christmas!**

**Avaleia****: Aw, that's sweet of you to say. I love you stories too, they're so awesome. I've been waiting for someone to write a story for the comic too. Eventually, I got tired of waiting and wrote one myself! XD**

**razzledazzle41191****: No, Aang didn't die in this one. Lol, I'm so morbid. But yay for happy endings!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, and Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this fic, which is part five of a 14 minute song. Yes, very weird, I know. The whole song is **_**The Poet and the Pendulum**_**, and the song within the song is "Mother and Father," both by Nightwish.**

_Be still my son_

_You're home_

_Oh when did you become so cold?_

Aang remembered a voice, so soft and sweet and calming, but not much else. It was strange. All the other children he had know growing up at least knew their mother, but not him.

But why? Why was he any different than them? He had so many questions, and no answers. And why were these questions being brought up now, of all times, when he needed to be concentrating on other things, like saving the world?

Aang sighed. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about such things. It was late, and he needed sleep. But as of now, his stomach was empty and his mind was full. And when your stomach is empty and your mind is full, sleep is very hard to come by. Or if it comes at all, it is troubled.

Eventually, as if some miracle from the spirits, sleep found the young airbender, whether it was his own or induced from the spirits, he didn't care. But either way, it was far from normal.

_The blade will keep on descending_

_All you need is to feel my love_

ooo

_Aang was suddenly aware of someone else's presence. He turned around, staring across the field. Blades of golden colored grass danced in the breeze, and clouds tinged with sunset that were so low in the sky they almost brushed the horizon floated along lazily. But no one else was there._

_Suddenly, he heard a soft voice behind him, but he could not see the source. It appeared to be singing, but the words were so quiet at first he couldn't hear them. Eventually, they grew loud enough to be heard._

Search for beauty

Find your shore

Try to save them all

Bleed no more

_Aang shook his head, confused. He had heard that lullaby before, throughout the day. But who was it that was singing it?_

_A feminine figure appeared, her body shrouded in mist. Aang looked at her intently, squinting his eyes slightly._

_Then, she drew closer, slowly, until she stood not two feet away from him. Her face was kind, and her eyes were a deep grey that sparkled almost like his own. The words she uttered echoed all around them, before she sang again._

You have such oceans within

In the end I will always love you.

_She then came forward until she stood directly in front of him. But for some reason, Aang was not afraid. Very gently, she stroked his cheek with one hand and smiled down at him, her words still echoing around them, seeming to reverberate off every blade of grass._

_And then, she disappeared._

_Although Aang didn't need to think twice as to who had visited him._

_He smiled, mentally telling his mother that he loved her too._

**A/N: Oh so short, but lovely all the same. Got to say, I actually really like this one, and I love the fact that it doesn't have any dialogue in it. Hope you all like it!**


	31. Chapter 31: Fire's Roar

**A/N: Yes, I am trying to update more frequently, because I know the angry mobs will start if I don't. –ducks from flying spears-**

**Katara2102****: Yes, it is very sad. :'( Glad you liked it!**

**Invaderk****: Aw, thanks. I just love doing those sweet tender scenes, and there is no better candidate for pulling them off than Aang. xD**

**CrissyLF****: Thanks!**

**kataangfan22****: It's a sign of the apocalypse, I tell ya! XD In my Lost Scrolls: Air book it said that Aang was taken away from his parents after they found out that he was the Avatar. I hope they do an episode on that. It would be awesome, and I would love it forever. Kataang, maybe? ;) And I guess with the other boys at the temple they sent them there to train, and then they could either leave or stay. Hey, they had to get the next generation of airbenders from somewhere. –is shot-**

**sofyh****: Thanks!**

**razzledazzle41191****: Thanks, I liked that too. X3**

**Aangs fangirl 1214****: Thanks!**

**Prongs2xGingerFlower****: Yes, I do! I read your profile, and let me tell you, no one has ever spoken what I believe about grammar as clearly as you. I hate bad grammar. ;)**

**shutupandlisten987****: It's one of my favorites too. Yeah, Nightwish's lyrics are really good, and that's why I think they're cool.**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Well, thanks for the help. I wouldn't want this fic to be terminated; it's one of my favorites! I know this didn't have Kataang, but I've done so much Kataang lately, I figured it was time for a change. Glad you liked it anyway!**

**aangkatara140****: Wow, really? Thanks!**

**Avaleia****: That's what I thought after reading it. Besides, I wanted to try no dialogue for once. Thought it would be a good challenge. Thanks though!**

**nutshak****: Well thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

**akirethe12th-to-last-airbender****: Aw, thanks. That's actually a good idea, I might do that now, some time down the road. Thanks again!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Home", another part of Nightwish's **_**The Poet and the Pendulum**_**, but I thought the lyrics fit Aang well enough, and I just had to use them. And the whole tone of the song definitely suggests a battle scene. Yes, another final battle thing, but I revised it, and it's really cool. I know I have to stop doing these things. Kinda a little excerpt from my Avatar Warriors trilogy that will appear in one of the last chapters of the story.**

**And P.S, here's a vid with the song in case anyone is interested. It's a Lion King one, but I liked it: http:(double slash) www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v3AxQJ76HVQ**

_The dreamer and the wine_

_Poet without a rhyme_

_A widowed writer torn apart by chains of hell_

The sound of glass cracking resounded throughout the hallway as Aang crashed through one of the windows, his glider falling beside him. Stunned, he sat up slowly, and hauled himself to his feet, patting the burns out of the bottom of his shirt where a soldier had struck him. Ignoring the cuts he received from the broken glass, Aang pressed on.

He knew he had to be quick. The soldiers outside were distracting the Fire Nation army, giving him a chance to fight the Fire Lord. Also, he didn't want to risk the chance of Ozai getting away, like he had last time.

It was quiet, except for the sound of Aang's footsteps as he walked to where he supposed the Fire Lord might be.

It was then that he appeared in front of the cloth banner that marked the entrance to the throne room. Aang's eyes widened and butterflies settled in his stomach.

_I can't do this, _he thought, suddenly frightened, _I can't…_

_You _can, another voice told him firmly, _We're here with you Aang. You're not alone._

Aang knew immediately that it had been Roku that had spoken to him.

_He's right. I can._

Taking a deep breath, Aang narrowed his eyes determinedly and pushed the cloth open before he could change his mind again.

_One last perfect verse_

_Is still the same old song_

_Oh Christ how I hate what I've become._

_Take me home._

There stood Ozai on his platform, fire surrounding him, as well as guards in front of him. They raised their spears to Aang threateningly.

"I have no business with any of you," he stated, his voice low. "Move."

They, of course, ignored him, ready to defend their master to the death. Shrugging, Aang blasted them out of the way with a gale of air that sent them right out the door. None of them returned.

The Avatar then turned his sight back to the Firelord, his face hardened. Ozai's golden bore into his as they stared each other down, waiting to see who would strike first.

Out of habit, the Firelord came down first, sending the fire that surrounded him towards Aang. The boy leaped into the air, flipping until he landed in a safer corner. Fire came at him again, and instinctively he jumped out of the way again to land on a support column.

Ozai struck, sending a bolt of lightening at the column that held Aang. The Avatar gasped and started to fall face first, then he righted himself and landed on his feet.

The dust from the collapse began to clear, leaving Aang panting from the exertion before.

Knowing that he didn't have time to rest, the boy quickly remembered a move that Toph taught him. He stepped forward, bringing his foot down hard, then lunged slightly, punching forward. Rocks exploded in a line from the ground, sharp and deadly. They headed straight for Ozai, but the Firelord stepped on a duller one and used it to push him backwards. Once on the ground again, he sent another volley of fireballs at Aang, who in turn pushed up a shield to block them. However, the shield wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be, and it cracked, sending Aang flying backwards.

With a cry, Ozai sent another blast at him in hopes of destroying the Avatar right then and there. But Aang was faster. He righted himself before the fire could hit him and sent a gale of air to intercept it.

_Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway_

_I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I a whore for the cold world._

_Forgive me, I have but two faces_

_One for the world, one for God, save me._

_I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more _

_I cannot cry, I a whore for the cold world._

Everything was still for a minute, Aang panting once again.

"Getting tired already?" Ozai taunted. "Is fighting too much for the all mighty Avatar?"

Aang growled softly, frustrated because the words were true. He hadn't been in here that long, but his muscles were already beginning to burn. His body was urging him to rest, but he couldn't. He _wouldn't._

"Show me what the Avatar's power really is," Ozai commanded cruelly, his lips turning upwards into a cat like grin.

Gritting his teeth, Aang rushed forward. Ozai smirked, preparing an attack of his own. If the Avatar was going to come straight to him, then that just made his life easier.

However, Aang had another trick up his sleeve. He leaped into the air, over Ozai's head and landing behind him. Ozai barely had time to turn around before Aang twisted the fire surrounding the Firelord's throne and himself, and sent it straight at his adversary.

Ozai was blasted in the back, screaming upon contact, and sent flying many feet away from where he had previously stood.

Quickly, Aang made several swiping motions with his arms, summoning the water that lay beneath the Firelord. The river that ran under the palace came roaring upwards to cover Ozai before he could rise again. Aang curled his fingers, and the water became ice.

All was quiet for a minute, and Aang dropped his stance, thinking that the battle was over.

A moment later however, the ice began to glow from within. Aang stepped back slightly, unsure what would happen next. A distinctive rumbling came the glowing ball, before it exploded and a jet of fire rose sharply into the air. Ozai leaped out his prison sending more balls of fire at Aang. The Avatar tried desperately to avoid them, but fatigue from the battle was beginning to weigh on him, and one caught him on his side and sent him flying back.

Ozai smirked triumphantly, although he himself sported several deep wounds from Aang's last attack that bled.

Stunned, Aang got up slowly, grimacing and holding the area where Ozai burned him. It hurt terribly, but he wouldn't allow himself to falter. Like the Firelord, Aang also had deep wounds that trickled down his face and chest.

"Nice bravery, kid," The Firelord told him, his voice grating dangerously. "These wounds you gave me…I'll return the pain a hundred times worse."

_My home was there and then_

_Those meadows of heaven._

_Adventure filled days_

_One with every smiling face_

Aang narrowed his eyes further, racing forward again. He would try the attack again, but he would make sure it hit harder this time. He drew his arms back as he swerved aroud Ozai, ready to deal the blow…

But the Firelord saw right through his attack, and grabbed his shirt, forcing him to the ground.

Immediately, Ozai began to heat up his hand from its place on Aang's middle, slowly, torturously. The smell of burnt flesh mixed with blood became apparent as the burn began to bleed as it became deeper. Aang tossed his head to the side in agony, clenching his teeth but refusing to cry out. He wanted to be brave, for his friends, the four nations, Katara…

But the pain reached a point where it was too much. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and Ozai pressed further. Aang cried out, completely at the mercy of the Firelord.

Ozai's smirk became wider, and he picked up Aang and tossed him into a beam, then into another one. Once the Avatar grew limp, he tossed him against the other side of the wall.

All became quiet once more, the Firelord smiling in victory.

"Fool," he told the Avatar's limp body. "The first rule of this world: it doesn't matter how you win as long as you do. The world is a cold place. Anyone who doesn't know that will learn from me."

_Please no more words_

_Thoughts from a severed head_

_No more praise _

_Tell me once my heart goes right_

_Take me home_

Just then, movement became evident in the place where Aang lay. The Avatar was hauling himself to his feet, his limbs shaking with the effort. He blinked blood away from his eyes, and didn't stop his ascent until he was on his feet.

Ozai gritted his teeth in rage. What _was_ this kid? He knew no normal human could survive the deadly burn he had just given, and yet here was his enemy, pulling himself up anyway.

In a last ditch effort, Ozai said quickly, "It appears we are equally matched in strength, Avatar. Admit defeat now, and I won't harm you any further."

Aang paused, narrowing his eyes in fury once more.

"I'll never fall to someone like you," he whispered hoarsely. "I absolutely won't die before you do."

Ozai's eyes widened, noticing the fire that burned in the Avatar's. He was serious, and Ozai then knew that neither one would give up until only one of them was left standing.

Aang's panting grew heavy and deep. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, and the sound of his heartbeat seemed to be drowning out everything else. The power began to rise inside of him, and he allowed to surface. It might expend all of his energy and kill him, but he didn't care. As long as the Firelord fell first. He couldn't cry anymore anyway; pain was nothing. And he would never truly die.

A glow suddenly radiated from his eyes and arrow and mouth, and the ground began to rumble beneath them…

_Get away_, _run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway_

_I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I a whore for the cold world._

_Forgive me, I have but two faces_

_One for the world, one for God, save me_

_I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I a whore for the cold world…_

**  
A/N: I know it doesn't seem like the lyrics match, but you kinda have to bend your brain a little to get how it relates to Aang. Watching the vid and hearing the** **music might help to. I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging, and no I'm not going to continue with this one. I'm so mean. ;) Enjoy it anyway!**


	32. Chapter 32: Mist After the Storm

**A/N: Warning: this chapter is extremely fluffy and utterly pointless. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Invaderk****: Surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood for Aang death either. Can you believe it? I swear, the world is coming to an end. It felt like I was directing a movie while I was writing it. –phew-**

**Aangsfan****: Yes, I am evil and my insanity is evident. xD Not continuing with that one, but oh well. –ducks from flying tomatoes-**

**Avaleia****: Mabeh. The forecast looks good, with a chance of Kataang. :3 I actually don't really like my battle scenes. Don't know why, I just think I can do a better job. –shrug-**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Alas, I must be evil. It is in my nature. –evil laugh- Well, happy you like my battle scenes. I don't really like them, but I've been told they're good, so we'll go with that.**

**razzledazzle41191****: Yeah, didn't feel like continuing. Oh well, glad you liked it anyway. **

**shutupandlisten987****: Not going to continue with it, I'm sorry. :( You can just use your imagination as to what happens, I guess. I don't even know what happened in the end! xD**

**Aangs fangirl 1214****: Aw, I'm sorry it made you cry! Well, I hope Aang won too. –slaps Ozai-**

**kataangfan22****: I guess not. Hope you had fun on your vacation. I can't ski to save my life. . Hope you like this fluff filled chapter!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

He stretched out contentedly on the huge bed he and his friends were sharing, feeling warm and happy. The blankets were so lush and cozy; he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in a real bed, let alone one as comfortable as this one.

The boy buried himself further under the blankets, sighing. This was wonderful, pure bliss; a bed to sleep in, a warm meal in his stomach, and no worries about the war. He had no need to worry anymore, since he had ended it just a few weeks prior. His friends had taken him here, and they had been waiting until he was well enough to leave.

So what happened now?

He groaned slightly, not wanting to have to deal with this now. He was far too warm, his belly far too full, his mind much too sleepy…

Truthfully, the question had presented itself in his mind several times, but he had never thought about it. Where would the others go? Would they want to go home? Would they leave him forever and never come back..?

No, they wouldn't do that. Everything would work out somehow, it had to.

But still.

He knew they would miss their families. Even Toph would want to go home at some point. She would want to prove to her parents what a strong earthbender she had become. Sokka would almost definitely want to spend more time along his father, and Katara would probably join him.

The thought depressed him enough so that he opened his eyes a crack to stare into space.

It would kill him if his friends left. He loved them so much. But he wanted them to be happy as well _because_ he loved them.

For the first time in his life, the boy felt his heart being torn two ways.

If nothing else, he wanted Katara to stay with him more than anything. Since the beginning he had dreamed of spending the rest of his life with her. But if she left, what would he have then? He would have nothing to love, nothing to protect. It would drive him insane.

It was at this point that he began to feel nauseous and his stomach made unpleasant noises in response.

Well, he would have Appa and Momo at least. But it still wasn't the same as having a companion that could answer you when you talked to them, cry along with you when you were upset, or hug you when you felt happy.

Reassurance. That's what he needed.

Carefully, the boy rolled his lethargic body over to face the girl next to him. She was fast asleep, still catching up on it after staying up those hours into the night to make sure that his heart kept beating. He felt guilty for waking her, but he knew his day tomorrow would be a living hell if he didn't sleep.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. She looked up at him tiredly, focusing on him with a great deal of trouble. The sleep was trying very hard to take her back, but she forced herself to stay awake. Her friend wouldn't have woken her up if this wasn't important.

"What is it Aang?" she croaked.

"I was just thinking, about what you would do when we get out of here. You guys weren't planning on staying with me, right?"

Katara's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Well, we couldn't just leave you after everything we've been through."

She paused, averting her eyes to the bed sheets. "But…I do want to see my tribe again."

He nodded slowly, swallowing hard in an attempt to hide the tears that were beginning to rise.

"It's okay. I understand," he said reluctantly, beginning to lie back down.

"Wait." An arm came on his shoulder, stopping him.

The boy looked at her imploringly.

"I do want to see my tribe again," Katara clarified, "But then I'm coming with you. Wherever you go from now on, I'm going."

His face broke into a delighted smile, the warmth and comfort he felt before starting in the pit of his now calmer stomach and spreading to every inch of his body.

"Thanks Katara. I needed to hear that," he told her softly, before yawing hugely.

Katara smiled in turn, and watched him lay down on the bed once more. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she flicked her gaze rapidly from the sheets below her to her friend in front of her. Deciding to bite the bullet, Katara laid back down as well, curling up close him and hesitantly putting an arm around his shoulders.

She felt him stiffen in surprise, before he melted completely under her touch, and she could have sworn she felt him get a few degrees warmer. And a few moments later, Katara felt his breathing grow soft and even, his side rising and falling with each intake and exhale.

The girl breathed his scent, which reminded her of charged air right before a thunderstorm, and cuddled closer.

Yes, this is where she belonged.

_You're the one I'm looking for_

_You're the one I need. _

_You're the one that gives me a reason to believe…_

**A/N: Told you it was pointless. Kinda just made it up as I went along, though I still kinda like it. It's kind of like an epilogue to last chapter. Lyrics used at the end were taken from **_**Nothing I've Ever Known**_** by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit. I was planning on doing a oneshot in the future using that song because the lyrics fit Aang so well it's scary. 0o**


	33. Chapter 33: Whiskey Lullaby

**A/N: Hazzah! I be back, baby:D **

**A. LaRosa****: Aw, I'm glad it made you happy. Thanks for reading!**

**Kumori Doragon****: Glad it grabbed your attention! Yes, I have to admit that my writing has improved quite a bit since I came here. Looking through all my old chapters is like through an old scrapbook. I get to see how I was then and how I am now. It's nice. :3 Happy that you liked it. **

**Kichigai Hi****: Exactly! Katara would never go with anyone but Aang. :3 I'm happy you enjoyed it. **

**DuHSPaZZiNFeL****: Art? Really? Never got that before. I never thought my stuff was **_**that**_** good, but I'm glad you think so. Yes, the last one was so cute. X3**

**prettygirl17****: Yes, they do indeed. Glad you liked it!**

**Avaleia****: I'm sorry! My other pointless stuff gets in the way. D: Well, I'm happy you thought it was worth the wait. X3**

**Invaderk****: Aw, you're welcome. :3 Yes, it's nice to take a break from torturing your favorite characters. :D**

**Katara2102****: Thanks!**

**kataangfan22****: Praise the lord! xD It's possible for me to do fluff! You need to update soon. Or I'll kill you in your sleep! 0o Eh heh, naw, I would never do that. Or would I? –is shot-**

**Aangs fangirl1214****: Thanks!**

**razzledazzle41191****: Oh well, that's good! Thanks!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Whiskey Lullaby **_**by Brad Paisley. Yes, back to the angst! :D AU goodness! And yes, they are much older, like 20s or 30s.**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

The sound of a doorbell ringing attracted Sokka's attention, forcing him to look up from his task of writing bills for some random things he owed. Not to say he was complaining. In fact, he knew just who was at the door. 

Getting up eagerly, he made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing a pretty young lady dressed for a night on the town. 

"You ready?" she asked expectantly, a half smile forming on her face.

"Toph, I was born ready," he answered in a matter of fact voice, putting a hand behind her back and leading her out the door. 

"Oh please Sokka," she rolled her blind eyes and shrunk away from his hand. "I can tell where we're going just fine."

"I insist," he told her firmly, although the unmistakable humor was still in his voice, "As your date tonight, it's my duty."

Toph smiled wryly, and let him have his way until they reached the car and he slid into the driver's seat, and then started up.

"So," Sokka said after a minute, "How are things at work?"

"My boss is a slave driver," she huffed, pushing a black lock of hair away from her face, "He doesn't care if I'm blind. Heck, I could be deaf, dumb, and missing all four limbs and he'd still make me do all the work I do now."

Sokka laughed slightly. "You should let me at him. I'd have given him a piece of my mind."

Toph chuckled appreciatively. "I'll bet."

"Anyway," he continued, "Where's Aang tonight? Haven't heard from him in a while."

Her smile faded.

"Where do you think he is?"

Sokka's face fell and he sighed. "Still? I thought he got over that by now. How long has it been?"

After a moment of thought, Toph decided, "About 10 years."

He shook his head slightly. "He's gotta stay away from that bar. He's going to destroy his liver will all that booze."

"That's not what I'm worried," she consented. 

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Sokka pricked his ears, listening intently.

"Ever since Katara left him and he moved in with me, he's been spending more and more time there. He's changed a lot, Sokka. It's like Aang is just a shell of what he used to be. Remember how he was?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, his gaze growing distant. "Always friendly, loved meeting new people, and he was never happier than when he was with my sister."

"Now he's just at the bar all the time," Toph sighed. "I think he's trying to forget, but he's not doing himself any good. And he doesn't eat much anymore. That's why he moved in with me, you know, so I could keep an eye on him."

Sokka nodded. "He still loves her. He always did. It hurt to see how much he loved her."

Toph nodded slowly.

He turned the car slowly and pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"We're here," he announced, and got out of the car. He then opened the door for his date, and helped her out.

"Let's just focus on enjoying ourselves tonight," she suggested.

Sokka smiled, though she couldn't see it, and helped her in.

ooo

Around one in the morning, the couple staggered into Toph's apartment, feet aching from so much dancing, but elated all the same.

"That was…the most incredible night of my life," Toph gasped, out of breath.

"It was fun," Sokka shrugged, though he could hardly keep himself from laughing.

"Thanks for taking me home," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed, and began to head out the door.

"Wait, Sokka."

He stopped, and turned around curiously.

"Something's not right."

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Toph pinched her eyebrows together in concentration. "Usually Aang is home by now. And when he comes home, he watches t.v and falls asleep on the couch, and usually the t.v is still on. It's quiet."

Sokka listened for a moment, and she was right. There wasn't a sound to be heard.

"We should see if he's here," he suggested. "Your apartment's not that big. There aren't that many places for him to hide."

She nodded robotically, and went off in one direction of the room.

Sokka headed down the hallway, calling his friend's name softly in hopes that he would answer. Turning a corner, he opened the door that stood in front of him, knowing that this was supposed to be Aang's room, though he hardly ever used it.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the sight that met them caused his body to seize up and his mouth run dry in shock. 

No…this couldn't be real…

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

"Toph," he squeaked.

The young woman rounded the corner a moment later, concerned.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

Oh, he found him alright. Dead. Stone dead, sprawled on his head, handgun in one hand and his other hand resting on his chest.

When he didn't answer, Toph grew nervous, frantic even. 

"Sokka. Please. Tell me what you see."

Sokka's lips moved, but no sound was produced.

"Sokka! Tell me!"

"He's gone Toph," he finally rasped.

Toph's mouth fell open. "What do you mean?"

"I think he committed…he…"

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "No, he couldn't have. Aang wouldn't…he just wouldn't…"

She stepped lightly over to the bed, Sokka following her, feeling for where her friend's body might be. She froze when her hands came in contact with must have been his face. His skin was so cold…

Tears filled her blind eyes, and she turned her head into Sokka's chest. He put his head on top of hers, still unable to pull his gaze away from his friend.

_Why Aang? Why?..._

ooo

The police was contacted soon after, and before Sokka knew it, he was walking through the front door of his apartment that he and his sister shared, still in a state of shock.

"Sokka?" Katara asked uncertainly, heading out to greet him, "It's almost four in the morning. I thought you said you'd be home by midnight."

Her brother glared at her and turned abruptly away.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You really don't know," Sokka muttered. "You don't know anything. You never did. Didn't know anything when you left Aang either."

"What are you talking about?" Now, Katara was getting a little scared.

"He loved you Katara, and you had to leave him," Sokka went on. "You know what he did to himself."

The girl lowered her eyes. She still felt terribly guilty for what she had done to her best friend. In a way, she still loved him too, but…

"I don't understand," she said in a small voice.

Sokka swung around sharply, meeting his sister with eyes red from crying. 

"Aang's gone!" he shouted angrily. "You said when you left him that you never wanted to see him again, and you got your wish. He killed himself because of you!"

Katara's eyes widened and filled with tears. No, Aang would never do something like that. Not the Aang she knew…

What had she done?

ooo

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Everything seemed to go downhill from there. Katara constantly blamed herself for Aang's death, and no one could change her mind otherwise. Sokka noticed sadly, she began to take the very course Aang did, spending more and more time at the bar. Perhaps she was also trying to forget what she had done.

But just like it hadn't worked for Aang, so it was for Katara.

Sokka knew she still loved him, and that's why this was so hard for her. Perhaps in time she could heal. 

And that's why no one expected her to commit the final act, as Aang had.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_

People dismissed it as her being delusional. But her friends knew the real reason. As Sokka held Toph close to him under the willow tree under which the two other people dearest to him were buried, he knew that Katara thought she was just causing misery to those around her.

So why stay any longer?

His sister still loved his best friend. And where they were now, they would be together forever. And he would keep their memories with him.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

**A/N: Don't kill me. I know Aang and Katara would never do something like this, but I wanted to write it anyway. The song is so nice and depressing, so I had to write something to it. And I know the ending is rushed, but it's late, and I need to get going. Hope you all liked!**


	34. Chapter 34: Solemn Silence

A/N: I promise you I haven't died

**A/N: I promise you I haven't died! Inspiration has just gotten away from me, them not airing the episodes here and such. XP But then I saw the trailer, and this little idea came to me. :3**

**Invaderk****: Aren't we awful? I loved writing it too. You got to go to the Comic Con! :o You so lucky! I wanted to go, but I had just come back from a long vacation and was way too tired to go to NYC. If there is ever another one though, I will go, and hope to see you there! I want to meet my torture buddy. 3**

**kataangfan22****: I blame my morbid side on one of my friends. xD I don't know how Katara could break poor wittle Aang's heart like that. :'(**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: I wallow in sad, I don't know why. :) But I'm glad you liked it anyway to read it all the way through. **

**Aangsfan****: We shall see. :3**

**Spirit's Fire****: I know, I so mean. xD Ooh, I like your pen name. So cool. I'll see if I can make this one better. **

**Kichigai Hi****: Yay for angst and fluff! I'm so glad you thought I did a good job. I rather like it myself. **

**Katara2102****: Thanks! **

**razzledazzle41191****: Yeah, they would never do something like that, but that's what fanfiction is for. nn**

**shutupandlisten987****: Thanks a bunch! **

**Avaleia****: Yeah, I rather liked that too. Well, I thought it would be easiest to do one from Toph and Sokka's perspectives. BTW, when are you going to do part 2 for your story? I can't wait to see what happens next! :D**

**M****ember of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

This was it. He was going to do it. There was no way he would loose his nerve now…

_But what about her? What will she think of you after this? Will you still be the same?_

Aang was sick of his conscious nagging him every time he brought up giving up Katara. Why couldn't he just do it and be done with it? The world was more important, right?

_Oh come on. That's completely untrue and you know it. Deep down you know it. That's not how you really feel._

He shook his head vigorously. This was just how things were meant to be. He had to give her up.

But at the same time, the very though made him sick. Could he really just go through life, not loving anyone? That couldn't be how things were meant to be.

Aang sighed. He would tell her, and then give her up. She at least deserved the right to know.

He approached her on one of the Western Air Temple balconies beneath the recently risen moon, stomach burning with frustration and grief. This was it…

"Remember that kiss, on the submarines before the invasion?" he murmured after several moments of silence.

Katara mumbled her nervous response, her face feeling warm.

"I meant it, Katara. I loved you. I still love you…"

Her eyes lit up, and she turned towards him. He mirrored her actions and did the same.

"I have to give you up though. I have to give you up because I love you. If I don't…then there won't be a place here for us anymore. For anyone on earth. That's why I don't have the Avatar State. Because I can only have one or the other."

And without warning, he leaned up and kissed her softly, the contact sending a warm feeling that started in the pit of his belly and worked its way to his limbs. Katara pulled back in shock and Aang watched her sadly.

"But…does it really have to be this way?" she stuttered. "Think about what you're doing to yourself. Please Aang…"

He raised his eyes, the dark pools reflecting as much heartbreak as Katara felt, and was amplified by the moonlight reflected there.

"You know I don't have a choice," he whispered. "I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that I love you. Remember that."

And with that, he turned and left, leaving a stunned Katara in his wake.

She wanted to go after him, but at this point, nothing she could say or do would change his mind.

So all she could do as she watched his receding figure disappear was murmur into the wind, "I love you too."

**A/N: Very odd, short little thing I have going here. I was just kind of making it up as I went along. I don't really like it very much, but you can tell me what you all think. nn**


	35. Chapter 35: Raging Quiet

A/N: Alright, honestly, I have no idea what in the hell this is

**A/N: Alright, honestly, I have no idea what in the hell this is. Just felt like doing something darkish. Been reading depressing fanfiction today. For those of you who were looking for a happy story, don't kill me, I'll have one up soon. Just enjoy this for now. 3**

**Avaleia****: Yay! Can't wait to see it! Yeah, that was went through my mind when I saw. I think some people were overanalyzing it. Katara was just surprised, that's all. Wouldn't you be surprised if someone who you thought was just your best friend kissed you? :3**

**Invaderk****: I felt like writing Kataangst, so sue me ( TT doing Kataangst? :o Who would have thought! xD) But yeah, I could see something like that happening. Man I can't wait to see that on t.v! The squeeing shall commence! xDDD**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Of course! There were plenty of possibilities as to why she pulled away. Don't let those Zutarians get you down (heh, don't let the cave get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown xDDD lol, Chong rocks) We shall see what happens when that airs. **

**Aangsfan****: You're going to kill me aren't you? I promise, I'll try to make the next one happier! D: Let me live long enough to do that! XDD**

**Darkest Dove****: Yesh, I hath seen it. :3 You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it! **

**razzledazzle41191****: It totally owned! X) It stinks that we have to wait so long for the episodes though. I can't wait to see it man! :D**

**shutupandlisten987****: I know, right? So evil…Heh, glad you liked it! **

**Aangsfangirl1214****: I know, but I can't wait to see what happens for real. Thank you, I'm happy that you liked it, even if it was sad. I like sad. :3**

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? An eternity?

Who cared. All he knew was that it never seemed to end.

He hadn't seen her since he had lost the war and they had brought him here and left him to rot. It was awful. He knew she was here, but he hadn't seen her. Hadn't been able to have her soothe the pain the inflicted on him, hadn't been able to hear her wonderful calming voice, to have squeeze his body against her own until it all faded away.

He curled up in the floor of his cell, wanting her to be there with him so badly that it hurt. It hurt all the more that no matter how hard he wished she wouldn't appear.

The boy was terrified of what they might do to him next, and even more of the fact that no one would comfort him afterwards. It didn't matter. They only needed him alive. They could whatever they wanted to him as long as it didn't kill him.

He shut his eyes tightly, whimpering softly, whispering her name, hoping she would be there in an instant. But the only reply he received was the never ending hunger that burned in stomach for what seemed like ages, never relenting.

Sleep. He welcomed it. It would take him away from here, and give him the small fragment of comfort he so desperately needed.

ooo

"_Hush," a voice whispered, so soft and gentle it could only be hers. "It'll be alright now. I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore."_

"_I can't see you," he called into the darkness. "Please…I need you. It hurts…everything hurts. I want you with me."_

"_Don't cry," she hushed him, "I'm here."_

"_Katara!" he cried, tears falling faster than he could control. He felt her presence leaving him. "Please…stay with me! I can't do this anymore…I need you…"_

"_Shh…" the wonderful soothing noise came in a soft rush, surrounding him like a gentle caress. "It's okay."_

_Her figure appeared in front of him, and with a delighted cry he flung himself onto her, wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling his face deep into her shoulder, as if he never wanted to lift it up again._

_The boy felt shadowy, ghostly fingers travel up and down the back of his neck, and he felt the pressure of her cheek on his head as she leaned it there._

"_I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you as long as I have you here with me," her figure whispered._

"_Make them stop," the boy pleaded with her, "It hurts…what they do…and I can't do anything. It hurts so bad…"_

"_It'll be over soon," she assured him, "I'll be with you again."_

_He felt her lips brush over the side of his head, and she tightened her grip on him in a final squeeze before she began to leave._

"_No!" he begged, sobbing harder than he had ever remembered. "Don't go Katara. Please don't…stay with me…"_

_He lunged into the black abyss, searching for her, trying to follow the echo of her voice, but nothing came._

_A brutal pain erupted in his side, like someone was trying to cut him in half. He screamed again. _

"_Katara! Please make them stop! Please!"_

_A blood red flash forced him to open his eyes…_

ooo

He was still screaming her name as he woke violently, still crying, still feeling the pain they inflicted on him as blood oozed down his bare side. He begged for them to stop, crying out her name at the same time and pleading for her to save him.

And somewhere in another cell, she heard his screams, shutting her eyes tightly and wishing she could go to him, just like he wanted.


	36. Chapter 36: Arms of An Angel

He shivered and lay there on the hard, cold floor, physically and emotionally exhausted after what they had done to him

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to do a part two. It's happy though, don't worry. Just read it and you'll see. **

**Vanille Strawberry****: I know, poor Katara. D: Well, read and you'll see! **

**Aangsfan****: Alright! Was this happy enough? xDDD Don't kill me!! D: X)**

**razzledazzle41191****: Aw, thank you. :3**

**kataangfan22****: I wouldn't be surprised if you were right. xD Yay for me! **

**Invaderk****: Imagery and twists FTW! Woot! **

**Darkest Dove****: Me too! :D It rocks! But here's part 2 for you. **

**DuHSPaZZiNDFeL****: Exactly, who needs them? :) Wow, thanks! **

**Thista****: Naw, it's alright, Kataangst makes the world go round. Good stuff. –nod- I like your stuff by the way. X3**

**Avaleia****: Or maybe I'm just made of awesome. xDDD Yeah, I'm so modest. Psh, I eat AWS for breakfast. And as long as I have my fans, I'll keep updating. I'm so happy you updated your story! I have a Kataangst buddy! X3**

**feathersnow****: Of course there will be! I couldn't stand to just leave it as is. **

**Kichigai Hi****: Oh, I know you are. –pokes Wishing You Could Take It Back- You need to update that thing, I want to see what happens next! :D But yeah, Aangst rules. Glad you liked it! **

**avatargirl92008****: I know! But I lurve little Aangy anyway. –huggles- Yay for freshly baked Aangst. **

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

He shivered and lay there on the hard, cold floor, physically and emotionally exhausted after what they had done to him. He was still bleeding, he was sure of it, but was too weak to pick up his head and check. Sweat stung his open wounds and various parts of him flinched involuntarily, his body not even having the strength to do that on its own.

The boy was so tired, so sick of it all, that he barely even noticed the footsteps that approached his cell. He was so used to it; they were probably coming back for another round.

"Take a good long look," he heard the familiar harsh voice of one of the ones who had tortured his small, frail body into submission that morning. "You wanted to know what we had done to him, so there you are."

Vision blurry and head swimming from blood loss and exhaustion, he lifted his head to see what the fuss was about, and saw two fuzzy, blue figures. And he had never been happier to see them in his whole life.

"K..K'tara," he whispered, his voice cracking from lack of use and water, "Sokka." A small smile made its way to his lips, all pain and wounds forgotten.

The girl tried to smile, for his sake, but seeing in the state he was made it too hard. Her every instinct was screaming at her to go to him and tend to his wounds, to hug and comfort and soothe his battered body and shot nerves. She saw him reach a shaking, imploring hand towards her, dark crimson running down his arm. She took step towards him and reached out slightly, preparing to take his hand in her own…

"Don't go near him," her escort growled, "Or I can guarantee you'll get ten times worse than he did."

The girl's brother clenched his hands into fists, trying to suppress the urge to knock all the teeth of the guard's snarling face. His friend was dying there, and his sister was just trying to help! Once again, it was his fault they had ended up like this, even though his friend insisted it wasn't. If he could have just seen they were loosing, and that the Firelord was just too powerful…

"I think you've seen enough," the harsh voice cut through the warrior's guilt, and grabbed them both by the shoulders roughly, spinning them the opposite way as he unlocked the cell door.

"No…don't leave…please, don't go," the boy begged helplessly, tears stinging his eyes, "Stay…"

The girl wrenched her head around, the pleading, desperate look on her friend's face bringing her to tears herself. He used to be so strong, able to comfort and inspire others with just a few words. And now he was reduced to this.

"Katara…please…" he choked.

She mouthed his name, watching as he struggled to lift himself up, though there was nothing he could do anyway.

They were forced out of the cell before any of them could do anything else, tears welling up in the girl's eyes, while her brother glanced at her sympathetically. She latched onto him once they reached their cell, sobbing softly.

"I'll get you to him, Katara," he promised softly. "He needs you…both of us…"

ooo

His back was too the cell door and his figure bathed in the moonlight that poured through the barred window when he heard their footsteps. Still drained, the boy barely managed to turn his heavy feeling body over, his eyes heavy lidded. But when he saw who it was, he could just barely contain his excitement.

She knelt down first, taking his hand in hers and smiling gently as he smiled back. Her brother was next, instructing her to lean against the wall while he lifted his friend's body and placed it into her lap, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. He sat down next to them a minute later as his sister wrapped her arms around her best friend, and he in turn laid an arm around both of them.

"How did you guys…?" the boy began to ask.

"I am the idea guy," his older friend boasted good humouredly, "We can't escape, but we can at least spend one night together."

"They'll catch you in the morning," he pointed out worriedly. 

"We'll deal with that when it comes," the girl assured him, running her fingers tenderly over his cheek and eliciting a soft sigh from him. "Just sleep right now."

"Promise you won't leave?" he whispered, his eyes shining silver in the moon's glow.

"We promise," she replied into his ear, brushing her lips over it as she pulled her head back to rest on top of his.

He sighed again and shut his eyes slowly, feeling the wonderful warmth that radiated from his friends, feeling safe and cozy, for the first time in a long time. In a few short moments, sleep washed over him like a soft, gentle dark wave, pulling him into an embrace as warm as his friends'.

The girl glanced up at her brother's face, smiling slightly as she felt her friend's breathing even out and grow soft. He smiled back, before leaning against the wall, keeping his arm protectively around her. She in turn placed her head back on its previous position, closing her eyes just as slowly as sleep slowly claimed her as well. They had many more hard days ahead of them, but for now, they had this one perfect night to hold on to.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

**A/N: Aww… Wasn't that cute? Hope everyone was happy with that. Lyrics used were Angel by Sarah McLaughlan.**


	37. Chapter 37: We Bring the Night

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! An update! I finally end my Raging Quiet series with this. It was nothing more than an excuse to set this to a song I liked, but I thought it fit well enough. I'm already doing the next one, and it is very cute, so hopefully that will make everyone happy. **

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Aw, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you like it in the end anyway. :3**

**avatargirl92008****: Yay! Thank you!**

**Avaleia****: Who knows where Toph went. I was thinking more people would ask about her, but in the end I guess I just didn't feel like putting her in. :3 Thank you, and yes, we is angst torture buddies. **

**Vanille Strawberry****: Sokka rocks. I just had to put him in there doing something nice. Yeah, I felt sorry for Katara too. Thanks!**

**kataangfan22****: Defying is fun. 3 Thank you! –hug-**

**Aangsfan****: Aw, I'm glad. Don't worry, next one will be sickeningly cute and shamelessly fluffy, just for you. :3**

**Kichigai Hi****: Dawww, thank you. Well, I'm glad you updated, and I can't wait to see more. **

**razzledazzle41191****: Thanks!**

**shutupandlisten987****: I know, it's great stuff. Thanks!**

**The Mad shoe1****: Thanks!**

**nutshak****: I'm glad. :3 Sankyou!**

**feathersnow:**** You are most welcome. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Whoever Brings the Night by Nightwish.**

_We seduce the dark with pain and rapture_

_Like two ships that pass in the night_

_You and I, a whore, and a bashful sailor_

_Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind_

The poor boy almost wanted to cover his ears from the terrible screams that permeated his cell walls. It made him all the more sick and scared knowing who they came from.

Azula had found them in their cell the next morning after his friends had come in to comfort him, curled up together cozily and sleeping soundly. And she had not been happy. Aang barely had time to blink before she had dragged his friends away from him, leaving them calling out to each other, frightened and cold. He knew Katara and Sokka were being punished for their actions.

But it was Katara he heard the most.

He could only imagine the ugly, awful things they were doing to her, since he often heard male voices shouting at her. It made him want to throw up.

A shadow suddenly appeared in front of his cell, and he wasn't surprised to see Azula.

"Miss your friend?" she asked with a smirk. Aang glared at her and turned his head away.

"What, you don't want to see her?"

The boy's ears pricked, and he turned to look at her again.

If it was possible, the princess' smirk grew wider. Almost instantly, two guards appeared at her side, picking up the Avatar's now frail body by his arms and dragging him into the hallway, following the piercing screams of his friend.

_All you love is a lie_

_You one night butterfly_

_Hurt me, be the one_

_Whoever brings the night_

They tossed him into a cell, his body colliding hard with the floor and he grunted in pain.

"You two have a visitor," Azula said sweetly, before leaving, her footsteps echoing on the hard metal floor.

Aang picked up his head slowly. The sight that met his eyes terrified and disgusted him.

A cruel looking man stood in front of his dear friend, touching her in places Aang was very sure she didn't want to be touched. But Katara was struggling for all she was worth. However, this only seemed to make the man angrier.

"Came to watch, did you?" he said in a malevolent voice.

"Aang…" Katara glanced around her captor to her friend, her blue eyes huge and pleading. "Please Aang…please make him stop…"

_The dark, created to hide the innocent white, the lust of night_

_Eyes so bright, seductive lies_

_Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part_

_Poison dart of desire_

"You keep your mouth shut!" the awful looking soldier commanded harshly, glaring at Katara warningly. "I've had about enough of you."

Another scream, and Aang watched the awful scene unfold. He felt like an animal caught in a sudden flood of light, frozen with fear but unable to look away.

"Aang!" Katara cried out for him. "Aang please!"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, the happenings in front of him slowly seeping into his mind. This person…was hurting Katara. He had to stop him.

_All you love is a lie_

_You one night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one_

_Whoever brings the night_

"Why do you bother?" Katara's torturer growled next to her ear. "He won't be able to do anything. Just like you, he's finished. You're both nothing but"-

A sudden weight slammed into his side, and he fell to the floor with a cry of surprise.

"Aang!" Katara breathed happily.

The boy in front of her smiled just slightly, hugging her gently. He felt her bury her face into the crook of his neck.

"It's alright," he soothed. "He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

"You've got guts kid," the soldier grated dangerously, "Standing up for your girl like that. Too bad it won't make any difference. I'll still have my way."

"You won't touch her," Aang rasped.

The enemy smirked, just like Azula had before. This was going to be interesting.

_Choose a bride _

_Tonight a fantasy for a zombie_

_Hurt me, I love to suffer_

_Your harem's a dream for free_

Of course, being naturally from the Fire Nation, he struck first, slamming down on the boy's side. Aang's already weak body crumpled to the floor, his ribs very visible in the mellow light of the torches in the hallway. He didn't make a move to get up again.

"Huh. Pointless," he spat, before turning back to Katara.

A painful grunt interrupted his actions, and he turned back around to see a very angry young Avatar hoisting himself up once more. He narrowed his eyes as the boy curled his upper lip back into a snarl.

"Insolent brat," his enemy taunted. "You'll regret the day you ever opposed the Fire Nation."

He pulled a small dagger out of his belt. Katara gasped behind him.

_Enter_

_Suck from us and live forever_

_Rotten beauty_

_Will haunt you for a lifetime_

He lunged, but Aang dodged behind him, and slammed him into the floor. The soldier picked his head up, blood trickling from a new cut on his forehead. Growling in rage, he leaped up from the ground again, and Aang did the same. Thick drops of blood spattered across the floor.

Katara's eyes widened, watching the two fight like a pair of wolves. She silently pleaded for Aang's life, not wanting it to end here. Her eyes filled with tears, watching the small, brave boy fight to protect her, just like he had always done before.

The blood came again, this time heavier and in larger drops. The two raging young males separated, panting. Aang shook his head, fat droplets of blood coming from deep cuts on his face.

"Not bad Avatar," the cruel man taunted. "You really seem to be bent on protecting this girl."

Katara watched fearfully. Her torturer seemed like he wanted to keep fighting, but she knew Aang couldn't take much more. His legs shook just slightly, betraying the determined expression on his face.

_Come with me underwater_

_And drown to despise me no more_

_Unholy, unworthy_

_My night is a dream for free_

"Unworthy," he got close to Aang's face. "You were never worthy enough to fight the Fire Nation in the first place."

Without warning, he came down hard, using his full frontal weight, and knocked Aang down. The boy felt the back of his head hit the metal floor. The room began to grow fuzzy as his body rolled onto its side.

The soldier was already leaving him, going back over to Katara…

_Please no…_

His awful laughter rang throughout the cell, mixing with her screams, begging Aang to get up, to help her…

_Katara…don't hurt her…please…_

"Aang! Aang, please help me! Get up, you have to! Don't let him…Oh Aang please!"

His vision swam, growing darker, hearing her screams. He tried to stay awake, but he just couldn't...this wasn't supposed to happen…

"Ka…K'tara…" he breathed; his own voice sounded like an echo. And then everything disappeared.

_All you love is a lie_

_You one night butterfly_

_Hurt me, be the one_

_Whoever brings the night_

**A/N: Yeah, no idea what I was thinking while I wrote it. Here's a link to the song in case anyone is curious as to what it sounds like.**

**http: (double slash) www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?vinCw3oQvoqg**

**Next one will be very fluffy, I promise! **


	38. Chapter 38: Purity Under Moonlight

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! Guess who's back! 3 And guess who's super stoked for the finale! 3333 Well, here I am with my cute oneshot that I promised everyone! **

**kataangfan22****: I know, I is so mean. Poor Katara. DX Yay for fluff!**

**Vanille Strawberry: ****Gah, I know, I'm horrible. xD Heh, who knows where Toph went. She probably metalbended her way out or something, because she's cool like that. xD**

**shutupandlisten987****: Woot for fluff! It makes the world go round. But so does Aangst. :D **

**OneofthefewKA****; Well, in my stories they're unlucky in life. xD But I love them anyway. **

**Aryck1095****: Um, sorry? Being mean to Aang and Katara…yeah that's just how I operate. But I love them both to bits anyway. Don't worry, this one's happier, I promise.**

**razzledazzle41191****: Aw, thank you! **

**Spirit's Fire****: Aw, I so sorry! D: -hands hanky- Yes, it will be fluffy indeed!**

**Avaleia****: Yay! I love being angst-torture buddies. :3 Aw, thanks. Yeah, it'll be nice to write fluff for a change.**

**Aangsfan****: I'm hard to please too. xD I know, poor Aang, I put him through so much pain. Aren't I awful? :D Hopefully the fluff will make you happy.**

**Invaderk: ****Yay! I was beginning to wonder where you had gone. xD Yay for nauseating imagery! xD That seems to appear in every review I get for stuff like this. I'm a master depresser! xD**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Continuations FTW! –hides from watching eyes- :D  
**

**feathersnow****: Well, I guess we'll never know. But for your sake we'll say the soldier got what was coming to him. **

**iloveaang****: I don't know why I put Aang through so much pain, I just do. And I love him to pieces, so I don't get it. xD Aw, thanks, I'm glad you think I'm fantastic. –blushes- Don't worry this one will be better! **

**Disclaimer- Don't own the song used in the fic, not mine, yadda yadda yadda. See if you can guess what song it is. It inspired this story in the first place. :3**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

Katara's ears pricked as the sound of rushing water became very apparent, however faint it was. A smile suddenly curved her lips as she gazed at the boy in front of her.

"So that's were you're taking me," she said in realization, barely able to keep the smile out of her voice.

Aang turned his head and grinned devilishly at her.

"Now hold one, we're not even there yet. It could be any kind of rushing water."

"Only a waterfall is that loud, Aang," Katara pointed out in a matter of fact voice.

He just shrugged and continued on, only hesitating when they reached a steep slope that was covered thickly with trees and wildly growing plants.

"This way," Aang told her, his voice oddly hushed.

Without pausing, he began to pick his way down the hill carefully, looking back every so often to make sure Katara was following. He noticed happily that her eyes were alight with curiosity, wondering where he would lead her to.

"Careful," he advised her, stepping over a nearly concealed branch.

Instead of taking chances, Katara lent him her hand, letting him guide her over. She tried to get rid of the small smile that had stayed on her face almost the entire time, but it was nearly impossible.

Luckily, the sight that met her eyes once she reached the hill's base took the smile away immediately, replacing it with a look of shock and wonder.

"Oh Aang, it's beautiful!" she gasped at the sight of the waterfall in front of her. She had known all along what it was, but nothing could have prepared her for how beautiful it was, as if it had been waiting all along for them.

The rapidly setting sun made the water that rushed down into the still, small lake below seem almost purple. More plants thickly walled the area, keeping them concealed from any eyes. The flowers that lined the plants were just beginning to open as they sensed the retreating sun. Their petals were lavender with pink along the edge, shimmering both from the water droplets that landed on them occasionally and an inner light of their own.

Aang merely smiled at Katara's reaction, too happy to do anything else.

"Well, come on, let's swim in," he suggested after a moment.

Katara flipped her gaze over to him, her eyes suggesting that she was only too elated to do anything else.

_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

Slowly, Aang slipped off his shirt at the water's edge, unable to take his eyes off the girl next to him the entire time as she stripped down to her undergarments. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time, just purely content without a care in the world.

But sadly, he couldn't let her know just how much joy it brought to him to see her in this state. Something might slip out, like…oh, how about how he really felt about her?

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?_

Katara sensed his eyes on her, and glanced over at him slowly. He abruptly turned his head away, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink. He was holding something back, she knew it. She could read his eyes as easy as any scroll.

But Aang never hid anything from her.

Now sensing that she was staring at him, Aang locked his eyes with hers, his lips curving into a positively evil looking smile. He then made a dash into the undergrowth behind them, the plants rustling behind him slightly before everything grew still.

Katara's eyes widened. What was he going to do…?

Her answer came a minute later as Aang appeared, flying out of the trees and hanging onto a slim looking vine. His grey eyes were alight with the laughter that he produced as he let go abruptly, sailing through the air before landing in the water with a loud splash.

Concerned when he didn't resurface after a few moments, Katara kneeled down at the edge, looking frantically under the water's surface. She was also too frantic to notice to dark shape that loomed under her.

Her fear for her friend suddenly turned to surprise as Aang shot up under her head, grabbed her around her shoulders, and pulled her under with him.

Katara's head shot up almost immediately, coughing and sputtering. A playful glare then appeared on her face as a soaking Aang popped up in front of her with an equally delighted grin. Lunging forward, she dunked his head under.

Her plan backfired when she felt Aang grab her ankles underneath her and try to pull her down with him, causing her to shriek happily and thrash her legs to try and free herself. Her efforts were for nothing, and she went down again.

Laughing, Katara pulled herself out onto the shore, another playful annoyed look on her face when Aang tried to follow her out. She pushed on his chest and shoved him back in, making a run for it quickly afterwards.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

Their laughter resounded loudly in the forest as Aang gave chase after his friend. Katara only laughed harder as she glanced behind herself, seeing how close he was to catching her.

But this also meant she wasn't looking where she was going.

A tree root, nearly invisible under the thick grass, was just enough to catch her ankle and make her lose her balance. At her hesitation, Aang careened into her, causing both to go tumbling down the hill that followed.

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, they stopped at the hill's base. And Aang didn't think they could have ended up in worse positions.

He found himself half on top of Katara, his hands on her shoulders and his nose barely an inch from hers. Katara's fingers likewise were wrapped around his upper arms, her hair sprawled beneath her.

Aang couldn't seem to move, but he certainly felt the awful blush that made its way to his cheeks, neck and ears. He became even more surprised when he noticed Katara didn't seem embarrassed at all as she slowly slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders. A soft smile curved her lips her eyes became heavy lidded.

"Uhh…" the boy began wanting desperately to be able to say anything, anything at all that would make this situation less awkward.

"Shh…" she shushed, wanting him to relax. He felt entirely too tense under her touch.

Slowly, very slowly, she moved her right hand up to the side of his face, and she felt him shudder. But all the same, he relaxed just slightly and shut his eyes, leaning into her hand softly.

And without warning, she leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling back.

Aang's eyes widened again and he stared at her, surprised. Her face was completely calm and…dare he say it…blissful. She liked this.

"You think too much," she murmured, a laugh forming deep in her chest.

Then she leaned up again and kissed him softly on the lips.

Well, maybe she was right. Maybe he did think too much.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

**A/N: Well, is everyone happy now? Yes? Good. I even drew a little pic to go along with this. 3**

**http: (double slash) ttavatarfan (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slas) art (slash) Oops-91032309**


	39. Chapter 39: Kataang Sentences

A/N: Finale…in a…few days…

**A/N: Finale…tomorrow….can't…wait!! –hyperventilates- Expect some kind of story from me on it's awesomness after it airs. X) Buuuut, in the meantime, I liked kataangfan22 doing those Kataang sentences, and I've seen them everywhere, so I figured it was my turn! All finale related sentences, but there shouldn't be any spoilers. **

**Oneofthefewka****: Believe it or not, I am! Amazing, isn't it? Thanks! Hopefully this isn't too bad, I was really pumped while I wrote it. :D**

**No-Sozin-Comet-Spoilers-PLEASE****: Yep! It's one of my favorites too.**

**Vanille Strawberry****: Yay! I'm glad. Yay for fluff!**

**JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It****: Haha, me too. Aw, thanks. Kataang fluff shall conquer all!**

**avatar209****: Thanks!**

**DuHSPaZZiNFeL****: Indeed. Shirtless Aang is made of incredible hawt. Ahh! I'm continuing now! xD Aw, I'm going to cry too, but I still really want to see what happens. I no can wait to see it!**

**feathersnow****: I is glad. :3 Indeed, they do have lots of fun. **

**Avaleia****: Aw, I'm glad! Heh, knowing me I'll come up with something tragic soon. xD Glad you liked it, Kataang fluff is good for the soul. Gah, I want to go swimming to, the heat is bad out here. –fans self-**

**avatargirl92008****: Thanks!**

**shutupandlisten987****: Thaaaaank yoooouuu! 3**

**Kichigai Hi****: Aw, I'm glad to hear it, you're sweet. :3 Kataang fluff does tend to give people the warm fuzzies though. **

**silverwaves0210****: Yes, Aangst ftw! x3 Heh, Katara is such a tease, isn't she? It's great. Look forward to seeing ya on DA again! 3**

**nutshak****: Aw, I'm glad! Alright, I'll remember that for next time. That's just how I'm used to putting in the urls, but I can try it that way next time.**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Yeah, the quality of my mom's camera sucks, so it may not look as good. And I'm still learning. 3 My gosh, rambling again, are we? Silly. xD**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

fort

He was so, so scared before his final confrontation with the Firelord. The butterflies in his stomach almost made him sick. But despite his want to be alone, Katara followed him anyway, and the butterflies went away instantly as she spoke soothingly to him.

2. Kiss

She slammed her lips roughly against his, pulling him tight to her. There was no way he was going anywhere without him knowing how she felt about him.

3. Soft

Katara's lap was so soft as his head rested in it. There was no place he'd rather sleep before he faced what destiny had laid out for him long ago.

4. Pain

Aang screamed and thrashed his whole body as the healers worked desperately to close his wounds, which were bleeding heavily. Everything seemed to hurt, and the only way it seemed he could release any of the pain was by screaming.

And then Katara came in and held his head tightly in her hands, forcing him to look at her, so that he could see she was there. She murmured some things to him only he could hear, and the healers watched as his body stilled, the only movement from him at all being his rapidly heaving chest.

5. Potatoes

"You're serious? This is our supper before we face impending doom tomorrow?" Katara cocked an eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe what her brother was telling her.

Sokka just crossed his arms and glared at her. There was nothing wrong with potatoes.

Well, maybe burnt beyond recognition potatoes.

6. Rain

As he lay there on the barren wasteland that had been their battlefield, Aang could feel the pattering of the rain that had begun to fall.

He sighed peacefully, not having the energy to move. It seemed like the spirits were washing away all traces of the fire and ashes that had engulfed this place moments before, cleansing the world of evil.

7. Chocolate

To celebrate their victory they had dined on all matter of things, but Aang's favorite had definitely been the chocolate.

Especially after Katara had eaten some and asked him to kiss her.

8. Happiness

Aang had never felt happier than after he defeated the Firelord and Katara had volunteered to stay with him those nights afterwards, to make sure he stayed alive.

9. Telephone

Katara shook her head. Stupid messages from stupid important people. There was no way she was letting Aang out of her sight until he had completely recovered from his confrontation with the Firelord.

10. Ears (related to Telephone)

She turned to him and kissed him softly, moving her lips down his neck and to his ears. When she pulled away, his face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

"I thought you were trying to keep me alive, not kill me all over again," he squeaked, his heart beating much too fast for his voice to come out normally.

Katara shrugged and smiled. "Well, there's no way you can die if your heart is beating as fast as I think it is."

11. Name (related to Pain)

Aang screamed Katara's name over and over again, frightened and confused. He didn't recognize the people that stood above him, as he was bleeding far too heavily for him to be thinking clearly.

12. Sensual

He was feeling much better, it seemed. His breath shuddered as Katara teased him, trailing her fingertips dangerously low around his lower stomach.

13. Death

"Don't die on me," she begged him, holding his hand so tightly that it hurt. "Please Aang…you can't go like this…please!"

His body forced a cough from him and he shuddered before becoming frighteningly still.

14. Sex (related to Sensual)

"You're both much too young for that kind of stuff," Sokka lectured when he caught them later, "I'm so not ready to be an uncle yet."

"You're sick," Katara growled at her brother.

Aang just buried his face in his arms, but nothing could hide the terrible blush that made its way down his neck.

15. Touch

Sometimes Sokka had to wonder who was more powerful: the Avatar with all four elements under his command, or his sister who could calm him with her touch or a few words.

16. Weakness (related to Kiss)

It amazed him how her kiss could make his knees feel so weak he thought he would collapse then and there.

17. Tears

Those first nights after the battle were hard. Many tears were shed by both Aang and Katara: his from the awful pain that wracked his small body and hers from seeing him in such a state and not being able to soothe him.

18. Speed

Aang felt as if he had never fought so hard or moved so quickly in his life as he deflected the Firelord's attacks left and right.

19. Wind

The wind…it gave him strength, meaning and power. It flowed from his fingertips, his spirit, and his very essence.

20. Freedom

She lifted him gently from the ground where the fierce battle had been fought, praying that she hadn't lost him all over again. Katara then smiled in relief when his eyes cracked open slightly.

"Did we…everything's…" he whispered, his voice pleading.

"Yes," she breathed, "Everything's okay. We're free."

21. Life

They did it. They had saved countless lives of people.

_Sometimes it's good to be the Avatar,_ was the last thought that flickered through his mind before soft blackness washed over him.

22. Jealousy

Aang had to admit, he was jealous of those who got to lead a normal life, who didn't have to worry about crazed firebenders going after them at every turn.

But then Katara's fingertips grazed over his cheek as he began to drift off to sleep, and he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

23. Hands

It amazed her how someone whose hands were so soft and caring could have possibly taken the Firelord's life.

24. Taste

He retched as the coppery taste of blood invaded his mouth, wrenching his head to the side as it slipped down his jaw.

25. Devotion

Katara would never leave him while he was like this, clinging to life by the tiniest silk thread. There was no way she'd let him leave her like this, no matter what, she'd keep him alive.

26. Forever

"Things will be different after today, from now on and forever," he declared softly to himself as he waited for the Firelord to show, his muscles tense and ready.

27. Blood

Katara was pretty sure she had never seen so much blood come from one person as Aang lay there, trembling in her arms while others worked furiously to heal him.

28. Sickness

He wasn't sick, she told him, but Aang sure felt sick as he threw up more of his own blood.

29. Melody

Aang was sure there was no sweeter sound to his ears than when Katara told him he was going to be okay, and that it was all over.

30. Star (related to Melody)

Katara smiled down at him as his eyes shone like the stars they reflected, and she was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

31. Home (related to Blood)

It was like being home again as Aang nuzzled his face deeper into her arms, trying to keep the rest of his body still, Katara's sweet smell making him drowsy.

32. Confusion (related to Name)

Why couldn't he recognize the faces of these people, and why was his vision so blurry? He couldn't think straight…why couldn't he think? And why did everything hurt so much?

33. Fear

Fear had powered his actions as he fought the Firelord, his eyes wide and his body trembling just slightly.

But he couldn't show fear in front of someone like this, no matter how hard it was.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Lightning seem to flash throughout his entire being and thunder pounded in his ears as the glow rose from somewhere deep inside of him, making him feel invincible.

35. Bonds

Aang was glad he was as close to his friends as he was, or might not have the courage that he did to face the seemingly impossible task before him.

36. Market

"Finally, some real food!" she exclaimed happily as Sokka came back from the small market, arms loaded with bags.

And she wasted no time in taking it to her recovering friend, who wolfed it all down in a matter of minutes.

37. Technology

It was a wonder not more of them had been more seriously injured. Katara knew the Fire Nation was the most advanced nation in the world.

But then again, as she gazed at Aang's peacefully sleeping form, she was glad there hadn't been any serious injuries.

38. Gift

His birthday was soon, sure, but Aang was sure there could have been no greater gift than for this war to be over.

Or maybe it was the breathtaking kiss Katara had given him earlier that day.

39. Smile

His smile had to be the most beautiful thing in the world, especially after she told him that they were finally free.

40. Innocence

People still thought Aang was innocent, but he had lost that innocence moment he stepped onto the battlefield to fight the tyrant of his world.

41. Completion

This was it…the end to what they had worked for since they first discovered that wayward and curious boy in the iceberg…

42. Clouds

The clouds were the color of washed out blood the day of the final battle, lighting up with the comet's arrival.

43. Sky (related to Clouds)

The sky was an even deeper shade of red that soon matched the color of the red life that seeped from his young, tattered body…

44. Heaven (related to Sensual)

He sighed blissfully as she ran her lips along the skin of his throat, making him forget his pain and his wounds. And that was even better than heaven.

45. Hell

Fire…there was fire everywhere. He couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he tried. The flames took every scrap of oxygen around him, but his lungs still fought furiously to get him air.

"Had enough yet, Avatar? Have you? You're really trying my patience…"

46. Sun

The sun seemed to burn twice as bright that day, but like everything else it also had taken that awful shade of foreboding red.

_How fitting,_ he thought bitterly.

47. Moon

When the moon came out that night after the battle was over, it was white and pure, shining its holy light on the victors of the war, and giving strength to the healers while they worked.

And it gleamed in the eyes of a certain young waterbender and her precious love.

48. Waves

Her waterbending had vicious that day. Her waves were tsunamis, her icicles daggers, the water she froze a deadly prison to those that dared challenged her.

49. Hair

Katara's hair had been so singed after the battle was over that she had been forced to cut most of it, much to Aang's dismay.

50. Supernova (related to Lightning/Thunder)

All the power of a supernova at the palm of his hand. There was no way he could, or would try to contain it against the awful tyrant who had done this, who had done everything.

His war cry echoed throughout the battlefield. This was it…

"Time for this war to end!"


	40. Chapter 40: The Pure Heart

A/N: Yeah, I know, not exactly a finale oneshot, but I got the idea from my sentences, and I liked it

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not exactly a finale oneshot, but I got the idea from my sentences, and I liked it. The real finale oneshot shall be next time, don't worry. So yesh, enjoy. **

**Kataang tis the endgame. The finale made me soooooo happy! :D**

**kataangfan22****: Avatar may be over, but I'll still keep cranking out the fanfics as long as I have ideas. ;) It's still the best show ever, and Kataang still rocks. **

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Man, I hope they make a book 4. That would pwn everything! X) **

**shutupandlisten987****: Aw, thanks! I liked those ones too. X3**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Wow, that was deep. xD Aw, it makes me sad that it's over too, but the fandom shall still live on! :D**

**Nasecoeur42****: Wow, really? Thanks! :) I'm glad you like them so much. Finale one shall be soon, I promise.**

**OneofthefewKA****: Yeah, it did. I was ready to stab myself in the neck with a steak knife by the time I was done. xD But I'm glad I finished it. **

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

Pain. There was pain all over, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of it.

Aang groaned feebly as he lay there on the barren battle field. He could fee his senses slipping, but he knew he wasn't dying. At least not yet.

However, he didn't need to think twice as to what the warm stickiness that pooled around him was.

He lifted himself shakily with his arms, everything below his waist feeling completely numb and useless. More blood dripped heavily from his chest, making him feel on the verge of fainting.

Okay, so maybe getting up and trying to move around was a bad idea.

He let himself collapse once more, sides heaving and teeth gritted in agony. This was bad; if someone didn't find him soon, he would bleed to death, he was sure of it.

Voices came from above him, soft and distant. He didn't know who they belonged too, and it made him nervous. His senses were so dim Aang could barely tell who was a friend and who wasn't.

Aang felt himself being lifted into a pair of strong arms, and more of his own life left him. It hurt, so, so badly…

His back connected with something soft, but he wasn't sure what it was. He opened his eyes, but his vision was so blurry that he couldn't make out faces, and the voices that reached his ears weren't familiar at all.

A cool breeze blew across his chest as the remainder of his tattered shirt was removed and rough hands examined his wounds. Aang flinched and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly again.

And then they burst open a minute later as an awful, terrifying pain coursed through his battered body, right where his most sensitive wounds were. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the scream that threatened to escape, but it was no use. Powered by the adrenaline that fear provided him, he wrenched his head to the side and thrashed his body as hard as he could.

But the harder he thrashed, the more pressure he felt being placed upon him, as if someone was trying to keep him still. And that only made him even more afraid and struggle harder.

"Hold him still," he heard someone order firmly, "If he keeps this up he'll bleed to death before we have a chance to heal him."

He felt awful, terrifying pressure being applied to his legs and around his lungs. It was hard enough to breathe as it was. Were these people trying to kill him? His mind was so fuzzy, and sheer terror of the unknown didn't help at all.

The tears started, as hard as he tried to keep them back. They flowed almost as fast as his blood, warm and wet. But he barely felt them, as scared as he was.

In a last ditch effort, even though his throat felt raw from screaming, he cried out the one person's name he could think of, the one person who would save him from this.

"Katara!" he sobbed, desperate for her presence. "Katara please! Katara…!"

He screamed her name over and over again, the only word that gave him any comfort.

"Go get the girl! Hurry!" a voice demanded, "We're going to lose him if he doesn't calm down!"

Aang felt himself getting weaker and his struggles slowing down, but it only served to frighten him even worse. He couldn't form words anymore either, it seemed.

Another voice cut through his terror, but this voice was familiar and gentle and calming. He felt two hands rest on both sides of his head firmly, forcing him to open his eyes once more.

"Aang…Aang look at me," Katara soothed, feeling how tense he was.

He lifted his grey eyes to meet hers, wide and filled with fear. Aang could just barely make out her face, but he didn't need to do that to recognize her.

"It's alright," she assured him, bringing her face close to his so he could hear her, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Calmed by the fact that she was there and feeling faint anyway, Aang let himself relax, the only movement from him at all being his rapidly heaving chest.

After the pressure on him seemed to melt away, he felt the pain once again. He clenched his teeth, hard, and buried his face in Katara's arm.

"Shh…" she hushed him, kneeling down by his bedside. "They're just trying to help. They'll make you feel better, I promise."

Aang drew in a breath sharply and whimpered again, his eyes shut tightly against the pain. He then felt Katara rest her chin gently on his forehead, surrounding him with her calming scent.

"It hurts…" his voice trembled quietly, "Everything…"

"I know," she murmured sympathetically.

"Make it stop…"

Katara's heart wanted to break at how pathetic he sounded, and how desperate he was for her to help him. However, she knew there was nothing she could do to make the pain leave him, so she settled for trailing her fingers up and down his cheek.

The pain was less intense now, it seemed, but he still felt awfully uncomfortable. And awfully faint. He had lost so much blood, he could barely stay awake.

But instead of fighting his body's want to succumb to sleep, he allowed himself to concentrate on the soothing motion of Katara's hand on his face. His thoughts became jumbled and then nonexistent as slumber took him away.

Katara only smiled as she watched his breathing grow slower and felt his head become heavier in her hands. Even as the healers left, she stayed and watched over him, keeping him warm and safe.

_There's so much left for us now. This is the real beginning of our future…_


	41. Chapter 41: The End of the Flame

A/N: And finally

**A/N: And finally! TT is back with her finale oneshot! Basically little blurb things, because there were so many things I wanted to write about the pwntastic finale. ;) Some may be descriptions or things I thought of on my own.**

**Nasecoeur42****: Aw, thanks! **

**kataangfan22****: You should know that nothing is every too angsty for TT! :D Great, I can't wait to see yours! And of course yours will be fluffy. Fluff is good. 3**

**avatar209****: Aw, I don't know why, I love the little guy to bits. –hugz- Thanks anyway!**

**OneofthefewKA****: Heh, I'm not very good with visual. ; Haha, yeah, he didn't get killed this time around. I guess practice does make perfect. xD**

**razzledazzle41191****: Well, here it be! **

**JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It****: Thank you! –sigh- I love drama too. 3**

**Aangsfan****: I know, poor Aang. Good thing for Katara. :)**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Yeah, I got the idea for last chapter from my sentences. This is the real deal, don't worry. Hope you like it!**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Aw, you're not a wimp. :3 Eh, maybe you were deep, maybe not. Yeah, I liked your oneshot, it was awesome. Hope you like this one!**

**Night –KFT-****: -blushes- Aw, thank you! :3**

**nutshak****: Wow, really? Thanks! I try to keep them in character as best I can. :3**

**Kichigai Hi****: Heh, I love that word too xD Aw, thank you. Aang angst is what I tend to write best, whether I like it or not. Yeah, poor Aangy. We love him though. –hugz-**

**Invaderk****: Yay for vivid awesomeness! :D Yeah, I liked him trying to get away, and the fact that he had lost so much blood and was confused as to what they were doing to him. Poor little fella. Thanks! **

**Avaleia****: I know! The spiritbending and the Kataang kiss, and the putting out of the fires at the end, and the lion turtle and…gah! I could babble for hours about the epicness. :o But I won't :D Heh, there's no way I'm quitting Avatar fanfiction as long as I have ideas. I love the series too much to do that. Well, I'm glad you're still going to write too, and I can't wait to see the next chapter of Days After Darkness! 3**

**silverwaves0210****: Oh, you should try it! I'm sure you could write the Aangst just as well as I could, and I love seeing Aangst in different styles. Thanks, and I shall see you on DA as well! :D**

**shutupandlisten987****: Aw, thank you! Yay Aangst! :D**

Air…there was no air in here…

Aang gagged and drew in a desperate breath as the oxygen in his earth sphere disappeared rapidly. He could feel the sweat sliding down the side of his face, and what felt like everywhere else, but couldn't do anything about it.

Out of terror, his arms were locked in position above his head to keep his protective ball around himself, but it was growing harder and harder to keep that shape.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the burning of his lungs as they pleaded for the air he couldn't give them. This wasn't going well at all…

A particularly harsh fire blast sent his ball rolling to land right side up again a few feet away. Aang's arms shook as he struggled to maintain its shape, thoughts racing through his mind so fast it was impossible to tell one from the other. Was this the end? It couldn't be…what about his friends? They were waiting for him…

_Katara…_

His earth sphere broke at that moment, sending him flying to crash harshly and painfully against the stone wall it was pinned against. But the pain only lasted a moment, and in that same instant, a power he had never known existed flooded his young body.

However, this time he wasn't afraid of it.

But he knew of someone else who would be very soon.

"Aang!" came Katara's joyful cry as she raced toward him in the Fire Nation palace courtyard, arms outstretched.

Aang barely had time to brace himself before she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his cheek several times in sheer relief that he was alive.

"Oh thank the spirits…I thought I was going to lose you…I was so worried…" she mumbled between kisses, pressing her face against his.

"I fine Katara…really, I'm okay," he assured her over and over again, all the while trying to keep down a blush and failing miserably.

After feeling satisfied that he was indeed alright, Katara pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. The deep pools of grey that reflected the moon's light staring back at her were sincere. Aang even half smiled for good measure.

"Zuko saved me," she murmured, smiling as well, "He and Azula were fighting, and she shot lightning at me. He took it took for me. He almost died, doing that."

Aang's eyes widened the slightest bit. He suddenly had the urge to hug Zuko and thank him over and over again for saving Katara's life, but Zuko wasn't exactly the hugging type. So, he mentally tossed the idea away. But he would definitely thank the firebender later.

"So everyone else is here?" Katara asked him.

Aang nodded. "We're all safe. I was more worried about you guys than anything."

"Man Katara, you should have seen him!" Sokka said proudly, limping over to his sister with Suki's support. The others were right behind him. "Ozai didn't stand a chance! It was awesome!"

"What happened to your leg?" she squeaked in surprise.

"Eh, Toph and I fell off a giant airship. Nothing major," he shrugged.

She shook her head fondly at the way her brother just tossed the life threatening manor aside as if it were no big deal.

"Well, why don't we meet up with the rest of the troops, see if they're alright?" Zuko offered, one arm still holding the area where Azula struck him.

Aang nodded. "Good idea. Let's get on Appa."

They all clambered into the saddle quickly, a few needing help but managing all the same, and left the courtyard.

ooo

"Well thank goodness, we're all here," Katara sighed in relief as they met up with the Order of the White Lotus.

"Not all of us," Sokka lowered his voice, "What about the invasion troops? They're still in the Fire Nation."

"We can take care of them," Iroh offered, "You children have done more than enough."

"We won't be able to rest easily until they're freed," Zuko argued firmly.

Iroh considered his words for a minute, before sighing in defeat. "Very well. There's no way I'm going to change your minds, I'm sure of that. We will go."

"And back to Appa we go," Toph let her shoulders slump.

The members of the White Lotus climbed aboard their eel hounds while everyone else boarded Appa, taking off into the clear, night sky.

It seemed this journey to the Fire Nation was even longer than the last one, and Aang felt himself growing drowsy. Thankfully, Suki was at the reigns so there was nothing to worry about. Toph had already dozed off while the other two boys stared ahead determinedly.

Aang yawned hugely, getting Katara's attention. She turned her head in time to see him rubbing his eyes to try and keep himself awake. She smiled sympathetically. All the adrenaline the battle had poured into him before had dissipated out of his system, leaving him with an exhaustion that weighed heavily on his small body.

"Tired?" she offered.

"I'm okay," he answered softly, not looking at her.

"No you're not," she said firmly, "You're asleep on your feet. Why don't you rest? You've done the most out of all of us."

"We all did a lot," he yawned again. Since when did his head feel so heavy on his shoulders?

"Well, what you did was the most important," Katara told him gently. "Now sleep. You need it, whether you want to admit it or not."

His mind wanted to argue, but his weary body simply didn't have the energy. Aang could feel himself swaying slightly. Now that she mentioned it, sleep did sound awfully good right now…

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder that was farthest away from her and gently pulled him down. His head landed perfectly on her lap, and he sighed tiredly, but content all the same.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered, watching his eyes shut slowly.

"Mhmm," Aang murmured, already dozing off.

He dimly felt her fingers stroking his shoulder, and he allowed a soft, pleasured noise to escape his throat before sleep washed over him gently.

Katara smiled down at him, her hand still running tenderly over his skin, before she felt someone's eyes bearing into her. She turned her head and found herself looking into Zuko's eyes, which seemed to glow eerily in the half light of the moon.

"Looks like we lost another one," he smiled crookedly.

Katara's smile only grew wider and she looked back down again at her friend's face, features relaxed in deep sleep, and made herself comfortable for the rest of the long journey.

Aang found it hard to breathe after that kiss. It sent tingles down his spine and warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach. All he could do was lean his forehead against Katara's, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"I love you Katara," he whispered, "I really do…"

"Shh…" she shushed him, "You don't need to say anything."

"Well isn't this just beautiful."

The two of them swung their heads around to see basically everyone staring at them, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Aren't they cute?" Suki grinned as she placed a hand across Sokka's chest.

"Adorable," he ground out, voice dripping with sarcasm, "First those two," he pointed over to Zuko and Mai, "and now I got sit and watch these two try to eat each other's faces."

Toph broke out into laughter, followed soon by Iroh.

"Watch out guys," she warned them, "Sokka's on the attack."

Katara couldn't help but smile, and then join in their laughter, Aang following her.

"What!?" Sokka said exasperatedly.

Katara just continued to laugh at the stupid look on her brother's face, leaning her cheek against Aang's chest. If this was how the rest of their life would play out then she certainly wasn't complaining.


	42. Chapter 42: Haunted

A/N: Alright, this is what happens when TT has had too much caffeine and listens to Evanescence right before bed

**A/N: Alright, this is what happens when TT has had too much caffeine and listens to Evanescence right before bed. Remember my 'Darkness' chapter? Well, here's its continuation. ;) Don't worry, not so much Aang torture this time. Okay, maybe a little bit. ;**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: Aw, thank you! I loved it too. :3**

**avatar209****: Sorry for that. ; Glad you liked it in the end though.**

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Yes, you certainly did. xD I'm glad you liked it so much. As for your idea, I can try it. I'm not so good with comedy, but if I'm ever in a silly mood, sure why not? I can give it a whirl. Thanks!**

**Aangsfan****: Heh, sorry for that. ; I had pagebreaks on Microsoft Word, guess they just didn't show here. Haha, I liked that part too. Zuko's so cool, but not as cool as Aang. xD**

**kataangfan22****: Yay for fluff! X) Well, if you need help, you know how to reach me! :D**

**shutupandlisten987****: Yes! Yay finale oneshots, they rock! 3**

**nutshak****: Thanks, I'll try!**

**firreflye2****: Yeah, I've noticed that too. Just gave me all the more reason to try harder to make mine better. :3 Kataang is so beautiful, I just love it, and I'm glad you liked how I portrayed it. Fluff is a rare thing for me, but I try my best. **

**Avaleia****: Yeah Sokka, I could stand to watch them eat each other's faces all day. xDDD You know, that's what a lot of people are saying, and maybe I agree with them. Aw, who cares, a lot of people have been warping the end even after the finale, and I think you're doing an awesome job so far. ;)**

**razzledazzle41191****: Wow, thanks! Glad you liked them. **

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haunted by Evanescence. Wish I did. I'd be making millions of it. –sigh-**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Azula smirked. It was that time of day again, the time of day when she would visit her favorite prisoner. But it wasn't just for pleasure this time. She was on a mission.

And so far, her plan was working perfectly.

She opened the door of the Avatar's barred in cell slowly, noticing that he was huddled in the corner, his face hidden from view. A satisfied laugh almost worked its way to the surface as Azula noticed how visible his ribs were. He had been here long enough now that a short bit of hair had grown in on his head.

"Avatar," she addressed him, stopping confidently behind him, "Guess what time of day it is?"

Aang jumped at the sound of her voice, but otherwise made no indication that he had heard her.

Azula just laughed, the sound low in her throat. _Oh yes, the plan is working better than I had ever hoped…_

She held up the cuffs in her hand, the chains clinking forebodingly, and began to move towards him.

And suddenly, Aang's head turned around sharply, his eyes wide and fierce, filled with almost a primal fear.

And anger.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

He stood up quickly, much more quickly than someone in his condition should be able to.

"Don't touch me," he warned, his voice a rasping growl.

Azula laughed coldly. "And who's going to stop me?" _Maybe this will get the reaction out of him I hoped for…_

She moved closer, ready to put the cuffs on his wrists.

"I said don't touch me!" Aang screamed, blasting her against the opposite wall with a powerful gale of air.

Azula grunted upon the contact she made with the wall, but her state of being stunned wore off quickly.

_Perfect…_

"You won't…you won't use me anymore," Aang staggered, his body shaking slightly. His eyes were still wide, fearful, angry…

Even slightly crazed.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

"Go ahead Avatar," she taunted, "Show me. Or don't you have it in you? You know I always get my way."

She began to move towards him again, stopping just in front of where he stood.

"You couldn't save yourself before, you can't save yourself now," Azula continued as she moved her face closer to his. "No one ever beats the princess of fire."

Aang's chest was heaving rapidly and he pressed himself against the corner of the cell.

"You couldn't save your friends either. It was too late them, just as it's too late for you. Pity, that Water tribe girl sure was beautiful. It's a shame, truly a shame that you never got to tell her how you really felt. That's right, I know. It only made torturing her more fun.

Aang gritted his teeth and angry tears stung his eyes.

"There's no hope left for you. So why don't you make my job easier and just come like a good little boy?"

She moved in to crash her lips onto his…

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

"NO!" Aang screamed at full pitch, driven by pure primal fear and anger.

Before Azula knew it, she had been knocked clear off her feet by the Avatar. He had slammed his full weight into her and now stood above her.

"That's not true!" he said loudly, voice sounding on the verge of sobbing. "You're lying! You always lie…"

"Oh, but I'm not," she replied, her voice smooth. "I would never lie about something like this. She's gone, Avatar. And there's nothing you can do about it."

An angry sob made its way up Aang's throat, and he blasted her into the opposite wall.

"You're lying!" he yelled again, body shaking so hard with anger it was a miracle he remained standing.

"Believe what you want to believe," Azula shrugged, clambering her way to her feet, "Nothing will bring her back."

Aang bowed his head just slightly, and he shook his head slightly, as if mentally arguing with himself. Then, just as sharply he lifted his head again and raced forward. He caught Azula by the throat and pinned her against the wall, fingertips heating up dangerously.

"Admit you're lying," he snarled, "Or I'll..I'll…"

"You'll what?" Azula asked calmly, "You don't have it in you. You're weak , just like the rest of your people. Always were, always will be. You would never take a life, no matter what that person has done to you."

"Just watch me!" Aang shouted angrily, a hint of a sob behind his words. Azula was very sure she caught the glimmer of more tears in his eyes.

"Go ahead then," she commanded knowingly.

Aang's face was contorted in rage and hatred, his body still shaking. His fingers tightened around her neck…he could do this, she was helpless…but...but…

And suddenly, he collapsed, sobs wracking his whole body. What was the point? If Katara was gone, then there was no hope at all, no point at all to destroying his enemy.

Azula smirked down at him. "I'll let you have some time to reflect on this."

Her smile only grew wider as she moved out of his cell, listening to his anguished sobs of grief, hearing the waterbender's name come from him occasionally.

"The plan has worked perfectly."

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

**A/N: Now, before you all start yelling at me "Omg TT, why did you make Aang so ooc!? WTF is wrong with you!?" I have my reason. Azula was basically breaking Aang down mentally so eventually he was reduced to what he is here, an angry, fearful person barely in control of his own actions. She's such a meanie. ;)**


	43. Chapter 43: Warmth

A/N: Heh, I know, I have other things I need to be working on, but I dunno, this little idea popped into my head, and I decide

**A/N: Heh, I know, I have other things I need to be working on, but I dunno, this little idea popped into my head, and I decided to I needed to write it down. A nice little change from my last oneshot, I suppose. You ever notice a lot of fanfics of this type to seem to have Aang watching Katara sleep? Well, since I hate cliché (but sadly write it unintentionally TT) I hath changed it a bit! Yay me! Mindless Kataang fluffies ahead! 3 Takes place in the Desert.**

**razzledazzle41191****: Oh, well good. –phew- Azula does mess up people, but now she's messed up! xD Thanks!**

**Nasecoeur42****: Yeah, I enjoy them too, they're very interesting to write. Thank you!**

**nutshak****: Hahaha, that would be awesome, but I'm too lazy to continue for now. ;) And yes, I am a fiend! :D**

**Invaderk****: Ahahaha, yeah. xDDD Very true indeed. Glad you liked it! Azula is so evil, and that's why she's fun (and hard) to write, because you don't know what she's capable of doing until it's too late. **

**IceFire9****: I'm sure it does have a happy ending, but I won't be the one to write it. xD Thanks!**

**avatar209****: Yay! I love that song. Evanescence rocks. ;) You know, it does remind me of Twilight. I need to start reading that series, cause my friends are going to drag me to see whether I want to go or not. xD **

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL****: But scarring people for life is so much fun! xD Yesh, Azula is totally evil. It's great. Thanks!**

**Avaleia****: I always love getting your lengthy reviews. They make me feel happy. 3 Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, that Azula would always be in control of the situation and wouldn't flinch, especially if she's set on making something happen. Darn her. ;)**

**feathersnow****: Maybe Katara's alive, maybe not. Who knows. ;) Azula sucks. **

**Nitro the Omnipotent****: Don't worry, haven't forgotten your idea, I shall do it…eventually. xD Thanks for the bodyguards, I'll need them more often than not. Oh goodness, they're funny. xDDDD**

**Kichigai Hi****: Aw, thank you! That's sweet of you to say. Yeah, I like Azulaang as a crackship for some reason. It's just so scary allows for oodles of Aangst. ;) **

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

What had woken her? Had it been the cold? A quiet rustling in the night? Or the growing, unfamiliar heat beside her? Maybe, since the nights weren't necessarily warm in this awful desert. Scalding days and frozen nights weren't something you got used to in one day.

And because of this freezing cold night, everyone had decided to sleep close to one another, but still a considerable distance from the sandbenders. Even though the sandbenders had agreed to help them, it didn't mean they trusted them any more than when they had first met them.

Katara's eyes opened very slowly as her sleep fogged mind processed a new presence close to her, something she wasn't familiar with. It was warm and gentle, cozy and wanting. But what…?

She was quite surprised when she noticed Aang lying barely a foot away, facing her.

How did he get here, a part of her wondered. He hadn't been laying this close to her when she fell asleep. In fact, he had distanced himself from everyone, not even saying goodnight before he closed himself off.

Had he gotten up when everyone was asleep and moved closer to her?

Katara propped herself up on one elbow, studying him. The idea wasn't so far fetched, actually. He seemed uncertain and afraid of something, but was unwilling to admit it.

Suddenly, she watched as one of his feet twitched, and he took a deep breath through his nose. His features seemed to pinch together slightly in an expression of pain, or fear, or perhaps both.

Katara sighed. He was having a bad dream. It sadly didn't surprise her. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to forget what had transpired today.

Both of his legs twitched, as if he was making a move to get up, but instead he remained asleep. The calm, even rise and fall of his side moved up into his chest, growing faster and harsher with each breath he drew. The spirits only seemed to know what demons were racing through his mind, threatening to wake him. And if he woke, sleep might not find him for the rest of the night.

Without hesitating any further and making sure everyone was still asleep, Katara crawled carefully over to his side and placed a hand gently on the side of his face. His features scrunched up even more at her touch for a moment, before she began to move her thumb up and down his cheek. Katara smiled when she saw his face relax and his breathing slow.

"K'tara…" he mumbled, sleep slurring his words.

"I'm here," she answered him, her voice a deep, comforting murmur. "You're okay now. I'll protect you."

Without another word, she laid down beside him, their bodies touching gently. After feeling her comforting warmth for a moment, Katara watched as he curled up sweetly, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, his movements unsteady and heavy with slumber.

Her heart swelled suddenly with affection when she heard him groan contentedly, as if he finally felt safe at last.

"…ank…you…" he sighed tiredly, before he sunk down into a deeper, sounder sleep.

Katara's smiled only grew wider and she blushed just slightly. If this was the only way Aang would be able to get any rest tonight, then so be it. She wasn't complaining, and she didn't mind the extra warmth.

And from the soft, barely noticeable breaths her friend emitted, now deep in his diaphragm, and the way he had cuddled so close to her, she didn't think he minded either.


End file.
